Adara's Journey
by Adara of Giovanni
Summary: Adara, a 12,000 year old demon finds out what it is like to be on a Yautja clan ship, and at the bottom of the food chain.MF,Lemon,Xeno Rewrite in progress. New Chapter 15 is UP! Updated chapters 1 to 10.
1. Adara's Journey Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Predator or Alien ANYTHING. 20th Century Fox does, the bastards. :P**

**A/N: YES, YES! I have finally begun updating this story. I'm currently working on re-vamping the fifteen chapters I have posted now before I continue. As this was my first attempt at a story, I found it lacking...severely. So now, with all that I've learned thus far, I will begin re-working this to meet my standards. The first one up and updated is Chapter 1. Be patient with me ladies and gents. Please! LOL Please Review and let me know what you think of the first chapter. Thanks! **

**Chapter 1 ( Where the hell...)**

_This can't be right. I've already been down this hall, haven't I?_ Adara Giovanni asked herself as she looked down the dimly lit hallway of the massive Yautja vessel. Throughout the several years she'd spent on the ship, she was not yet familiar with every level.

Not because she had no desire to be, but because those in charge had a rather strict code. Unless one was found worthy, a warrior could not progress to the "honored" levels without threat of being killed.

Of course, Adara wasn't in the present situation because she was considered in any way worthy. She in fact was at the current level because she'd been made someone messenger girl. This of course wasn't the worse task to be handed, but it wasn't the most prestigious.

At the moment, Adara was simply cursing her miserable sense of direction when it came to the network of intricate hallways that seemed to be the staple of _EVERY_ level she'd visited to date. It seemed that every time she went to do an errand, it was as if they purposely sent her to a place on the ship she didn't know. Most of the time she spent her days watching out for the kids. Though she wasn't trusted with meal preparation, she was trusted enough to tend to the orphaned young.

That was not the case today. Today, Nayarit, the dominant and therefore commanding alpha female had decided that Adara would make deliveries for her. Adara had fairly jumped in appreciation. Though the Yautja women laughed at her contained excitement. They could not understand how she could get excited over such a degrading task.

Adara didn't care. She would have to deliver a simple box to the Alpha male on the ship. A simple little four by four box, perfect right? She'd be able to get away from the violence that is child rearing and get on to the violence that is approaching a Yautja male. She'd much prefer dealing with someone she could physically

At the present moment though, Adara was regretting her eagerness in accepting the task. How could she return and ask for help? How could she return to the women's level, period. She didn't in which direction the lift lay, and she couldn't very well go knocking at every door on the level without having a great many furious Yautja men threatening to beat her to death.

No doubt Nayarit had purposely sent her there. Adara scoffed. If this was Nayarit's idea of a joke...Adara certainly wasn't laughing. Adara turned around and started walking down the corridor from which she'd came once again, her onyx, knee length braid swishing with the movement. Adara thought to herself, _Well, the worse that can happen is that I die here... Hmm, no, no I don't think I wanna die in this fucking ship. So better get the hell out of here somehow. Though, knowing the men here, I'm on my bloody own._

Mouse turned the corner, heading toward his quarters. He'd just finished winning the challenge he'd been issued. The young _children _who'd issued the challenge had earnestly thought they'd defeat him. The younglings thought that because they completed their trials and because Mouse was smaller than most of them, he'd be easy pickings.

_Life's a bitch that way_, Mouse thought to himself. Those boys learned not to underestimate him . . . . Mouse purred to himself wondering how long it would take another group of high strung youth's to make the same boast. His upper left mandibles twitched with suppressed amusement or perhaps it was anticipation. Mouse had to admit; he enjoyed putting those boys in their place.

As a matter of fact, he'd enjoyed it since he was a boy. He, unlike most male Yautja children had been deemed less and more likely to fail in any trail. This label had inspired him to become more. Mating had become a second thought to him. Proving himself stronger, faster, smarter than those other young men his age had been his only motivation.

Mouse turned left, down the last turn to his private rooms when he spotted Adara standing there looking around aimlessly. He sighed. It seemed that the female Yautja ruling over the ship kept putting Adara in hazardous situations on purpose. _Surprise surprise_ he thought. Those women were petty and far too involved in making those below themselves' lives difficult.

The girl had not noticed him yet. Mouse wondered how long she'd last alive, or in fact, how she'd come to be on the ship if she couldn't hear the simplest of sounds. He stepped forward casually, with that arrogant gait he usually had when approaching her. Knowing full well that she'd come to realize who was coming towards her soon enough.

Adara turned to look to her left, she saw Mouse coming towards her. What the hell was he doing here? She thought. Last she remembered this wasn't the Warrior's level. At least, she wasn't supposed to be. Oh lord . . . she probably ended up here by accident. Great, they'll think she's stupid and with no sense of direction now. She turned to him and cleared her throat. "Mouse . . . " She spoke in his language of course. "I..." Adara didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Let me guess, you're lost again?" he chuckled with amusement. "Why doesn't that surprise me Little One?" Mouse said in a rather condescending tone.

Adara frowns, "Because you're mean spirited and the only way you can make yourself feel better is through laughing at the coin 'Ooman' girl?" she smirked at that and thought, _Give that one your best shot Mickey . . . _She crossed her arms and tilted to one side, resting all of her weight on her left leg.

Mouse growled low in his throat, a menacing sound for sure, but Adara wasn't fooled, nor was she intimidated. "You have a tendency of biting off more than you can take Little One, you're going to end up getting yourself hurt . . . or killed...in your case." He chuckled and kept walking, walking past her at his own pace.

"After all, you're the one who's lost . . . aren't you?" He added with a dark chuckle. He was laughing at her, amused at her constant misfortune of not knowing the damn floor plans to the ship.

"All right, so I'm lost! It's not like I'm going to get any help from the likes of YOU! For all you know I'm suppose to deliver this to you, but since you're being...difficult. Ugh, never mind. If I were a Yautja female you'd be ALL over it. No doubt because you'd think you'd get some. Asshole!" Adara screamed out as she turned on her booted heel and stomped off away from him. She wasn't even certain in what direction she was headed. All she knew at the moment was that any place was better than standing next to Mouse.

Mouse for a few seconds just stared at her in shock and surprise. His mandibles went slack with shock, his mouth gaping open. The girl had NEVER lashed out at anyone before. In fact, it was often commented that she was probably too stupid to talk. He narrowed his eyes and growled out, walking briskly after her, if anything he thought, he's going to get her off this level, she shouldn't be here. _Stupid...very very stupid. _Mouse thought.

What Adara didn't know is she was already heading to trouble. She went through a wider corridor, that was marked and a lot more decorated than the others. She was so angry she hadn't even noticed the door's markings. She opened it, thinking that is was one of the lifts that took her to another level. But no, no, it wasn't a lift . . . she gulped. It was the Alpha Male's private quarters... and well...he was BUSY. Rome, the Alpha male roared at her in fury as she quickly stumbled back and scurried out of the room so fast, she had not needed another warning. She sprinted around the corner only to slam into Mouse, right up against his chest plate, knocking herself out.

Mouse sighed as he caught her before she hit the ground. Rome came out in a fury and turned the corner to look at Mouse. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING HERE!" He roared at Mouse as if he were the culprit behind Adara's presence there.

Mouse shook his head curtly and said, "I do not know, I did not bring her."

Rome snorted in disgust and said, "Take it back to the women's level, and do it now. I don't want her here...stupid thing can't bother to read...it's a miracle itself that she's still alive...GO!" He commanded Mouse curtly.

"Yes...father..." Mouse said as he took Adara into his arms and started walking towards the lift. _What a day_, he thought as he pulled Adara along. He should have left her alone and walked on, now he's seen as her caretaker, he hoped no other Yautja spotted him carrying her, which would be far TOO embarrassing and shameful.

Adara slowly starts to wake; she opened her eyes slowly, only to feel a pair of arms around her. She didn't want to see who it was, she truly didn't. She had a feeling it was going to be Mouse. For some strange unknown reason, life seemed to find it fit to have her humiliated right in front of him. Well at least it wasn't anyone new. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Mouse studying her intently. She swallowed and tried to shift out of his arms.

"No, you're not going anywhere... you'll probably end up going into another Elder's private rooms next...what then? Not even passing out could save you then." Mouse said with much contempt.

This angered Adara, "Put me down, just put me down, I don't need you reprimanding me, I'm doing it enough already. Beside, if you'd helped me out instead of _LAUGHING_ at me, I wouldn't have been in that position!" she shook her head. "You know what, forget it, just, show me where I can get on a lift to go back to the women, I...oh fuck!" she screamed.

Mouse growled out, "My hearing will never be the same... what!" he asked impatiently. What else could be the matter with the girl. She seemed to either be lost or screaming at the top of her lungs. It was amazing that anyone put up with her.

"I don't have the box, I dropped the bloody box in Rome's room, fuck, fuck fuck!" she buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes. "What else could go wrong?" her voice actually cracked as she said that.

Mouse was surprised and shocked; he set her down on her feet and took several steps back. He never did know how to handle a woman, who...cried. Adara looked up at him away from her hands, she'd forgotten who she was around.

She shook her head quickly and turned around. "Don't worry, I won't dissolve into hysterics...I'll get the box back on my own . . . which way is his private quarters in?" She asked in a defeated tone.

"No Adara, . . . you're not going alone . . . " Mouse found himself saying, he tried to explain himself, "Uh, Rome wanted you off this level, he charged me with doing it. So, until you're off the level, I have to stay with you . . .. " he sighed out frustrated.Mouse certainly hoped that at one point or another he would get his reward for putting up with the wayward creature. She was by far more trouble than she was worth.

"Great... well, I need to get that box back...I can't go back to women without having delivered it...so I'm stuck with you, until I get it back... trust me. It annoys me as much as it annoys you." Adara really hadn't meant that. She was starting to feel the affects of having nobody liked her and she had no friends. For someone who'd grown up around 9 brothers and sisters, it was hard to take.

Her brows furrowed together in thought. "Perhaps you can get the box for me, that way I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to whatever you were doing..." Adara said hopefully.

Mouse sighed; "It's worth a shot...come on..." he started heading back towards Rome's place. Hopefully, Rome was feeling generous.


	2. Adara's Journey Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha ha! Here's the re-worked chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying the better version of this. I know I'm getting a kick out of looking over such an old piece of my work. (Trying desperately not to cringe at the old stuff that I passed off as a story. :P ) Please review ladies and gents. Thank you! **

**Chapter 2 - The Quest for the missing Box...**

"Would you stop walking so fast? I don't want to run to keep up..." Adara complained as she jogged along Mouse. As soon as he'd agreed, they had started walking back toward Rome's quarters. Each hoping that the alpha male will be much more receptive.

Mouse growled in annoyance, "_LOOK,_ we wouldn't have to be doing this had you had some good sense of direction and delivered that...box... to whomever it belonged to. I want this over with...NOW..." he growled out. He simply wanted to get to his quarters, bathe and then go for his meal. Every moment that passed that he wasn't reaching his objectives, was another moment he was loosing his already limited patience.

"Mouse...do you have a mate...?" Adara asked casually as they continued their brisk, albeit slower paced walk toward Rome's rooms.

Mouse's eyes narrowed. _Why is she asking this? Oh, she better not be interested...I swear, I'll kill her if she insults me that way... _Mouse thought suspiciously. He decided to answer the question and see what she'd answer. "No...why do you ask?" Mouse said turning slightly towards her.

"Oh nothing...I'm just beginning to see why they'd rather die childless than be with the likes of you..." she smiled sweetly as they continued to walk along. Mouse gaped at her wondering what hit on the head had spurred her to say such a thing. HE had chosen not to take anyone, not the other way around. He'd had plenty of offers...more than he could count. _Who did she think she is?_ Mouse thought furiously, but chuckled darkly quickly after.

Mouse smirked and replied with the same casual tone she'd addressed the issue in., "No need to know whether or not you're with someone..." Adara stopped and turned toward him, obviously expecting him to elaborate on his assessment of her unmated state.

Mouse did not disappoint her. He added with a scoff, "It's apparent enough no male in his right frame of mind would want you..."

Adara glared at him, "Or is perhaps that you aren't man enough to handle someone such as me. You men can barely handle the mating season. Someone like you couldn't _POSSIBLY_ handle someone like me." Adara attacked what all men valued even over their appearance; his ego. She smiled, from the look of Mouse's scowl, she'd hit her target.

Mouse turned to her, trying to conceal his anger and wounded pride. Very difficult to do when his mandibles seemed to take on a life of their own whenever he was angry. "It is not that someone like me could not handle you girl. It is simply that NOT ONE MAN would want to. You're small, you wouldn't be able to bare children properly. You're loud and annoying. A man would have to make himself deaf to you to be able to mate you. AND-"

Adara growled up at him before he could finish. Mouse smirked in turn. He'd gotten to her he was happy to see. _Wait, why the hell am I feeling ANYTHING over this girl's mood? Ugh, I better finish this up and get on my way, her stupidity is clearly beginning to rub off! _Mouse thought as he continued toward their destination.

They continued to walk on turning here and there as they headed back to Rome's quarters. Adara had stayed silent for several minutes before continuing to converse. She said, "I think I'm starting to-," Before she could finish, Mouse grabbed her by her jacket and shoved her into an empty room going in himself. "What the-?"

"Shut it... I'd rather not be seen with you by any other Yautja, I don't feel like having to carry you again..." He'd purred softly to her as the door shut behind him. They were now in a single bedroom. The ship had several of them scattered about, unoccupied ones that encouraged...sexual spontaneity. Brood had to be produced whenever possible, even if it were not in the comfort of the female or male's dwelling.

"Oh? You don't want them to see you with the 'Ooman' do you?" Adara grinned mischievously and started towards the door. Adara knew the trouble she could cause him. Or rather, the embarrassment he could make him go through if she appeared to have spent some, "quality" time with him in said vacant bedchamber.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mouse whispered harshly as she took her by the shoulders and forced her against the wall behind her. "You are NOT causing me any more problems today." He wasn't going to let her humiliate him further. She'd already caused his father to be displeased with him. He would not let her spoil this day far more than it had already been ruined.

"That's it...I've had it!" Adara whispered harshly at Mouse. She'd officially been manhandled for the last time. Before Mouse knew what was happening, she grabbed at Mouse's arms and pushed him back, making him actually stumble onto his ass.

Mouse was stunned, he couldn't believe how the small, obviously weak girl managed him so easily. His eyes remained wide with shock, looking up at her as Adara pounced him, tossed him onto the bed and tied him up spread eagle.

"..." Mouse was still in shock. It was as if he were looking from the outside in. Her movements had been swift, sure, practiced. This wasn't luck, nor was it due to the lack of struggle from himself. No, the girl had obviously been allowed on the ship for a reason. But, no human could be strong enough to lift him the way she had. So the question was now, "who" instead of "how."

Adara was just now smirking down at him from the side of the bed. "Is there a problem Mickey?" she was proud of herself. She'd managed to put the self-absorbed male in his place. She could tell he had not anticipated her strength or deftness at what she'd done to him. _Good,_ she thought. It was best to keep him guessing than have him think that he could handle her.

Mouse looked up at Adara, shaking out of his initial shock. He pulled at his bindings, but even _HE_ couldn't break out of them. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "GET. ME. OUT. OF. THIS." He said through clenched teeth.

He definitely looked angry Adara noted. No doubt she'd injured his pride again. A fitting punishment for someone so sure of themselves. But even so, she wasn't about to let him go so easily. If he wanted to be untied, he'd have to earn it.

Adara waves a hand at him and scoffed. "Look at you... completely at my mercy because you never bothered to consider that I may indeed be here for a reason. What if your little, _FRIENDS_ found you and I like this hmm? What would they say then? That you were weak? That you were no better than I? How would you like that? To live the life I've had to endure because of self cantered jackasses like you?" Adara had spoken in her usual, "get the hell over it" way. Something Mouse obviously wasn't comfortable with. In either case, Adara didn't release him.

"If you don't let me go... we can't go find Rome to get what you need, NOW CAN WE!" Mouse had yelled the last out. Cursing himself after he did it, because the many male voices he'd heard stopped right outside the door.

Mouse's eyes widened, "Cut me loose, cut me loose now!" he whispered harshly. Adara did so because she herself didn't want to have to deal with the men, just as she finished, four male Yautja came in, and looked from Adara to Mouse and then laughed at Mouse.

"What are you doing with this thing?" Asked one of the men.

"In a room with the clan pet...interesting, didn't know you were interracial Mouse." Said another.

Mouse growled and came to his feet. "Does it look like I was doing anything with IT? Look at her! She's disgusting. So much so even her kind wouldn't want her." Mouse found that he actually meant what he'd said. He was tired of her. Angry with having to be stuck with her. Furious that he's missing his meal because of her. He had absolutely no reason to be kind to the girl. His eyes turned toward Adara to give her the thorough, "You're pathetic." stare.

As soon as Mouse's eyes met Adara's; he regretted what he'd said. Why? He didn't know. But perhaps it was the way she'd said nothing and turned away from them all. Or the way her eyes had dimmed substantially at his comment. He hated that he'd said what he had; but he would not take it back. Not for her; not for anyone. To state otherwise would mean he'd have to admit to being wrong. Mouse would _NEVER _do such a thing.

The men laughed and exited the room shoving Adara aside as they did so. Adara's face had dropped her eyes hidden from Mouse's view. She'd said nothing after he'd said his harsh words.

Adara internally shied away from the Mouse's echoing words. They kept repeating in her head, reminding her of why she was not married. When she'd heard Mouse refer to her as such, she'd felt her insides tighten in physical pain. She'd gulped back the urge to whimper from it. She didn't understand why she cared that he'd labeled her as not worth her own kind's attention, but she cared.

Adara turned and exited the room a minute or so after the voices and laughter had faded. The doors hissed closed behind her. She knew in which direction she needed to go, and she'd rather take Rome's understandable fury than have to deal with what she'd just gone through again.

Adara didn't want to face Mouse again. In fact, if that was the last encounter they ever had on the voyage she'd take that as a blessing. She'd managed to exit the room and keep walking without collapsing into tears. _Why am I so emotional? God, I bet this has to do with being away from home for so- _Adara didn't finish her thought.

As she rounded a corner, she collided with someone. Adara stumbled some and caught herself before falling, "I apologize. I wasn't-" Adara didn't get to finish.

Rome roared at seeing Adara still on his level, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" he asked furiously.

Adara had taken a step back to put a bit of distance, but before she could, Rome smacked her across the face and started dragging her towards a lift. "You're leaving, right now..." He opens the lift door, shoves her inside after setting the course for the female's level, the door closes before Adara can even get a word out about what she needed.

She sat on the floor of the lift, wondering how the hell this situation had built up. She was going to get crucified by Nayarit. Naya' always seemed to be ready to kick the shit out of Adara. Adara decided that she was going to have to take what came to her, or leave. And she wasn't a quitter...

Mouse had stood still in the vacant room several minutes after Adara had left. He couldn't believe that he'd stoop as low as to insult something that didn't need insulting. Adara was already low on the poll of importance, he certainly didn't need to remind anyone of it; least of all Adara.

Mouse sighed and shook his head, growling as he exited the room. It didn't matter. He'd go back to do what he had planned over an hour ago and not bother with looking for Adara. It was her own skin in danger; it was not his problem. At least, that is what he told himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't making him feel any better.


	3. Adara's Journey Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new Chapter 3. I hope it's easier to read now. Please Review. :) **

**Chapter 3 (... punishment...)**

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion at first. Adara wasn't certain how she'd gotten to Nayarit's section of rooms, but she knew she was there now. There were several women about, all usually tending to their children or to Nayarit's needs. At the moment, they were all looking toward Adara; a look of disgust in their eyes.

How had Adara gotten herself into this? Was the prominent thought in Adara's head.

"What do you mean, you never delivered it!" Nayarit queried in a roar. Adara could not say a word. The moment she tried to voice her opinion, Nayarit's anger would escalate.

"You were given ONE simple task to complete, and you disobeyed me! You even went as far as to LOSE what you were supposed to deliver! COMPLETE INCOMPETENCE!!" Nayarit roared again. Adara said nothing, she only bowed her head and stood there taking the punishment she knew was hers. Adara knew there were circumstances that she had no control over, but she knew it was mostly her fault for not remaining calm during said problems.

Just Adara was thinking this, Nayarit smacked Adara across the face. Adara took the shot, but did not fall off her feet. Despite her size, she was indeed quite strong. "I have decided your punishment Adara... you will be whipped before every Yautja of standing tonight, before dinner. BE grateful I do not order your death!" Nayarit voiced before she walked off, leaving Adara standing in the center of the room in her wake.

Adara's eyes had widened at the sound of what was to be her punishment. Not even the women of the Yautja race who had done far worse than she had ever been treated such. It is then that it occurred that she had never really been accepted, just put up with.

Her thoughts were cut short as two female Yautja came over to her, bound and chained her hands and legs and lead her away to what was to be her display. As Adara walked towards the cage she would be left in, to await her whipping, she allowed her mind dwell upon her current situation. Once again, she went over the fact that she had no one to blame for it but herself.

The whole situation seemed to have been planned. Everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong, and she'd been totally powerless to change it. Adara scoffed, there was at least something she had control over, and that was her reaction to the punishment she was about to receive. She vowed to herself, that she would not make one sound, or shed one tear. She knew that her honor, and her dignity would not survive her if she did. If she reacted in any way, she may as well leave that night. For it would be just as well; nobody would ever see her as anything worth while then.

Mouse after having a devastatingly long internal debate had decided to look for Adara. He felt somewhat responsible for her emotional condition, though he would _NEVER _tell her that. The girl already thought too much of herself. At least, that was the opinion Mouse held of her.

AT the end of this debate, responsibility had won out, at least, that's what he told himself was the true reason for going after Adara. Rome had charged him with taking her back to the female's level. To disobey a father was terrible. To disobey one's father when he was the alpha male was suicide.

Mouse exited the room they'd been in and scented her out, finding her chosen path easily enough. Unfortunately for him, it led him to run straight into Rome. The _LAST_ person he wanted to see at this very moment.

It was clear that Rome had not wanted to see him either. He made it apparent enough as he set eyes on Mouse. "I ORDERED YOU TO TAKE HER TO A LIFT AND SEND HER ON HER WAY! INSTEAD, I FIND HER ROAMING AROUND ON MY LEVEL WITH YOU NO WHERE IN SIGHT!" Rome roared in fury walking up straight into Mouse's face. Mouse, knowing whom he was facing, Took a step back and lowered his head accordingly.

Mouse who had not said or made a movement took the current opportunity to say something at the moment and said, "Yes sir... I underst-"

"Shut up Mouse, you are now to go to the dining level and help the women with _MY_ meal. Is that understood?" Rome said harshly, cutting Mouse off before he could explain himself. Mouse could do nothing but give Rome one quick nod and stay silent.

"Mouse...do _NOT_ disobey me again . . . or I will have your hide . . . " Rome growled before he walked off, and turned a corner, leaving Mouse to his turbulent thoughts.

How could this have happened?! He'd won his challenges, was victorious and considered one of the more illustrious and promising Warriors on the ship, and now he'd been reduced to KITCHEN DUTIES!. He couldn't believe his misfortune. He knew this all couldn't be his fault...it was _ADARA'S!_ He had paid the ultimate price for assisting her. He walked to the closest lift and got on, he hoped Adara was happy for the price he would pay for her.

Adara was now sitting inside a 6 ft x 6 ft cage in the main dining area on the ship. She was sitting in the cage, Indian style, not looking at anyone, or saying anything. A few women pointed and laughed, while others shook their heads and scoffed in disgust upon hearing of Adara's failure to follow simple instructions.

Adara paid them no head; she was focused on keeping all thoughts away from anyone or anything they said. Her vision was trained upon the main lift door. Her posture perfect and straight, she had taught herself to meditate herself out of situations that would otherwise be difficult to bear. There were two women posted by her cage to keep her in it. They knew of Adara's ability to escape almost any binding or cage with ease. They took precautions to keep that from occurring this time. Their only problem was that Adara had no intention of getting out of her punishment. Her oath to follow their way of life had been a true one, and she would take what she was given for her failure.

To an extent she wished at times that she wasn't the person she was. It would take nothing to get out of this cage and disappear from the ship and go back home. Her parents would be please to see her, and be indignant on her part for the cruelty she had suffered. But what would that prove to anyone?

The only point Adara would make being doing such a thing was that the Yautja were right all along and that she had no honor. She'd rather choke and die on her own spit. She wondered if her family knew of her situation, she scoffed to herself. Of course they knew, all of her parents' children were forever linked to their mother and father. If it wasn't because her family respected everyone's privacy, her parents could read every single thought in her head. Her mother and father had once told her, that they would never openly interfere with any one of their children's lives. They preferred their children to learn through experience.

As Adara was lost in her thoughts, the lift door opened, revealing the last person Adara wanted to witness her punishment and humiliation... _MOUSE_. Out of all of her misfortune. It had to be him here. She narrowed her eyes at him, still angry about what he'd said about her. She knew the Alpha pair would be there, along with the clan Elders. She could take that, but not being watched by the one male that helped her get to where she is. He'd been deliberately cruel and obnoxious, even before she could ask him for directions. She would see him wither and die, but as it would not help matters, she would do nothing. Instead, Adara ignored him altogether, not saying a word, or giving him a second glance. She would do nothing to let him know how much she felt ashamed.

Mouse had opened his eyes after the lift door opened to see Adara sitting in a small cage, looking as dignified as a queen. He'd stepped in and stared at her, her eyes narrowing on him as soon as she'd focused on him. He supposed that he couldn't blame her for her anger, but he was annoyed and frustrated with her too, after all, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her aimless wandering.

Mouse's thoughts were interrupted as a female Yautja came up in front of him and asked without delay, "What are you doing here?"

Mouse looked up at the woman and nodded in greeting, "Rome sent me to help." Mouse took in a breath, "with his dinner..." Mouse practically choked on the words.

The female Yautja laughed in his face at his obvious constriction about having to do such a female task. "Come with me..." the woman ordered as she started to lead him to the cooking area. Mouse cast Adara another glance, but she had her sight fixated upon the lift door, not turning to look at him, not even a glance.

The female Yautja led Mouse to the cooking area and gave him his instructions. She then turned and started to walk away, Mouse, seeing Adara as she was, could not help but attempt to find out why. So he asked as politely and casually as he could, "Why is the pet in the cage here in the eating area anyway?"

The female stopped and looked back at him, once again looking amused. "She disobeyed Nayarit, so she will be whipped 20 times for her disobedience...she will be put up by the front of the room before dinner." The female laughed and walked away, heading out to do her own chores.

Mouse stood there dumbfounded. She was going to be whipped? Punishment like that was given to grievous offenses, not, losing a box. He couldn't believe that the women were that anxious to kill Adara. Why keep her around if their intention was to kill her? Why not kill her right away? It seemed ignorant to him, but he could say nothing. It was not his problem, nor his place. But seeing the look that had crossed Adara's face when he'd said what he'd said to the male Yautja earlier, made him want to care, made him want to interfere.

He couldn't understand the feelings she caused in him. Mouse began doing what he had been ordered to do, every now and then casting a glance towards Adara who was still sitting there as dignified as an Honored Warrior. How could she be as she was, considering that she would be humiliated before everyone of significance in the clan? He shook his head, always so foolhardy, he could not understand how she could bare it.

An hour passed by, with Adara still sitting there on display, and Mouse finishing up his domestic activities. The Elders and the Alpha pair were coming in to sit at their table, to eat and converse. Adara could only wait for what was to come. Nayarit gave the signal 15 minutes later, letting the women guarding Adara know that she was to be tied up at the front of the dining area for everyone to see.

The women took Adara who again, did not struggle or fight and walked her to the front of the room. Everyone continued to talk between him or herself, every now and then casting a glance at Adara and frowning. The Elders were the only ones that seemed to be, well, indifferent to what was going on. Rome snorted and nodded in approval as Nayarit told him what was to be her punishment. The other Elders seemed shocked that such a minute offense would be punished so severely but, as it was not their role, they said nothing.

Ora, a very well known and respected female came up to Adara, smirking at her before turning to the room and calling out why Adara was being punished. The others uttered not a word as Ora stepped around Adara, who was facing the side of the room, and came up behind her, a few feet away. Adara's jacket had been removed earlier, they'd left her only in her tank top and pants, she was to be whipped across the back 20 times. Adara closed her eyes and braced herself.

The first hit landed, Adara jolted, but did not make a sound, there was a brief pause before the second fell, still, she remained silent and her eyes remained dry. The third fell, Adara did nothing but stare at the wall, on the inside though, she was withering in pain. The whip had been wet, and it had been thicker than any whip she'd ever seen. Ora continued to whip her, stopping every so often to make it hurt more. Still, Adara remained silent, her jaw set and her eyes fixated on the wall, she'd die before letting them see weakness.

Mouse watched as strike after strike fell upon Adara's back, he watched as she took it, and took it without uttering a sound, or shedding a tear. He had to respect that, even if he didn't like . . . well, that wasn't entirely all true. It's not that he didn't like her, it was that he didn't understand her. But he had to acknowledge that she was honorably taking her punishment.

As the last hit fell, Adara allowed herself to relax. She was unbound and unchained, and allowed to leave the room. Her back bloodied and flayed open by the whip. As she went to turn, Nayarit's voice rang out. "Stop...as further punishment, you are to serve any male in this room that decides to have you..." Nayarit smiled and sat back down, waiting to see if anyone would speak out.

Adara blinked and took in a breath, it seemed that the hits just kept on coming... What the hell was she going to do now? She was in so much pain she couldn't see straight. She wanted to lean up against something, but saw nothing readily available.

"I'll take her..." a familiar male voice rung out over the purring and chirping crowd. Adara's head whipped up to look at the male who'd spoken out, hoping that she had been mistaken. No, there he was; Mouse had spoken out. The only thought that crossed Adara's head was, _The Fuck he will._...


	4. Adara's Journey Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the revised chapter 4. :-)**

**Chapter 4 (Mouse's new pet...)**

Adara couldn't believe her ears. MOUSE had called out his intention to keep her and take her as his . . . SERVANT. She couldn't believe his audacity. Had she been in better health she would have punched him across the face, making sure to break all of his tusks. _How DARE he try and take her as his "Pet.?"_ Adara thought furiously. He was the last being in the universe she would want to be around on a daily basis. Adara scoffed softly in disgust. Her attention up until then had been focused on Nayarit, who in turn was clicking her mandibles in amusement.

Adara turned her attention away from Nayarit and focused her furious gaze upon Mouse. He wasn't even looking at her. Mouse's gaze was on Nayarit, who was obviously deliberating whether or not she'd give Adara over to Mouse. He waited to hear whether or not Nayarit would approve.

Nayarit did not make him wait long. In fact, it took her all of two seconds to conclude that giving Adara over to Mouse would be as great of a punishment as she could give Adara. The look in Adara's eyes was enough to seal her fate.

Nayarit had not missed the look of sheer hatred Adara had given Mouse. It was obvious that Adara would be miserable with Mouse. That alone made up her mind. "Very well Mouse, you may keep her..." Nayarit chuckled, "But take her out of my sight, she's bleeding all over my floor..." She wove a hand toward the female guards. An off-handed command to let Mouse take Adara.

Mouse not waiting to be told again went over to Adara, grabbed one of her arms and yanked her along. It was not that he wanted to be brutal with the girl. He just couldn't show any actual consideration for someone who'd broken rules.

Adara on the other hand was beside herself in agony. The way in which Mouse was pulling her along turned her stomach from the pain. It was all Adara could do to keep herself from crying out. Pain wasn't the only feeling coursing through her body. Another was curiosity. Why had Mouse taken her as his pet? Did he want to humiliate her further? Was he doing it out of pity? Adara hoped it was the former. She didn't think she could handle his sympathy.

Mouse could not believe he'd just spoken up to take Adara. Even now as he was dragging her along toward his quarters, he could not believe he'd done so. He didn't owe her any favors. He certainly had most of this day's misfortune to blame on her. So why had he done it? He still had no clue why the words had spilled out of his mouth before he'd had a chance to truly think it over. He was now _RESPONSIBLE_ for Adara. If she committed any further mistakes, or started any problems, it would be he who paid the price; not Adara.

Finally, as Mouse began to widen his gait, and head toward the lifts, Adara finally cried out, "Do _YOU_ mind?" She managed to say through gritted teeth. "It hurts every time you do that. I know that you don't give flying fuck about me, but I would appreciate if you could at least let me heal before you start manhandling me. There would be no fun in hurting me when I'm already withering in pain now would there?" Adara's voice was filled with contempt and animosity. She cringed again as he pulled on her harder. Her head was starting to spin from the pain.

Mouse had not expected her to think him capable of hurting her while she was already in pain. She really did think so lowly of him. Adara honestly thought he'd purposely hurt her to amuse himself. He felt a stab of pain in his chest at hearing her say this. He'd tugged her along harder after it, not really knowing what to make of this sensation of having been physically hurt by her words.

He'd gotten her on the lift and set them on their way to his quarters. He looked down at Adara who was now in a corner huddling into herself like a child from the agony she was suffering in silence. He looked away from her, not wanting to see her in such a weakened state.

_Why did it matter? WHY HAD HE TAKEN HER? _Dozens of questions flooded his mind at once. The only answer his mind would give him was that he'd done the right thing. The lift buzzer rang out, informing them that they'd arrived at his level. Mouse pulls on Adara's arm, only to have her semi-hiss at him. He frowned down at her and tugged her to her feet, making her walk with him. For the most part, he'd said absolutely nothing to her as they'd traveled to his living area. Adara didn't seem to want to speak with him either way. Unless it was to complain about his tugging and pulling.

Adara was thinking that she would surely kill him before the night was done. This was his fault as much as it was her own. Had he been receptive to helping her out, she would have never been put in those circumstances.

Halfway to Mouse's quarters, Adara was no longer fighting his grip. She'd begun to drag her fee; he knew it must be because of the pain. All of her will power was focused on keeping herself from crying with the obvious discomfort.

As Adara and Mouse walked down the long tall corridors of the Warrior level of the ship, Adara couldn't help but wonder what the hell Mouse expected from her. Or how he'd handle the fact that she'd be in pain for the next few days.

After about fifteen minutes of labyrinth like corridors, they finally arrive at Mouse's quarters. Mouse was grateful that there had been no Yautja around while he made his way there. He took in a breath as he pushed Adara inside.

Adara stumbled in, falling upon the floor gracelessly, and to her disgust, helplessly. She couldn't manage to bring herself back up after falling. Her pride and will screamed for the effort. But her body was submitting to defeat. Adara crawled to the nearest couch and pulled herself to sit next to it. She huddled again, wondering when the hell her healing ability would kick in. Because of her mythical background, Adara was able to heal almost instantaneously. She didn't understand why that was not happening now. She figured it may have been because of the clothing that was now flayed into the skin of her back.

Mouse could see the discomfort Adara was in. He decided that he could at least clean her wounds and remove all of the clothing sticking to her. He took a step toward her and said softly, "Here...let me..." He didn't get far before Adara interrupted him.

"Don't_ touch _me..." Adara hissed out through gritted teeth. The anger evident in her posture and eyes.

Mouse frowned and growled at her, moving swiftly over to kneel right before her face and roared. "You will cease your stupidity and let me tend to those wounds, woman!"

"You are the reason I have these wounds! Go to hell!" Adara managed to roar back. Mouse was caught off guard by this. Adara didn't miss a beat when she began to add, "You're not my own-" Adara was cut off as Mouse once again, got in her face.

This time though, he wasn't taking no for an answer. He managed to pin he to the floor. Unfortunately for Adara, it was on her back. Mouse growled out menacingly, "Technically, I AM your owner. So heel!" he yelled out.

Adara had arched and cringed from the pain. Mouse quickly pulled back, releasing her from his hold. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. Well, actually, yes he could, he just couldn't believe he'd allowed her to make him lose his temper. Adara had jumped away from him. She now hid behind the couch and began to try and remove her shirt.

"Just . . . stay . . . over there . . . I need . . . to clean . . . myself . . . " her words were forced, obviously in a large amount of discomfort. She was trying to pull the shreds of shirt off, those that had melded with the flayed flesh on her back. She whimpered out, at first, and then cried out, the tears were evident, her voice bespoke of them. "Ugh!" Her voice cracked, as she continued to try and clean her wounds. Unfortunately, all she was doing was causing herself more pain since she couldn't see her own back half laying on the floor behind a couch.

Mouse growled again, less severely this time as he went around the couch and started to help Adara. "Stop. Look, I'll help you out...regardless of what you think, I don't kill a wounded being. Especially if I wasn't the one that wounded them in the first place..."

Adara growled, "I'm sure that it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart. Why the hell did you volunteer? You hate me, and you find me disgusting, the least you could've done is allowed someone who'll at least consider me amusing...or charming to take me." Adara winced every now and then at Mouse's ministrations on her back. She really didn't understand why he was doing it. She scoffed silently as she thought, _Probably to keep me from bleeding all over his floor and to keep me quiet... _

"I did not approve of what they've done to you Adara..." Mouse had spoken slowly, as if taking great cares to choose the right words.

Adara didn't know what his angle was, her guess was that he was feeling screwed up about having thought he was getting the worst of it. "Why do you care either way? It isn't as if you're any better, the only difference is that you are cruel with words rather than with physical punishment."

Mouse had nothing to say to that. Cruelty of words was by far more lenient than what had occurred to her. At least she would be able to sleep comfortably through his insults. The open wounds on her back would be another matter.

Adara straightened as Mouse finished taking off every shred of blood soaked cloth off her back. She put both of her arms across her chest, to keep her breasts from his view. "Is there anywhere I can go to wash up in here? Or do you only have communal bathing areas as well?"

Mouse's eyes had dipped down to what Adara was trying to conceal, he shook out of it and looked back to her face, he knew she'd said something, but...he wasn't exactly sure what that something had been. "Err...uh, what is it you said?" Mouse knew he sounded ignorant, but he honestly couldn't remember for the life of him, especially since one of her breasts seemed to spill out revealing just a hint of her rosy nipple.

"Hey JACKASS. I'm up here...and I asked you if you had a bloody shower!" Adara sounded annoyed as all hell. That shook Mouse out of it all right.

"UHHH, um, yes, yes, I have my private bathing area... it's. It's over there . . . " He motioned with a hand as he looked away looking up to the ceiling

"Thanks .. . . " She said somewhat sarcastically as she walked over to the door stepped into the bathing area and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. The guy was getting perverted, and she wasn't even of his species. Probably only doing it to make her uncomfortable. _Well, he's doing a FINE job of it. _Adara thought to herself.

Mouse on the other hand couldn't conceive the idea of having been attracted to _ADARA_. He must have gotten hit in the head too many times today. He stood up and picked up the bloody remnants of Adara's shirt and tossed them into the incinerator. He had only one bedroom and such, so he was having dilemmas as to where to have Adara sleep. He couldn't very well have her sleep on the floor, not yet anyway. Her back as it was, would give her many problems. He supposed that he could relinquish the bed for one night. He just hoped that he could keep himself from looking her over, because that was just sick.

Adara had started to let the tears roll down her cheeks as soon as the door to the bathing area closed. She hated her weakness, or rather, hated that she was not unfeeling and emotionless. Her wounds had started to slowly heal as soon as Mouse had cleaned them. She was grateful, although she still resented his earlier comments.

Adara undressed as she walked over to the shower and stepped in. The water came on automatically; she adjusted the temperature with a keypad. She let the warm water come down on her like rainwater. It made her wounds sting, but feel wonderful at the same time. Adara took in a breath as she started to wash off the dried blood down her back and the rest of her body.

Twenty minutes later, Adara stepped out of the bathing room, or at least, poked her head out of the room. "Um...Mouse..." she called out softly, but received no reply. She looked around the living area and noticed he'd passed out on his sofa. Adara sighed at the small miracle. She had not wanted to speak with him further.

Unfortunately, she had no clean clothing with her. Adara wouldn't sleep in anything dirty, and even if she would, there was nothing left of her shirt. She only had a towel with her. _Crap_, she thought annoyed. She would have to go to sleep in a towel and figure out what she would wear the next day. She was far too tired to try and deal with the issue that night.

After searching his quarters for a few minutes, Adara found his bedchamber and slipped inside. The room was scantly decorated. Mostly skulls and a few weapons. True to the Yautja taste. Her pants were already laid out on the bed. Mouse had apparently wanted her to take his bed. Adara for once was grateful for his generosity. She had not fancied sleeping on the floor.

Adara started to look through her pant pockets. She found her pocket sized hair brush and began to comb out her hair. That task was difficult enough since her hair was a substantial length. After she finished combing it out, she braided it into a single braid, this time at the side of her head to keep it from brushing her back. She lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes.

The last thoughts that went through her drowsy mind were that his bed wasn't that bad. _Not bad at all..._ she thought as she fell into slumber.


	5. Adara's Journey Chapter 5

**A/N: As far as lengthy chapters go, this one's pretty short. It's been revised though, I think it looks a little better than it did before. **

**Chapter 5 (Prophetic Proportions)**

Mouse woke up slowly at first, somewhat disoriented. As soon as he sat up on his couch, the knowledge of the previous night came over him like a flood. Not to mention the kink in his neck for having slept in a rather awkward position all night.

Mouse took a look around, he remembered Adara had gone into the bathing chambers to wash off the night before. He had not remembered her exiting. He hoped that she'd stayed the night rather than be difficult and leave his quarters. Adara was nowhere in sight, which meant she was still in the bathing room, in his bedroom, or she'd done what he'd dreaded she do; leave.

Mouse came to his feet slowly and stretched out, letting out a yawn that sounded like that of a Lion's. He walked into his bathroom and didn't see her there. He supposed that was a good thing considering that the bathroom wouldn't have been all that comfortable. The last place he'd yet to look was the more obvious one. The bedroom. He walked over to the sliding door as it opened automatically. He took a step into the room after seeing the vision that greeted him.

Adara was on her stomach and from the neat folds of the bedding, she had not moved all night. Her wounds were remarkably less severe than they were the night before. Mouse was astonished at seeing this. It appeared as if someone had only scratched her severely, but not whipped her. She was healing, REMARKABLY fast. He didn't know any creature that could regenerate its skin cells that well and that quickly. By the looks of her flesh, she wouldn't even have a faint scarring. But that wasn't really the only fact that caught his attention. No, what took Mouse by the tusks was the fact that Adara was nude, and on his bed. He gulped as his eyes traced her body.

Adara shifted some, laying on her side, facing him, her left hand by her face, while her right arm came up across her torso. She slept like a child, her body relaxed and her expression unguarded. Mouse sat in one of the chairs by the door and looked at her, more like studied her. His words came across his mind; he couldn't believe his cruelty, especially to someone not of his race. She, from what he'd heard was kind and gentle with their young, like any of their women. So what did it matter what he or anyone...wait, he knew it mattered, to a great many Yautja. He scratched that thought from his mind. He knew better.

Mouse hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting there, staring at her, while lost in his own thoughts, but Adara had started to stir. She'd opened her eyes slowly, still on her side. Her countenance relaxed and at ease. That is, until she noticed that Mouse was staring at her, and she was nude. Mouse noticed the change in her eyes, the initial realization, narrowed eyes.

Her body tensed as she straightened, pulling the bed sheet over her nude figure. "Why are you here?"

Mouse actually chuckled at this, after having been stunned by her naked breasts again. "Uh, this is my living area, remember Adara?"

Adara narrowed her eyes. "I do, that's why I'm not giving you my back."

Mouse straightened. "You're not in the spirit of this are you?"

"Can you at least get me some clothing, I can't 'SERVE' you naked..." Adara huffed as she wrapped the bed sheet around her.

Mouse laughed, genuinely laughed. "Yes you can, you just don't want to...beside."

Adara had raised a hand and shook her head, "Oh? Now you're teasing me? Spare me all right, I know you're being benevolent to prove some point, so in order to save some time, why don't you tell me what your point is so that I can laugh in your face now?"

Mouse raised a brow bone and scoffed, "Quick to the kill aren't you?"

Adara gives him a humorless smile, "I'm merciful."

Mouse comes to his feet and smirks. "That will get you killed . . .. "

"The lack of it will make me like everyone else . . . for there is more power in being able to give someone a chance to live, than to take a life." Adara finished with a steady voice.

Mouse raised a brow again, that had been a rather "adult" answer. "I'll have someone bring your belongings." With that, Mouse exited the bedroom and went back into the living room, but not before calling out. "I won't require anything from you yet, so you can keep resting until your clothing gets here."

The door had shut after that, and Adara was left to wonder why she'd seen such a peculiar look in his eyes, as she'd awake. She'd opened her eyes to see him, sitting by a chair, looking at her, with an expression of wonder, and with an unexplainable soft look in his eyes. She shrugged it off, "Probably was sleeping on his favorite sheets or something..." Adara decided that she would rest a bit longer, that is until...

"So you decided to keep her?" Mouse's muffled reply cannot be heard. "...Ah yes, I noticed. I was there Mouse...' Prophecy, Mouse's grandfather said in a very calm tone. It seemed that not only did Mouse have his father around. His grandfather was in the clan as well.

Adara didn't hear what Mouse was saying for it was difficult to decipher. She wrapped the bedroom sheet around her a little tighter as she walked over to the door. It opened automatically Adara found she was facing one of the most revered Yautja on the ship. Prophecy. He was an Ancient, had survived so many hunts and so many rituals; it was beyond anyone as to how he had done it. Adara had never personally met him, only heard of his greatness, and how she was to bow her head to him whenever she happened to come across him. All of that was forgotten; a girl honestly can't worry about her etiquette when she's standing there in nothing but a bed sheet.

Prophecy looked towards Adara, a look of surprise came over his features before looking back to Mouse. "Did you . . .?"

"NO! Of course not grandfather . . . she just had no other clothing with her after I took her from the dinning area last night. I've sent for her clothing. Beside she's . . . " Mouse stops himself from saying out loud what he'd once said.

Prophecy kept waiting for Mouse to finish his sentence. "She's? What Mouse?" Adara had clutched the sheet tightly about her body, waiting for the crude remarks Mouse would surely make of her.

She hadn't expected him to refrain himself from doing so. "I think, what he was hesitant to say is, that I'm not exactly, rather, not attractive and would be disgusted to even think about such things." Adara said to Prophecy as she looked into his eyes, and bowed her head lightly.

"Where would you get such an exact opinion about what he thinks Little One?" Prophecy asked, his voice firm, but still mannerly.

"From him. He's voiced that opinion before to others. I'm sure he wouldn't want to repeat himself." Mouse growled a warning to Adara, who seemed unperturbed by his behavior.

"Oh?" Prophecy looked at Mouse with mild amusement. "Interesting. Then why, my dear girl, do you think he took you under his wing?"

Adara shifted on her feet to better adjust the sheet around her as she answered. "Probably to end up throwing it in my face. I don't know how the man works, all I know is that he seems inclined to bother me simply because I am me."

Mouse had finally had enough, "Would you KINDLY stop talking as though I were not here ADARA, you are my propert-" Mouse didn't get to finish. Adara had moved so swiftly over to Mouse he hadn't expected her to crank back and punch him in the face.

She'd hit him so hard that she'd actually made him topple backwards, holding his face. "I AM NO MAN'S PROPERTY YOU SELF ABSORBED SACK OF SHIT!" Adara had practically roared out, furious with how Mouse continued to treat her.

Prophecy simply found this amusing and shocking. The girl had a spirit, such fury. But he'd seen none of it when she'd been struck the night before. He looked at Adara studying her. He then looked back to Mouse, to see what he'd do next.

Mouse got to his feet a few minutes later and roared right into Adara's face. "DON'T YOU EVER STRIKE ME AGAIN IF YOU CARE TO LIVE GIRL!" Mouse grabbed Adara by her left shoulder so tight that the area started to sting almost instantly.

"Mouse...are you angry with her? She acted like every female in our culture would have... why punish her for it?" Prophecy asked casually, he'd leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, observing Mouse and Ada's interaction.

Mouse sighed out and growled, but his voice came out evenly. "I apologize Grandfather, I.."

Prophecy interrupted, "Your lack of control should not be something you apologize to me Mouse." Prophecy said decisively as he looked at Adara. Her eyes glowed with fury. Adara said nothing but he could tell that she was fighting the urge to fight Mouse.

Mouse had started to say something else when Prophecy interrupted him. "Perhaps I could help you with this Mouse. Being one of the oldest and most prestigious of our clan, I have certain privileges that you do not have. I think it would be in your interest if I took Adara as my servant, so that you do not have this problem, and so that she doesn't have a problem with you."

Adara honestly couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Prophecy wanted to take her under his wing. She didn't understand what was going on, but was willing to take the risk of a life of servitude with Prophecy rather than Mouse. She tried not to look so in favor of the situation, but it was certainly much too hard to hide her preference.

She looked at Mouse and said. "You wouldn't have to have me around any more . . . it'll work for both of us."

Mouse frowned and growled. "I don't remember this conversation including you."

"Don't worry Mouse, it'll come back to you . . . eventually, I suppose." Adara had responded with her usual smirk and chuckle. Mouse looked at Prophecy and nodded. "If you believe it is in my best interest Prophecy, I will heed your council."

Prophecy chuckled and nodded. "Well then..."

Before Prophecy could continue, someone was heard knocking at Mouse's door. Mouse came to his feet briskly and walked over to answer it. After a moment or two, Mouse came back holding a satchel with Adara's clothing and other personal belongings . As soon as they were set down, Adara scurried over to them, and went into the bedroom to get dressed, completely forgetting to excuse herself from them all. Mouse sighed and looked at his grandfather. "Are you sure you want to take her with you? She can be . . . a handful."

Mouse had said it somewhat frustrated but Prophecy waved a hand. "She'll be no problem. Just you wait and see."


	6. Adara's Journey Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the updated and re-worked chapter 6. Enjoy guys and gals! **

**Chapter 6 (Family...what a pleasure! Or not...)**

Adara finished getting dressed and stepped out of Mouse's bedroom. She was glad to be leaving his "care." She scoffed at the word. She didn't want to be around someone who was as abusive as he was. Adara knew that he would keep being the person he is, and she'd rather be around someone that would at least be patient enough to not smack Adara the first chance he gets. She knew the Elders retained some form of compassion and a certain type laid back attitude that the young warriors had no inclination to have.

She looked at Prophecy and bowed her head to him; she'd remembered to do so now that she felt less vulnerable. "I apologize for my rudeness, I simply could not wait to get dressed."

Prophecy chuckled as he came to his feet. "I figured as much child, do you have all of your belongings?"

Adara nodded and looked at Mouse, who was staring intently at her. "What?" She asked somewhat annoyed.

Mouse growled out softly, "Do not do anything that would cause problems."

"Do not think that simply because I DESPISE you...I would disrespect Prophecy." Adara shot back, she was quick to go for the throat.

Mouse said nothing to this but simply bowed his head to Prophecy. "Forgive me sir, I have duties to attend to." Mouse walked past Adara without a second glance, and walked out of his quarters.

Prophecy looked at Adara with amusement and stated amiably, "You really get under his skin little one. I've never seen him behave as such."

Adara simply bowed her head and answered politely. "I do not know why, I simply know that he doesn't like being around me, you certainly have proven a good outlet for him, and I sir."

Prophecy placed a hand on Adara's shoulder. "Let us go, little one. I do not wish to be in his quarters longer than I have to..." Prophecy headed to the door and out it, Adara walking closely behind him. They wove their way to the lift and headed up three more levels. Once they headed off the lift they headed towards his quarters.

Prophecy, because of his stature, practically had a whole level of their living area all to himself. He only shared the level with the alpha female. Adara had never been on this level, nor should she have been.

Prophecy opened his doors and stepped into his quarters. Adara followed him and look around at the massive living space. She'd never seen anything like this on their ship. Adara stopped at the living room, she did not know where she was allowed to go and what rooms she should stay away from. The Yautja were very protective of what trophies they'd acquired.

Prophecy looked back to her and motioned her to sit down. "I think that we should talk, I need to tell you what I expect from you while you are here."

Adara nodded and walked over to the sofa and took a seat. Prophecy sat at one of his chairs and turned to face her. "Very well, I assume you know how to cook?"

Adara nodded and said softly, "Very well actually, that is one thing the women never had a problem with, though they never really allowed me to do so for the clan. Only for the children."

Prophecy nodded and continued. "I will need you to maintain the cleanliness of the area, I am not overly active here so it should not be a difficult task. I will need you to cook my meals, and do any other tasks I ask you to complete."

Adara nodded at this. She knew she'd be able to handle this. Especially knowing that she'd be serving Prophecy. Those who would not wish to bring the Ancient's wrath upon them would pretty much leave her alone. Of course, there were the women to contend with. But she had no worries about them. After all, her cooking and way with children weren't the only reasons why they'd allowed her to stay. Adara was a fierce warrior in her own right and she was very much aware of those skills.

Adara looked around before asking Prophecy, in a polite tone, "Where will I sleep Prophecy?"

Prophecy sighed and shook his head. "My forgetfulness is quite vexing, come with me Adara." Prophecy stands and walks over to a door, it opens automatically, revealing a room that rivaled her own back in her parent's domain in beauty. Prophecy seemed to find some earth culture interesting because most of the room was decorated with Eastern styled furniture and fabrics, rich earthy tones and soft luxurious fabrics.

Adara couldn't believe her eyes. "This is beautiful..." She'd spoken softly, the sentimentality in her voice apparent.

Prophecy chuckled. "I thought you would like it. I have seen what you wear often, and it resembled what I had collected throughout the years. You may sleep here."

Adara couldn't hide the smile that crept to her lips. It had been so long since she'd been around such familiar objects, she really didn't know what to do, and/or say. "Thank you . . . so much." She truly had sounded grateful.

Prophecy nodded and started walking towards the main door. "I am leaving to do what I do during my days, I will be back in two hours, please have my meal ready then." With that, Prophecy stepped out, and Adara was left alone.

Adara smiled. This was going to be better than she'd expected. With that thought, she began to work out her meal plan.

Mouse had left his quarters in quite the state. He honestly couldn't believe that Adara had spoken to him so disrespectfully; after all, she should be thankful that he took her into his care after everything that happened to her. He'd taken the time to help her out and she pays him back with snide remarks and sarcasm. That was the last time he'd do anything nice for the brat.

He made his way to the training area; he'd be training Young Bloods today. Hopefully train them well enough so that they wouldn't die on their Hard Meat Trials. Of course, the death rate was substantially high, so they may die either way.

Mouse still couldn't understand why Adara kept getting under his skin. There was no point, in all reality, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. His grandfather had her now; she was Prophecy's problem. It still had bothered him at first that she'd been so eager to go with Prophecy rather than stay with him.

He supposed that all women were after the bigger better deal. He shook his head. What was he thinking? What did it matter what her preferences were? He was no longer shackled to her, he should be grateful, shouldn't he? He went into the training area, about 15 minutes before they were set to start. A few of the Warriors were around, some of which had seen him with Adara the day before. He knew that as soon as they spotted him, the comments would begin. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well Mouse, aren't you the activist . . .rallying for Oomans now. " Slacker laughed as he came up on Mouse flanked by Razorback and Brock.

"Aren't you the ever gossiping female..." Mouse scoffed, that small insult struck true because Slacker stopped laughing at Mouse's comment.

"Gossiping . . . FEMALE?" Slacker spoke, the words coming out in a growl.

"Did I stutter, or is it that time of the year?" Mouse countered casually.

Slacker roared and lunged at Mouse, who had expected Slacker's attack.

He sidestepped easily, letting Slacker stumble some before Mouse elbowed him down to the ground and pinned him. "For sake of saving time SLACKER how about you keep your trap shut and we move on to IMPORTANT matters, like how you're going to explain to the Honored Warriors that you were defeated by someone half your age."

Mouse's words had the desired effect. Slacker came to his feet and said nothing for the moment, but was stopped short of challenging Mouse by Rome's arrival. Both Slacker and Mouse straightened, bowed the heads lightly as Rome came upon them. "What is this? I thought I told you four to Instruct, not sit here and have a 'chat' GET TO WORK!"

Rome had roared out at them as he glared at all four of the Warriors before him. Mouse and the others went to work. After several hours of training, Slacker and his friends took their leave including the trainees, leaving only Mouse and Rome.

"Why did you take the thing as your pet?" Rome asked in a nonchalant manner.

Mouse looked over at his father and tilted his head to the side. "I don't see why I should have to tell you . . . unless you command such an insignificant detail."

Rome growled. "You are marking yourself off as weak before you've begun Mouse . . . "

"That is my problem. Beside, I no longer have her, your FATHER has taken her as his servant." Mouse hid his smirk, because there was nothing Rome could do and/or say about Prophecy's choice.

Rome simply stilled and growled, twirling around and stomped out of the training area. Leaving Mouse to his own devices, Rome started towards Prophecy's living area. Mouse simply full out laughed at his father's expression of barely concealed rage.

That is, Mouse laughed until he noticed someone, Prophecy was standing a few feet behind him, off his left. "You know Mouse, you've become quite an instigator." Again, Prophecy's voice was steady and unaltered.

"Grandfather...I-" Mouse had started before Prophecy held up one of his hands.

He then said, "There is no need. I will deal with your father. But do not try and shy away from his words simply by putting something else in his way. I know my son, he'll be back to deal with you."

Mouse nodded, his head bowed. "In any case Mouse, you should come to have a meal with me, it is bound to be interesting." Mouse nodded and followed Prophecy out of the training area towards his quarters.

**_Prophecy's Quarters_**

Adara was almost done with her meal. She'd learned to incorporate some of their preferred tastes into her cooking. Her father had actually been the culinary expert in their home, their mother being a great cook in her own right, playing a secondary role to her father. She'd learned to prepare a good many dishes, and most all of the Yautja women she'd feed were pleased with the meals she cooked. Even Nayarit had to admit albeit reluctantly that Adara did know her way with food. Adara was setting the table putting all of her serving dishes with her food out. She'd need to clean up some after she was done, but it wouldn't be such a time-consuming task.

Adara had just finished setting up when she heard a buzz at the door. She was reluctant at first to go answer it; after all, this was not her living area. Common courtesy and the simple fact that she was a servant there allowed her to make a decision, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"..." Adara was now, face to, well, abs with Rome. Adara took a few steps back but didn't move out of the way. It wasn't really a problem because Rome simply pushed her aside and stepped in. Adara was left against the hallway wall.

"Father..." Rome called out.

"He's not here, he went out." Adara informed him. Rome growled and turned to Adara.

"What did you do to get him to take you?" Rome asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing, he took me in on his own free will, can one honestly force someone of his standing to do anything he does not wish to?" Adara countered as she looked on at Rome in annoyance.

Rome growled at her. "Watch your tone girl."

"I do not fear you Rome, nor do I care for your domineering ways." Rome's eyes widened at Adara's comment.

"You dare..." Rome began menacingly as he walked toward Adara

Adara interrupted him before he could finish, "Yes I dare. You may be alpha male, but I'm still female, and have proven myself through them, despite my punishment, and my current circumstances. I have defeated several of your women, what makes you think that I would fear you?"

Rome at this walked up to her growling menacingly. "You can..."

"Step away from her Rome." Prophecy said from his doorway, Mouse a step or so behind him.

Rome continued to stare at Adara, who was staring back up at him, unblinking. "You keep talking to me that way, and I"

"You'll what? Hurt me? Punish me? Wouldn't that make you look weak Rome? Unable to handle the problem?" Adara asked, still looking up at Rome furiously. Rome roared and went to grab Adara by the throat. Prophecy had already moved forward and stepped in between Adara and Rome, roaring right into Rome's face making him take several steps back.

"YOU DARE disrespect my home, when I gave you DISTINCT orders to step away from her?" Prophecy growled out. "You forget your place Rome. I have no problem in reminding you."

Adara knew that she'd be reprimanded for her rash behavior towards Rome, but she couldn't keep taking his lip. Adara crossed her arms and waited what was coming for her. Then she noticed that Mouse was looking at her.

She raised a brow, somewhat sheepishly. Thinking, _Great, not only am I going to have Prophecy scold me, but it's going to be in front of Mouse._ Adara was telepathic, telekinetic, just all around mentally powerful. She had the ability to project thoughts to others. But someone else in his or her group could do it as well.

Prophecy was telepathic, although, this wasn't Prophecy's only peculiarity. Prophecy was albino. If one has ever seen an albino alligator, then you have an idea as to the skin tone. He was also odd eyed. One of his eyes was a deeper gold than the other. These differences made him all that more intimidating.

Rome gave in, bowing his head to Prophecy. "I apologize father..."

Mouse kept looking at Adara who had actually looked cute. _What the hell am I thinking? Cute? Gods, I've been idle far too long if I'm thinking like that_. Mouse hadn't noticed, but he'd projected his thoughts to both Adara and Prophecy.

Prophecy did nothing as he was still staring Rome down and putting him in his place.

Adara on the other hand turned to Mouse and gave him an odd look and then said. "Get over it, you're not my species, I don't date assholes." She snickered with amusement. Mouse, if he could, would have turned red. He looked like he wanted to crawl within himself and die.

Rome looked at Mouse oddly. "What the hell did you say?"

Prophecy turned to Mouse and raised a brow bone. "Cute? That is an odd word to describe her."

Adara looked at Prophecy and raised a brow. "You're...telepathic?"

Rome sighed and started heading towards the door, past Mouse. "Did I dismiss you BOY?" Prophecy called out to Rome. "I'm ordering you to stay for the meal Adara has prepared." Rome couldn't disobey the order; he knew that, they all knew that. He turned and walked back standing before his father.

Adara had turned back to Mouse. "So you think I'm cute huh?" Adara smirked at this giving him a mischievous look.

Mouse gulped. Why did he feel like he'd just become the object of her twisted sense of humor? Mouse had to answer. "No, momentary lapse of sanity." He walked past her and went to sit at the table. Awaiting his grandfather and father, who'd both made their way to the table. Adara who obviously would not normally eat with the men turned and started towards her room.

Prophecy wouldn't have that though. "Adara, you may join us." This came as a shock to everyone, especially Adara. She nodded and walked over to sit across from Prophecy, so she wouldn't be sitting next to Mouse or Rome. Mouse seemed comfortable enough; he honestly did not care, well, that's what he was telling himself anyway. Rome on the other hand found this very awkward. Females and Males, unless of the same ranking and stature, did not eat together.

Rome began to object, "Father..."

"This is MY table Rome, you will respect it. You forget, I know what you're thinking. I do not need to justify my decisions or my behavior to you, ESPECIALLY not within my own home. So heed me and heed me well, I have taken her as my servant, and you will respect her as my vessel whenever I send her out on an errand, God help you if you challenge anything I have sent her specifically to do. You do well to tell those boys of yours the same thing. Or I will not hesitate to take back the position I so generously allowed you to take, IS THAT, understood?" Prophecy's voice left no room for argument.

_Well_, Adara thought to herself, _this is going to be an interesting family meal._ "Anyone want some fruit cocktail?" She asked politely with a soft smile on her lips.


	7. Adara's Journey Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the revised and edited chapter 7! **

**Chapter 7 (So yeah, how about that fruit cocktail?)**

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Rome was looking at Prophecy, he was staring back at Rome, neither of them blinking. Adara knew this was one of those, "male" things. She looked at Mouse after asking about the fruit cocktail. Prophecy and Rome had ignored her, locked in their own war, Mouse on the other hand looked at her oddly, as if she couldn't see what was happening before her eyes.

_You know, they're having a SERIOUS conversation. You could at least respect that...but then again, insulting the Alpha Male...honestly, are you that ignorant?_ Mouse's thought was directed at Adara, who simply shook her head and communicated to him.

Adara scoffed reflecting back to him, telepathically, _You're one to talk PRECIOUS, you pissed your father off by not following orders. Beside, You don't see me staring him down do you?_

This infuriated Mouse. "Are you implying that my grandfather is ignorant?"

Adara simply shook her head once more. "You know Mouse, I'm surprised you've lasted this long. With your way of jumping to conclusions, I would think you'd have died before you got this far." Mouse snarled and stood looking at Adara, who'd also come to her feet and was staring him down. Well, in her case, up.

Prophecy and Rome both looked away from each other and stared at Adara and Mouse. Who were now glaring daggers at one another. "You dare insult me?!" Mouse growled furiously as he glared at Adara.

"WE'VE been through this Mickey, I dare, OH I DARE..." Adara countered, furious in her own right.

This answer caused Mouse to roar at Adara who simply shifter her body to one side putting her hands on her hips. "Hmm, I suppose I should humor you."

Adara roared back at him, hers obviously higher pitched than his; after all she was female, and smaller than he. Mouse again was taken by surprise. Rome was actually flabbergasted. He hadn't expected tension between Mouse and the girl. Rome looked over at his father who taking bites out of his dinner and observing Mouse and Adara as if they were there for his entertainment.

"Why the hell didn't I just put you out of your misery the day you were lost?" Mouse said out of frustration.

"Because you can't kill me. You'd try, but you just simply, CAN'T." Adara waves a hand dismissing him. "Bah, most of you men think that because someone doesn't naturally fight for the top spot, they are weak and unambitious. I on the other hand don't underestimate my opponent, and shipmates. You've made some massive assumptions about me MOUSE. You know nothing about me, my culture, and/or my abilities, but I know about yours. You simply don't have the knowledge to do it."

Adara had not moved from her spot although Mouse had started moving closer. He now stood before her, only a foot of space stood between them. Mouse was simply vibrating with suppressed anger. Adara stared coolly back at Mouse, her eyes regarding him without emotion.

Prophecy was curious to see what Mouse would do. He felt the tempest raging within Mouse. The war of conflicting emotions Mouse held for Adara. The girl definitely was under his skin. He hadn't expected for Mouse to react this way so soon. Mouse was either going to drag her out of the room to try and beat her, or he was going to drag her out of the room for something far less, painful for either of them.

Either way, he wasn't going to intervene. Rome looked rather confused at first, and then decided to sit back and watch just as his father was doing. It was rather amusing. Mouse looked like he was about to kill her. She looked annoyed, not afraid. That was interesting indeed.

In a split second, Mouse grabbed Adara by the shoulders and hoisted her up to be at eye level with him, it had startled her at first that he'd actually laid a hand on her. She had a split second to react, she either would let him continue to grip her, or she'd kick him in the stomach. Mouse growled in her face as she glared back at him. "YOU AND I...ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK..."

Adara scoffed. "Make me." Adara wrapped her legs about his torso, flung herself back making Mouse fall forward awkwardly as Adara maneuvered him down, breaking free of his grasp and pinning his arms above his head while his legs were pinned down with his own body. "So, TALK." Adara said into his face, she was strong; her bloodline ensured her dominance over him. She knew she'd win before doing this. She didn't take gambles unless she knew their outcome. At least that's how it usually went. She was at odds with this one.

Rome straight out laughed. Prophecy gave out a chuckle. Mouse couldn't believe A _GIRL_ had just pinned him down. His father was laughing at him, his grandfather very much amused. And the little thing holding him in place looked so amused with herself. She didn't bother to hide her the satisfied look in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. Adara released him letting him straighten up, which left him kneeling before her. Adara took a few steps back, putting about three feet of space between them.

Adara smirked and asked casually, "Care to try again Squeaker?"

Mouse came to his feet and growled. Mouse had enough, but getting her to go by force wasn't working. So he'd better try ASKING, as if he was actually going to do this. He knew he couldn't afford to humiliate himself further in front of his father and grandfather. Mouse growled the question out darkly. "Would you _PLEASE_ come with me into another room so that I _MAY_ speak with you?"

Adara knew that this was causing him trouble; she smirked and nodded, turning from him to look at Prophecy who looked just as amused as she. She bowed her head lightly, Prophecy nodded his permission, and then Adara headed to her room. "My room will be fine, you joining me, Mouse?" Mouse turned and bowed to both his father and Prophecy and stomped off after Adara, the door shutting behind him.

Rome turned to Prophecy. "Did you plan this?"

Prophecy ate a piece of fruit and drank some water. "Does it look like it needed encouragement? For someone who claims to be one of our most skilled and tried Yautja Rome, you are not observant. Your son was obviously taken with the girl."

Rome snorted. "How can he be taken with that? She isn't our kind."

"When has our family followed convention Rome? This clan was born of that inability to conform. It also is one of the strongest, most successful clans because of that distinctive way of thinking. I'm surprised you haven't realized it." Prophecy countered finishing the food on his plate. "She's also a marvelous cook. He's better off with her."

Rome growled Prophecy merely chuckled. "You try not to like her, but the more you fight it Rome, the more you realize that you can't help but like her"

Rome answers, "I like her as much as I'd like a chestburster." Prophecy laughs at Rome's pout-like tone.

Mouse had followed Adara into her room, not paying attention to their surroundings. He was angry, angry than he'd ever admit. "_YOU LITTLE WITCH!_" he hissed at Adara.

Adara raised a brow and tilted her head to one side. "Witch? Well, I suppose to you I may be." Adara places a finger by the left side of her mouth as she thinks. "Hmm, yes, yes . . . " She looks back at Mouse. "I've decided that yes, I DON'T CARE!"

Mouse makes a grab at her, Adara had enough and grabs at him. Together they hit the floor with a loud thud, rolling around on the floor toppling over nightstands and decorations. It was a struggle for dominance. Adara wasn't going to let him win, and think that he was right. Mouse wasn't going to let her think that he was wrong. He was right and he'd show her.

Prophecy and Rome had actually finished their meal, and by Prophecy's suggestion, albeit, forced suggestion, left the room. He figured that their argument was going to get much worse before it got better. He wasn't going to sit there and listen to all that. Rome had wanted to intervene and stop their antics, but again, Prophecy did not allow it. So he went with him, grumbling all the way out.

Back in Adara's room, things weren't as collected. Mouse had pinned Adara, but she'd managed to get out of it and pinned him, on his stomach, with his right arm cranked back behind his back. "SAY IT, SAY IT!" She yelled out excitedly.

"The hell I will!" Mouse flipped her off of him, Adara ending up landing a few feet away on her back. Mouse lunged at her, pinning her with her arms up above her head and her legs trapped beneath one of his. He was actually perspiring; he hadn't had a work out like this in ages.

"You say I'm right and deal with it you brat!!" Mouse yelled at her in frustration.

"NEVER!" Adara screamed back, her eyes flashing with fury.

"You insulted me before the other Yautja simply to make yourself look good! You're a coward!" Adara again yelled out into his face.

Mouse roared, "WHO SAYS I SAID IT FOR LOOKS? LOOK AT YOU? YOU'RE... you're...beautiful..." Mouse's voice had been drained off all anger.

Adara stopped struggling instantly. "..." Her breathing had actually shuddered out.

"You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman Adara..." His voice had softened, his demeanor relaxed. Mouse's eyes were studying her face, as if memorizing it. Adara had never seen such eyes, or rather, never seen that look in them.

"You are not disgusting...in fact, I am surprised nobody has claimed you..." Mouse's words came out in such a way, as if he were hesitant to tell her. "I...I'm sorry..." Mouse hesitated once more, loosening his grip on her arms and sitting up.

Adara sat up as well, and continued to look at him and gave into the compulsion she felt deep within her. Adara came to her feet and gave him a hot, wet kiss on the neck, she'd gotten him right on the area behind his ear, nibbling and biting on him every so often. Her hot breath and kiss mingling with his sweat as she took in his scent. "You taste..." Adara breathed out hotly next to his ear. "So good . . . " Her breath was shuddered out as she again licked at his skin.


	8. Adara's Journey Chapter 8

**A/N: Edited and Revised as well. **

**Chapter 8 (Hotness...)**

Mouse's mandibles and eyes had widened in shock. Feeling her soft mouth on his skin made him visibly shiver. He'd never actually mated with anyone, and was completely at a loss about how creatures like Adara copulated, or, instigated intercourse. He had a feeling though, that this is where it was going. Not only that, her body temperature that seemed to be higher than normal.

"Ugh!" A groan/growl escaped him. Where had it come from? He was definitely aroused by her touch and attention. His skin felt fevered, his breathing was coming in shallow breaths as if he had been winded. Why didn't he push her away? He didn't want this . . . did he? But it felt so good. Her mouth and teeth gently touching and nipping at his skin, not aggressive like the women of his kind were. He closed his eyes and allowed her touch. He started to softly purr for her, in its own way, Mouse came to realize, his body had made the decision for him.

Adara continued her assault on Mouse's neck and senses. She'd traveled down to the base of his throat trailing her fangs (She was a demonic creature after all) along his smooth skin. Her hands had removed what little armor he'd been wearing. She was quite skilled with it, so it was off within minutes. Adara's mind was clouded with lust. Her body was now crying to be touched. But he wasn't making a move to touch her. Her tongue trailed its way to the other side of his neck, her lips giving him soft moist kisses all the way there. She was hungry, starved. Her fingernails were now digging into his shoulders, drawing blood.

Mouse felt the sharp piercing feeling from her nails; it served to only heighten his pleasure. He started to lean back, simply marveling in the sensations she was causing. His body was already reacting to her seduction. He'd heard that humans often sought each other, for mating. They mated for simple pleasure, although they often did mate for procreation. He caught her scent. She was definitely in her season. This only served to arouse him further. He'd just noticed that he was no longer wearing armor.

His eyes shot open. When had she removed it? She was now over him, omitting soft purrs of her own. He had no idea that she could do that as well. It definitely worked on him like an aphrodisiac. The fact still remained that he had no idea how to touch her.

Adara had leaned forward as he leaned back. Mouse was now fully aware that he was now laid under her. He still wasn't touching her; her mind seemed to factor in through the haze of lust. Her mind finally gave her what is the equivalent of a bucket of cold water. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'S JOINING IN?! HE PROBABLY THINKS THIS IS FUNNY AND THEN WILL STOP YOU AND LAUGH AT YOU! STOP!_.

Adara sat up quickly and pulled away. Her body shuddering with unfulfilled desire. Her hands shook as she pushed her hair away from her face. Her expression was completely unguarded, vulnerable. She felt like a fish out of water. Confusion and desire were not a good combination. She started to speak in archaic, forgetting that it wasn't his language. "I'm so sorry, I did not . . . I had not meant . . . " Her voice itself was wavering.

Mouse had practically roared with frustration when she'd pulled away. His body was now hard with desire, pulsing invitingly. He'd growled out aggressively as he sat up, ready to roar out at her if she were playing with him. That is, was ready until he noticed her body language. She wasn't playing with him; she simply was as confused as he. Her body shaking, though it was apparent that she was not suffering from the cold. She'd spoken something, but he didn't know what that was. He didn't know the language. He'd omitted a soft purr, his head tilting gently to one side, questioningly. It seemed like this was not a time for words, he honestly didn't trust his own not to sound like that of an untried boy. But then again Mouse was untried.

Adara shook her head once more, as if doing so would clear it. She cleared her throat, once, twice and then spoke out again, in his language this time. "I...I apologize, I hadn't meant to..." Her breathing was irregular. "I shouldn't have . . . " She scurried out of the room and headed into the bathing room, locking the door behind her. Her mind thinking wildly, _What the hell had happened? She didn't want him; she wanted nothing to do with him. As matter of fact she had been willing to make an allowance about keeping skulls as trophies, _(Which she didn't do because it was against her code of honor.) _Just to keep his skull as her most prized one._ She leaned back against the door with both her hands in her hair. _What was happening to her?! _

Mouse had not moved a muscle. He'd watched her run from the room and him, and continued to watch the door absentmindedly. He allowed his thoughts to dwell on the fact that he'd moments earlier, been close to mating with Adara. His urge to mate clawed at his mind. He needed a woman, and he needed one bad.

The only problem was, that when he'd thought of trying to attract one of the Yautja women, his body seemed to digress from its readied state. He definitely did not understand THAT. He came to his feet and replaced his armor back on his body. He stepped out of Adara's room and looked around.

She'd gone into the bathing room. She didn't want to be around him, which was obvious. Frankly, he didn't mind that one bit, he needed to distance himself from her. He'd almost committed an irreversible mistake. He walked out of his grandfather's quarters and headed towards his own. He needed to take his mind out of the situation. He needed to distract his body from Adara's touch.

_**The next day**_

Adara wakes with a start. She was lying on her bed nude. After having washed herself of with cold water the evening before, Adara had returned to her room to find Mouse gone. She was glad, she hadn't the courage to face him after she'd practically assaulted him. She could just picture the laughter from the other Yautja once Mouse told them about her, "eagerness" for him.

She buried her face into a pillow. "God how I wish, I wasn't so honorable sometimes. I do NOT want to go out and face them this day." Her words where muffled by the pillow, she really just wanted to scream. With that, she sat up, tossing the pillow away as she looked around for her clothing.

Prophecy was sitting in his meditation chamber alone; his gift allowed him far more insight into people's psyche than they really wanted to know. He knew what had occurred between Mouse and Adara. As a matter of fact, he'd expected it far before they went into Adara's chambers the night before. He'd felt Adara awaken, and decided to give her time alone. He'd have her cook him his meal later. He wanted to see what she'd do with her newfound situation.

Adara dressed in her usual attire of black leather pants, boots, and jacket. She stepped out of her room just as she was braiding her hair into one thick braid down her back. She then heard main doors chime sound out. She furrowed her brow; she knew Prophecy was there, she could feel him. She shrugged lightly as she started walking towards the door to see who it was. Upon opening the door, she was face to abdomen with a male Yautja, and from the looks of it, a high ranking one. Adara looked up and before she could say anything, was pushed aside as the male and two of his companions entered the room.

Malice looked back at the Ooman that had answered Prophecy's door. He'd narrowed his eyes when her gaze did not turn away from his own. Malice had heard that Prophecy had taken a pet; he'd not imagined it would be an Ooman woman. They were known for their weakness and their inability to keep their own male counterparts from treating them as they wished. He snorted some in her direction. She simply studied him coolly. No rise in temperature, no change in scent. She truly was not afraid of him. _How very interesting._ Malice thought.

Adara walked past Malice, not sparing him a second glance after their initial stare down. She knew that she needed to tell Prophecy; she had to remember that not everyone cared about what she was doing there or whether or not she was respectable. Most Yautja on this ship had problems with her being considered an equal, which, in all reality, she was not. The only Yautja who'd showed her otherwise was Prophecy.

_Well_, she thought, _that wasn't true. Mouse had . . . _she scoffed to herself. She was being stupid again. The boy wanted nothing more than a way to entertain him.

She looked back at Malice. "I will tell Prophecy that you are here." She turned to the meditation room door was about to knock when it opened Prophecy was standing before her. She stepped aside and gave him room to pass. Bowing her head lightly to Prophecy, but making it apparent that he was the only person she'd bow to. With that done, she excused herself from the room and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you kept Oomans now Prophecy, how quaint." Malice turned to Prophecy after watching Adara leave. Malice was actually older than Prophecy, but Prophecy had gained more prestige, a fact of which Malice was NEVER comfortable with. In all truth, Malice hated it. Hated Prophecy. But, he had to respect him. It was their way. Even as an Arbitrator, he could not out rank Prophecy.

"What I keep is none of your concern Malice, why are you here?" Prophecy said with casualty. Prophecy never seemed to have a feather out of place.

Malice growled softly, "We have an issue . . . " Malice went on to explain how they had a suspected bad blood among the clan. Since he was known other than for his scent, Malice would need to stay to find him.

Prophecy growled in annoyance, "This is something you should bring to Rome's attention. He would assist you. I will try and find this filth before he strikes again."

Malice's mandibles flared some at the implication of not doing his own hunting and said, "That is my job."

"Your job Malice was to never let this bad blood leave the ship he'd previously existed in. Now he's here on MY ship with my people." Prophecy countered curtly. Malice bowed his head to Prophecy, it was making him boil inside, but he had to respect Prophecy. He took several steps back and then went out Prophecy's door, Malice's two companions flanking him.

O.O.O.O

Mouse had gone straight to his quarters after his encounter with Adara the evening before. He'd shivered uncontrollably as he'd made his way to his quarters. As he'd entered them, he'd gone to the bathing room and had bathed himself continuously to get her scent off of his skin. Whenever he thought that he no longer could smell her, he caught a rivulet of it again. It took him three hours to realize that the scent didn't linger on his body, but his mind. The memory of how her scent had thickened, to the point he could taste it in the air around him. It had intoxicated him like no other scent had. He figured that it had only been his heightened emotions that had led him to find it intoxicating. They'd been rolling around on the floor cursing each other out, trying to dominate over one another.

The morning after, he'd awoken disturbed. He'd started to dream about her. The scent was haunting him. He couldn't seem to vanish its affect. He'd woken up hard and ready to take her, but she wasn't there. Adara was at his grandfather's. He couldn't just barge in and tell his grandfather he was going to mate with Adara whether he liked it or not.

Well, he probably could...just wouldn't live very long, not long enough to do it anyway. So, he scratched that idea out of his head and decided that he'd need to catch her alone in a hallway. She was always getting lost, if that were the case then, the fun he could have seducing_...??...Wait a minute. _Mouse thought. He had no idea how women like her were stimulated. He had instinctive knowledge regarding women of his own kind, but not of Adara's.

After having breakfast, he was able to get a control over his raging lust for Adara, keeping his mind occupied with the upcoming hunt he'd be departing on. Thinking of his first and up most important duty helped him focus again. Although, he had to keep his mind from straying every so often, his body wasn't responding in a uncomfortable manner. Mouse headed out the door, he was going to go spar for a few hours, get the restlessness out of his system.

Adara had cooked breakfast for Prophecy and herself, and was now setting the food up on the dining table. She looked over at Prophecy who was sitting silently at his chair; he had a brooding expression in his eyes. Adara didn't want to disturb him, but she figured he'd want to eat before the food chilled. Space after all, was a very cold place.

"Prophecy, your meal is ready." She said the words gently but firmly. They had perfect hearing; she didn't need to yell it out. Prophecy turned to her direction and nodded, coming to his feet. He walked over and sat in the high-backed chair that denoted his status. Adara sat to his right as she had already served him and was now serving herself.

"What do you think of the Yautja that came in a while ago?" Prophecy asked somewhat thoughtfully his expression had not changed.

Adara finished chewing the piece of fruit in her mouth and answered, "He hates your guts. Hates you so much so, that the only reason why he doesn't kill you, is because your laws prohibit such dishonorable behavior." Adara had spoken in a matter of fact way. She'd never really been one to dice words, especially when asked about her own opinion.

Prophecy chuckled at this. "You're right. I feel it as well. Although, I don't imagine why he'd feel such hatred for me." Prophecy if anything, sounded amused now.

"Maybe you mated with someone he wanted..." Adara took a wild guess, Yautja men only got obnoxiously sorely when it involved mating privileges.

Prophecy laughed out right, purr like sound she found cute, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "It would not surprise me. But I believe it is because I have a higher position than he. He is older than I after all."

Adara nodded chuckling, "Ah, so it's the, 'Fucking kid out did me' reason. I never would have guessed." Adara laughed now herself. It was really ridiculous what some of these hunters would get angry over in Adara's point of view anyway.

Prophecy had laughed at her quaint way of expressing the rivalry between men. It was dead on too. "Don't men of your culture do such things little one?"

Adara chuckled, "Yes they do. And where it they that were going through the jealous, "he's better than me" situation, I'd mock them as well."

Adara chuckled, "I'm open to mock everyone equally."

Prophecy chuckled at this. Her circumstances didn't seem to dampen her spirits. "My grandson favors you . . . I am sure you are aware."

Adara blushed red. She had not expected Prophecy to bring that topic up. She really hadn't. She looked at him nervously and then chuckled. "Um, I guess? I really don't know." What else could she say, she couldn't very well say, _YES, HE'S ABSOLUTELY MAD ABOUT ME! COULDN'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF ME LAST NIGHT!_ That thought alone made her grimace. Mouse had done the exact opposite. He just sat there, and then lay there. And then roared at her when she pulled away.

Prophecy chuckled. "He doesn't know how you work Adara..."

Adara was pulled from her thoughts abruptly. "I. I'm sorry?"

"Mouse." Prophecy continued. "He does not know how your kind mates. It is not because he did not wish to" Prophecy chuckled again. "His scent was strong when I came inside last night. He definitely wants you."

"But, but, why? I mean..." Adara was interrupted.

"Why did you desire him? Perhaps if you can answer that question, you can answer your own." Prophecy sagely said once more.

"I...I don't know what he wants. One moment he's insulting me, the next he's telling me I'm beautiful and he doesn't know why I'm not taken. It gets confusing. I don't think he knows what he wants." Adara said in a rush.

Prophecy leaned back in his chair and regarded her with curiosity. "Why don't you help him then? Make up his mind that is."

Adara leaned back against her own chair. "I don't know if that's what I want either, I mean, he insults me in front of others because he may look bad. I cannot live with a man who's ashamed of me."

Prophecy nodded, "Reasonable request. He is young, tempestuous. He is in need of guidance, internal guidance. He is fractured in his feelings for you."

Adara sighed, "Why are you telling me this Prophecy? It is not like the clan would see this union as an honorable one. After all, I am in servitude because I did not follow instructions."

Prophecy shook her head. "I cannot believe they did not tell you. Then again, I don't imagine they would. Adara, you did follow instructions, although you hadn't meant to. That box you were given, it was meant for Rome."

Adara gaped at Prophecy. She'd, suffered 20 lashings for a mistake she'd never committed. "Nayarit has wanted you to fail for quite a bit. She seized the fact you didn't know any better as reason enough to do so." Prophecy revealed further, watching Adara attentively.

Adara's eyes narrowed. "Well, it appears that Nayarit and I have a meeting she cannot refuse."


	9. Adara's Journey Chapter 9

**A/N: Edited and Revised. Please Review guys! Lemme know what you think of the small editions or clarifications...or, if you simply just like it! LOL **

**Chapter 9 (The Reckoning)**

Adara was furious. She'd been whipped for disobedience, when she had not disobeyed. Adara's eyes narrowed further. Most of the Yautja present had been glad to see her punished. Had they known? Or had Nayarit lied to them as well? If that were the case, Nayarit had a bigger problem than Adara on her hands. But Adara knew that in order for the clan to see Nayarit for what she was, she'd have to push her enough to spit it out.

Adara focused back on Prophecy as she sighed out. "Who else knew? Or was it your mental abilities that made you privy to the information?"

Prophecy chuckled, "Nayarit most definitely did _NOT_ tell me. For I am an Elder, and telling me that she was going to have someone whipped because of her jealousy would certainly make her look weak. My psychic abilities unraveled that gem of a lie."

"Well, she has a right to fear what I will do now. Excuse me . . . I have an engagement with someone I DARE not miss." Adara bowed her head to Prophecy as she came to her feet and started heading towards the door.

"What do you plan on doing Adara?" Prophecy's calm question stops her.

"I plan on taking what she feared I'd want." Adara scoffs, "If she'd left me be, I would have never desired to take it from her. Now I know she is not fit to be alpha female." With that Adara stepped out of Prophecy's quarters and started heading towards Nayarit's chambers.

Prophecy smiled as the door shut behind Adara. He leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Good, I was getting sick of the bitch myself."

Once Adara stepped out of Prophecy's quarters, she growled out in frustration. She took in a breath and started walking toward Nayarit's chambers, which were on the same level as Prophecy's. Two female guards were posted near the entrance. Adara knew they'd try and stop her, but at this point, she was certainly not going to take no for an answer. Under normal circumstances Adara would simply ask permission, but as she came closer to the women, it was obvious they weren't going to be compliant.

"What do you want Ooman?" One of the women asked rather curtly.

Adara answered her as courteously as she could manage, "I need to speak with Nayarit."

The other woman scoffed. "She summons you, not the other way around. You will wait until she calls upon you."

Adara narrows her eyes. "If you must see it that way then I suppose I'll have to tell Prophecy that you said I couldn't speak with her..." Adara started to turn around a smirk coming across her lips. She wasn't used to using someone's name that way, but she wanted a piece of Nayarit, and she would let nothing deter her from that goal.

The women looked at each other wide eyed, they couldn't very well say "No" now, considering that it would be a direct disobedience to their most Ancient and respected of Elders. "Wait..." One of the women said as Adara started to walk back towards Prophecy's chambers.

"She is not here... she went to the bathing area..." One of the women said hesitantly. She after all, did not want to get in trouble for not letting their Elder's vessel communicate something to Nayarit.

Adara smiled triumphantly right before she turned around to face them. At which point her smile was gone. "Thank you, I will make sure to tell Prophecy of your cooperation." Adara bowed her head lightly as she headed towards the lift. Adara was already thinking up a plan. If more people were around, then more people would be there to witness Adara challenge Nayarit. If that were the case, Nayarit would have to accept, lest she is seen as weak.

Adara waited as the lift doors opened. She would certainly make the most of this time. Calculating what Nayarit might do. Adara stepped into the lift, and leaned up against one of the walls, her arms crossed her head lowered some. She kept thinking about her task at hand. What good could come of challenging Nayarit? What if she did win? Why not expose Nayarit as a liar and let it be done?

Adara knew that such actions would not help, and/or make a difference. She had to be proven incompetent, and Adara would be the one to prove it to her although that itself did not come without its complications. Should Adara win, she knew that she'd be faced with continuous challenges from every female Yautja on this ship. They would most certainly not agree to have an "Ooman" lead them. Adara scoffed, she wasn't interested in leading them in the first place. If she felt so strongly about this, should she not just challenge Nayarit to the death and let the other female Yautja figure out who will be the clan ruler.

That seemed a better option. She wouldn't be challenged anymore. Adara kept thinking about her options as the lift stopped, it wasn't her floor, she assumed there were others coming on. She had not lifted her head as the doors opened, and only noticed someone's feet as the doors closed, with the Yautja in with her. She saw no point in communicating with anyone considering they were not the kind to have "chats" with her kind.

"Is it your habit to not face those who are higher ranking than you girl?" The question was said rather impatiently, which made Adara lift her head to look at the person who'd uttered it. Her eyes came into contact with a pair of dark green ones, Malice's eyes to be exact. He was the Arbitrator who spoke with Prophecy earlier in the day.

Adara bowed her head lightly before looking up at him. "I thought it was the preference of all to not be, looked in the eye." Adara said simply, she wasn't sure how to handle him. He wasn't of this clan.

Malice tilted his head some to the left regarding her with much curiosity. "You do not seem afraid, this vexes me." At this Adara actually chuckled, which made Malice become even more curious.

Adara turned to him and said with a smirk, "Why would I be afraid? You are an arbitrator, unless I have broken a law, I have nothing to 'fear' from you." Adara had remained leaning up against the wall, looking up at him with a somber expression.

Malice gave Adara a once over, as if assessing to whether or not believe her. He answered shortly after, "I see, well, I am an Ancient as well girl . . . so you will do well to remember that."

Adara raised a brow at this and bowed her head once more. "I apologize if I seemed rude, I have a current problem that seems to-"

"I do not want to hear about your problems, " Malice said rudely as the lift doors opened once more revealing three male Yautja as they entered the lift. They bowed their heads respectfully at Malice, but pushed Adara behind them as they entered the lift. Almost knocking Adara over. Adara managed to catch herself, but unfortunately it was Malice's arm she'd take a hold of to keep her balance.

Nobody touched an Ancient or an Elder without his or her permission. She pulled her hand back, but not quick enough to have escaped detection.

"You filthy rat!" One of the male Yautja (a younger one by the looks of things.) Roared as he slapped Adara across the face. She hadn't had time to block it, she'd been looking up at Malice at the time. Adara stumbled off of her feet, and onto her backside, cracking her head on the wall behind her she started coming to her feet as another of the Yautja grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, still forcing her against the wall.

"Let her go . . . " Malice growled menacingly. The young male drops Adara immediately and bows to Malice before moving away from her. Adara holds her neck as she again comes to her feet. The young Yautja's hand was still imprinted upon the pale flesh of her neck.

Malice growled at the young male and stepped in between Adara and the 3 males, facing her. "Do you always make it a habit of doing what you're not suppose to?"

Adara coughed out, "It was an accident, I am sure you realize that." Her voice was hoarse and strained.

Malice chuckled as he then turned to the three behind him and stated, "You will be getting off on the next floor." They went wide-eyed for a second before bowing their heads and stopping the lift before it proceeded to the next floor. They stepped out and started to walk away from the lift as the doors closed once more.

Malice stated, sounding rather amused, "You do not seem to be popular around here girl."

Adara chuckled, at least, it would have sounded like a chuckle if she could make a sound, but managed to say hoarsely, "I didn't know this was a popularity contest . . . I thought it was all based on supremacy."

Malice turned to look at her and chuckled, "So it is . . . that still does not explain their animosity towards you. I could smell it as soon as they saw you. What have you done to cause it?"

Adara scoffed and shook her head, "More like what I was accused of doing.." Adara's voice came out in a soft whisper. Which was the best her vocal cords could summon.

Malice's brow bones shot up. "Oh? What were you accused of doing?" He leaned up against the wall as the lift continued down. Adara found it annoying that he'd told her he didn't want to hear about her problems and then go off and ask anyway. She sighed out, as her throat started to slowly lose its swelling.

She explained what she'd been set out to do, what had happened to said box, what her punishment had been, how she had taken in it, only to find out that she'd in fact done what she'd been told to do, and still been whipped for it. Malice's face had remained impassive until he heard of Nayarit's treachery. Had Nayarit done such a thing to any Yautja female, Malice would be going to have a word with her. But as this was only an Ooman girl, there were no laws against such treatment. So he had to do nothing for the girl.

"That is indeed a shame, " Malice said with what seemed like disinterest.

Adara shrugged, "It is the way it is I suppose, nothing much I can say about it." She said nothing else; frankly, she hadn't expected any sympathy, much less any help from ANYONE. Which is why she'd been surprised that Prophecy had mentioned anything to her at all. She of course hadn't said she was going to do nothing about it. She had plans on how to handle that problem, but she certainly didn't need to advertise it. The lift stopped once more on the level she was getting off on and opened.

Adara turned to Malice as she bowed her head lightly again, and turned, starting to walk off the lift. Malice had watched her as she disappeared around the corner and looked forward again as the lift doors closed.

"Interesting, no fear, how rare . . . " Malice muttered to himself as he continued on his way.

Adara hadn't known what to think of the encounter with the Arbitrator. She hadn't expected him to show an interest in the going ons of her life. She shrugged off the encounter and again focused on the matter at hand. She needed to get to Nayarit, punch the bitch in the face and call her out. It was a pretty straightforward plan. Adara wasn't one for much "bantering" before doing anything. Straight and to the point was her style.

As Adara rounded another corner, heading down on yet another corridor, she came across several female Yautja who flanked Nayarit wherever she went. She approached them calmly. "Ladies, I wish to speak with Nayarit, would any one of you know where I may find her?" Most of the women ignored her. They went on with their conversation as if Adara had never approached them.

One of them though, answered her. "She isn't here... she has gone to the Alpha Male's quarters." Adara sighed out in frustration. But bowed her head to the woman who'd answered her and turned starting to walk back to the lift.

"You know it's sad, she at one point could have been considered a great lap dog. " One of the women said as Adara walked away. All of the women laugh at this, after all, she was considered below them. Adara narrowed her eyes but kept walking. She was starting to realize that she would do well to beat Nayarit and keep the position it would grant her if not to rule the clan, than to kick the shit out of the women who kept taunting her. Adara was a patient woman their time would come.

Adara got back on the lift once it arrived and headed back up towards Prophecy's quarters. There was no point in having to go look for Nayarit at Rome's, she certainly wasn't going to go and challenge her where it could be simply said that she didn't follow proper rules. Which is something she believed Rome and Nayarit capable of doing. After all, Rome knew that she had done her duty and had said nothing to stop the punishment.

She scoffed, not that he would have anyway. He probably did think she deserved the maltreatment. She leaned up against the wall again. Hoping that this time there wouldn't be anyone else to join her. She didn't exactly like dealing with the Yautja most of the time. She in fact was starting to question why she's really here. She knew of her abilities, knew what she was capable of doing with her hands or a pair of Katana. _Why stay and deal with the crap?_ She'd already taken her punishment, which would prove enough of a sacrifice on her part. She had no reason to stay. They were much too caught up in their primitive world to see anything beyond it.

Her eyes closed as she continued to think of the reasoning behind her travels with the Yautja, unknowingly drifting off into a very deep recess of thought. As she did so . . . her mother's voice came into focus. ._..Because you're not one to leave things unfinished...that is why..._

Adara sighed out. _What does that mean, honestly, there IS nothing to finish mom... it... it's just THERE... no moving forward, just backward._

_Isn't that reason enough for you to finish this... you have made progress, but not perhaps what you would consider progression._ Her mother's voice sagely continued.

Adara sighed out once more. _I suppose anything is possible . . . ._

_It is indeed my dear, we are still watching, and although we do not specifically like the way you have been treated, we leave it in your hands . . . how far are you willing to let them go on being this way?_ Adara's mother's voice asking her this question brought her out of her trance.

Adara opened her eyes slowly, her vision still focused on the wall she was leaning up against. It didn't make any sense, how could she possibly, "allow or disallow" anyone from doing what they've been doing for millennia? She shook her head and pushed herself gently away from the wall. She took the time to look around the lift at this time, nobody.

_Good, nobody saw me going into a bloody trance, behaving so weakly._ Adara thought to herself. She let out a relaxed sigh as once again settled back against a wall. The lift stopped and opened as who other than Malice walks in, this time, with several Arbitrators with him. She bowed her head to them and continued to lean up against the lift wall. Since was actually standing in the back corner, she wasn't in anyone's way. She didn't address them, they hadn't addressed her, and that's how it worked.

Malice had noticed her upon entering the lift. He couldn't help but notice her, she didn't look like anyone else and she had been the only being on the lift at the time. He didn't know why, but felt the urge to talk to her. He didn't even bother. Why should he? He was doing a job and she was nothing but a slave from what he'd heard. She had bowed to them properly this time, which was good.

For some strange reason, he found himself curious about her. This clan never took slaves, at least not human ones . . . so why was she here? The lift doors opened to Prophecy's level, it seemed that the Arbitrators were headed towards Prophecy's quarters as well. Adara was walking behind them, simply because they'd gotten off first and well, she couldn't exactly push her way through them now could she? The stopped at the doors as they opened for the Arbitrators. Adara went to step in, but the doors slid close before her, and try as she might, they would not open again.

Adara sighed and shook her head. She decided that she might as well head off towards Nayarit's chambers, At least that way; she'd be able to wait for the bitch to come back so that Adara can challenge her. It was all she could do at the moment.

_**In Prophecy's chambers**_

"Why do you want to know Malice... she is not your concern..." Prophecy stated from where he now sat. Malice was sitting across from him in Prophecy's private meeting chambers. The other Arbitrators were in the main living area.

"Because I am asking you as an official Prophecy. If what she said is true." Malice said, but didn't get to finish.

"Official to take care of OUR own kind, not a sub species. She is my slave and I will deal with her accordingly . . . " Prophecy said with a finality that wasn't open to be questioned. Malice found himself wondering why in hell he'd asked about the girl's problems. What the hell had he been thinking?

Prophecy cleared his throat and said, "Why don't you ask the girl yourself?" Malice narrowed his eyes and nodded. He came to his feet and walked out of Prophecy's chambers, but not before Prophecy said, "Do not keep her long...she has duties to perform..."

Malice nodded again, raging inside from the disgust of having to follow orders from someone younger than he. He motioned for the Arbitrators to follow him as they all walked out of Prophecy's quarters and started heading towards the lift again.

Malice looked to Norit, his second in command and said, "Find the girl, bring her to my quarters...unharmed." Just as Malice muttered this, they rounded the corner to come face to face with Adara and Nayarit having a confrontation. They stopped and watched, the women hadn't even noticed.

"How dare you accuse me of such base behavior?" Nayarit growled.

"Oh, I agree it's base, hence why it seems to suit you so well, but I thought there were actions even you wouldn't take. Well, I stand corrected." Adara fired back; she was angry, very _very_ angry.

Nayarit went to strike her, but Adara caught her arm, twisted upside down and slammed her up against the wall behind Nayarit, hard. "The only reason, why I don't break your arm here and now, is because I want you to be able to make the futile attempt of defending yourself when you fight me tomorrow afternoon. I'm challenging you Nayarit for dishonoring me for your own gain." Adara smacked away Nayarit's arm away.

Nayarit had no choice but to accept, if she didn't fight, she'd forfeit the win here and now. "I accept." Nayarit growled through gritted teeth as she stormed towards her quarters. Adara smirked and dusted her hands, turning around to find herself face to face with the Arbitrators. Malice was watching her with much amusement.

"Um . . . uh, how long have you been standing there gentlemen . . .?" Adara asked somewhat nervously, she'd just obviously been caught off guard.

Malice asked, "Is what you challenged her for the truth?"

Adara furrowed her brows, but nodded. "I wouldn't lie." She said simply, there was no point in going into detail. They either believed her, or they didn't.

"Come with me. Girl." Malice said coldly. Adara nodded and sighed softly. If she was going to be taken to task for defending herself, Adara knew she'd flip out on him too. They headed to the lift, her in between the men this time, which made her a touch uncomfortable. She'd never been the object of this much attention with the Yautja. Especially not with Elders or Ancients. She was surprised in fact that they approached her at all.

They stopped a level below Prophecy's as the doors to the lift opened. They walked off, as the rest of the Arbitrators below Malice were dismissed. They headed towards their own living areas and were out of sight soon after. Malice turned to face her and motioned towards his chambers. Adara nodded and followed him as he led her in. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she wasn't sure if it could be any good. She scoffed inwardly, that was probably his intent. Have her guessing the entire time. Adara stopped a few feet away from him after they'd entered his chambers. They were about the size of Prophecy's but with a few less rooms.

Malice turned to face her and growled softly. "What do you want from killing Nayarit?"

Adara raised a brow but answered soon after, "To have my honor restored to what it was before she soiled it."

"You still won't get respect." Malice said matter-of-factly.

Adara shook her head. "Even so, I want what is rightfully mine, she-"

Malice interrupted, "OUR rules do not apply to you . . . you will be killed upon winning the match."

Adara scoffed. "Yeah, I'm starting to come to the realization that honorable behavior is only meant for those who are like you or your prey...so I suppose I should be flattered I'm not respected, funny, I'm not."

Malice hadn't expected that response. Still no fear, even after being taken out of her environment, and placed in unfamiliar situations she still did not cower. "You seem depressed to have found this out."

Adara sighed, and nodded, again, Malice had not expected this. "I thought this society was different, that it was better than the rest, it is no different...it is no better, same pettiness, different species. I am disappointed in finding this out. I an no longer growing here. It is time for me to leave."

Malice raised a brow again and tilted her head to one side, "So you would run and concede defeat? You are not the girl I thought you to be."

Adara turned to Malice and raised a brow, "Who said anything about running. I still plan on fighting her, regardless of what you say. My integrity is on the line here. I know to most of you it hardly matters since they believe that I'm below you. " Adara scoffed, "Well, how wrong they are. I will finish this fight off, and then move on. I have no inclination to stay in a place where honor means little to nothing to most of the clan."

Malice chuckled softly as he sat down on one of the very well cushioned sofas. "You will make an interesting leader, that is for certain . . . "

Adara stopped her ranting and looked at Malice, "What do you mean, 'make an interesting leader'?"

Malice chuckled darkly, "You will find out soon enough Adara . . . until then, please, stay for dinner, you and I have much to discuss."

"Excuse me?" Adara went over to stand before Malice, a curious look upon her face. "What do we have to discuss?"

Malice smirked, "Our future..."


	10. Adara's Journey Chapter 10

**A/N: Edited and Revised. :) **

**Chapter 10 - (Destiny)**

Adara blinked, her mouth gaping open. "Our . . . our future?" Adara asked dumbfounded.

Malice nodded sagely "Yes, but lets not get into that . . . come, we shall sit at my table and discuss your lineage."

Adara raised a brow, "No offense…Um, Malice, but I am not exactly sure what's going on. I don't have dinner with people I hardly know. Much less sure I like . . . ". Adara didn't know it, but this honestly pleased Malice, he, after all, was a highly respected and honorable Yautja. He was seen as the head Arbitrator by most clans. Adara of course, knew nothing of this. She just wasn't sure if he was truly trustworthy. Since rules did not carry over to her, she was uncertain as to what they were capable, or incapable of doing.

Malice chuckled, "So suspicious, very smart to be weary of the unknown."

"Being weary gets you nothing around here . . . nothing but humiliation . . . " Adara said as she walked over to sit at the table across from Malice.

"Oh?" He simply stated, he seemed to be observing her rather closely. What had Prophecy and Malice discussed? Was this the reason he suddenly had a change in attitude? Adara was unsure. The reasons could go either way, after all, she did not know Malice much. She sat down next to Malice, although at a very comfortable and respectable distance.

"All right, let us assume that I stay for dinner and that I take what you offer as a, 'wait a minute,' I still don't understand why it is that you have, changed your tone with me." Adara was trying to choose her words carefully Yautja men were prickly creatures.

Malice was clicking his mandibles together as he observed her. She looked nervous, or at least was acting like it, but her vital signs showed nothing but a steady pulse, and no rise in temperature. She was small, that is what stood out to him the most. Prophecy had said she was no human. That she, in fact, was of a different species. He wanted to know more. He couldn't understand why he felt the need to speak with her. Perhaps it was because he was simply curious.

Adara kept looking at Malice, as he seemed to drift off in thought. Great, now he's off in thought and I have to sit here and behave. _I wish I knew why he was interested in talking with me, was it because I touched him earlier? I hope not, it wasn't as if I CHOSE to. After all, if he should be taking anyone to task it should be those assholes that went out of their way to try and push me around._ Adara was still thinking to herself when Malice seemed to have surfaced from his own thoughts.

"Your eyes tell me of the history you have seen Adara." Malice's purr like tone snapped her out of her own thoughts.

Adara's eyes focused on Malice once more as she cleared her throat. "Eyes are indeed windows to the soul, or so they say. I myself think that it is very possible. Why am I here?" Adara tried again. She really didn't want to keep pestering him about it. But she realized the more she waited, the more impatient she became.

"Prophecy has told me you are a great Warrior, a great warrior knows patience, where has yours gone?" Malice teased as he watcher her squirm. He was enjoying this banter, something he hardly enjoyed with anyone.

"Probably went hand in hand with your 'straight and to the point' attitude." Adara countered, as she looked straight into his eyes. Malice had the grace to laugh at this. He'd never since his youth had ANY being talk to him as such and found it amusing.

"I can tell that this is going to be a long evening." Adara said in frustration. Malice couldn't help but laugh again at her consternation.

O.O.O.O

Mouse sighed. He couldn't believe it. After what seemed the twentieth time, the Blooded still didn't seem to get it right. He was running out of patience. Wait, no that had happened yesterday. It never seemed like anything was improving. Yesterday he'd spent the entire morning and afternoon wondering if he should go and look for Adara. In the evening, he'd remembered that he should be training, not thinking about women, or mating.

It hadn't helped though. Even though he'd sparred the entire afternoon, and well into the evening. He'd had no luck getting the thought of running his claws gently up Adara's skin out of his mind. Now, he was standing here watching the blooded, wondering how he could convince her to mate with him.

"Mouse, are you even paying attention?" Morg, his paternal uncle asked. Morg was usually a calm and quiet, he himself was an Elder. Morg was popular, with the Yautja women. Because of this, he had much of the male's respect.

Mouse shook out of it and nodded briskly, "It isn't improving." He simply said as he looked towards the Warriors and motioned for them to intervene with the lesson. If they weren't going to do it right, they'd be punished right. Mouse looked to his uncle and sighed. "I'm having problems . . . "

Morg smirked, "I know what you need boy . . . "

Mouse growled. "Would you mind NOT calling me that?"

Morg chuckled, "Very well, but, I still know what you need . . . a woman!" Morg fairly yelled, which drew attention to both him and Mouse.

Mouse roared them back to work and turned back to his uncle. "Do . . . you . . . mind?!" The words themselves were bitten out.

Morg pulled Mouse along and out of the training area. "Look, I know what you're feeling, it's radiating from you. If you don't take care of the problem, you're going to be unable to focus, THAT, can get you killed Mouse." Morg had spoken seriously this time.

Mouse sighed and grudgingly nodded. He knew that it could very well be the case. It was happening now and he was just STANDING there, observing the young. "What am I suppose to do, most of the women around here overlook me because of my father..." Mouse stated angrily.

"Or me." Morg added, with a smirk.

"OR you . . . " Mouse growled out.

Morg nodded, "Come on . . . I want you to meet someone . . . " Mouse was about to protest, but Morg yanked him along, towards what seemed like the lift.

"Where are you taking me Uncle?" Mouse asked as he fell in step with his uncle.

"To the bridge . . . " Morg said simply as he got on the lift with Mouse.

"Why are we going there?" Mouse asked annoyed.

"Because Mouse, there are two women in there, beside your mother, that I can NEVER seem to convince to mate with me. You my boy, may have a chance." Morg said with a lascivious grin.

"G-r-e-a-t" Said Mouse, unenthusiastically.

"You're not in the spirit of this are you?" Morg commented as he rolled his eyes.

O.O.O.O

"What do you mean, I'm your servant now?!" Adara shot out of her chair in bewilderment.

Malice looked up at her from his seat and nodded. "Yes, Prophecy has handed your sentence over to me to overlook. Which means, you will NOT be fighting Nayarit." Malice spoke calmly as he ate a piece of grilled fruit.

"WHAT?!" Adara roared. That was a slap on the face. How could she not avenge herself? Not kill Nayarit for her dishonor? Unheard of. "Then you're going to have to give me back because there is no way in HELL that I'm not going to kill that godforsaken wench!" Adara said passionately. She was not about to let that woman go unpunished.

Malice raised a brow bone and tilted his head to one side. "What makes you think that I'm not going to take care of it Adara? I am an Arbitrator, I handle problems like these."

Adara growled menacingly, "Ah, yes, but problems like these when they happen to Yautja, not to people like me"

Malice narrowed his eyes and said, "I am telling you now that I am handling it, as you are MY servant and therefore MY problem. As I will not have a dishonored being in my living area, I will solve the issue before we leave tomorrow."

Adara looked back at him as if he'd just grown horns. "Leaving? Where are _WE_ going?"

Malice chuckled and said. "Prophecy tells me that you are quite the skilled fighter. He also said that if you were up against many of us, you'd win. As he is an Ancient, a well-respected one at that, he wouldn't lie about something that serious. So, I'm going to take you with me to test you."

Adara gaped at Malice, with an expression on her face that bespoke her confusion. "Okay . . . let me get this straight, I fear that this conversation has dropped my I.Q. about 30 points. You want me to go off hunting with you. Because of this, Prophecy has given my servitude sentence, to you. Is that right?"

"There is one condition he specified. Which, well, I could simply have withheld. He tells me that you have abilities like his, so I think you would see through me." Malice again grins, because he knew that she hadn't seen anything past the surface. He waited for her to agree with him.

"Uh, no. I probably wouldn't have questioned it. I don't understand why you would lie to me. But since you're telling me you could have withheld information. I'll make sure to go and mind molest you for the information in the future. Better?" Adara finished off sarcastically.

Malice again laughed but sobered quickly enough. "He stated that it is to be your choice. If not, then you stay with him."

Adara opened her mouth to say she'd rather stay with Prophecy. But then shut it again. What good would come of staying here after all these problems? She'd get an opportunity to get off the blasted ship and move onto something else that may prove to be a challenge. Why shouldn't she take the opportunity that was so freely given to her? Or, unless, there was a price. "What exactly other than the normal duties of a servant would I have to do?" Adara's question came out after several minutes of mental debate.

Malice was watching the inner struggle Adara had been going though. Her face had said it all. He knew that he would win this. He never lost. She was peculiar. She didn't think to question his reasoning, or his interest in her. But she questioned things like her duties. Strange that someone should accept something so big, and only worry about the details. Unless of course, she'd come to terms with his offer. "Your duties would include going on hunts for Bad Bloods. That is about the only added duty. Everything else you are already aware of." He wondered if she would accept. She had courage, he had to give her that.

Adara thought it over a second more and then nodded. "I'll go. I see no point in staying here and being idle."

Malice smirked, "Very well, I will inform Prophecy. We leave here tomorrow."

O.O.O.O

"I can't believe you've talked me into this." Mouse muttered under his breath as both he and his uncle walked onto the bridge.

"Relax Mouse, you'll see this won't be a problem." Morg muttered back calmly.

Slayer looked up from her station and raised a brow bone in question. "Yes? What are you doing here Morg? Is someone out to challenge you for a female again?" Slayer chuckled as she continued to work.

Morg purred softly, flirting with Slayer, "No, no Slayer, you know I just love to see you every now and then. Working women always did attract me."

Slayer laughed and then sobered. "Move on Morg, I said it once and I'll say it again, you're not my type."

Morg smirked and nodded, "I suppose that's something I'll live with, but uh-" Morg didn't get to finish.

"It's nothing new for him to hear I'm sure Slayer, after all, he did say you always said no." Mouse commented smoothly. He wanted to get back at his uncle for his stupidity in bringing him here of all places, to look for a female to mate with.

At this, Slayer looked to the younger of the two male Yautja before her and smiled. This was Rome's son. "Mouse, is it not?"

Mouse nodded, looking Slayer over, she indeed was a beautiful female. Sought after by many. She was one of the few women that went off on hunts with the men. Highly sought after, but few ever did get to mate with her. "Yes, it is I."

Slayer looked him over just as he was giving her a, "once" over. "How about you come and talk to me without your uncle later. I'm sure we'll have tons to discuss. You may leave now." With that, she dismissed them and went back to work.

Morg smirked down at Mouse as he again yanked on his arm to get him back on the lift. "HA! You will be mating tonight!" Morg exclaimed triumphantly, as if this in fact had occurred because of him and him alone.

"Get off of it. The only reason she wants to see me is because its her own choice. Not because of you." Mouse muttered in annoyance.

"Boy, you need to shut up and take it how it is handed to you. She wants you, you'll get some and that's the end of it. You may get her pregnant and she will bare you a child. It is what we live for Mouse, even you can't deny that." Mord finished as they walked on.

Mouse huffed and nodded. It was true. Not only that, but if this got Adara out of his system and out of his head. Well, what better reason did he need? "Well, hopefully I won't be too sore for tomorrow. There is much I need to do before the hunt."

Morg laughed, "That's the spirit!"

Mouse glared at his uncle, "Do you have to be so loud uncle, I'm right here?"

O.O.O.O

"Prophecy, why did you not just tell me?" Adara asked Prophecy as she gave him his meal. She was still bound to serve him until tomorrow, when she was to depart with Malice.

"Because Adara, had I suggested it, you would not have considered going. I know you that much. You are inclined to stay where you are comfortable at times." Prophecy said gently as he began to eat.

"Is that such a bad trait though? Is it wrong to want to actually stay where I am comfortable sometimes?" Adara asked sincerely. Adara was never one to stay in one place for too long. It had been so since she was allowed to leave home. She wanted her freedom and wanted to see the worlds through her own eyes. She was now questioning that. Although she didn't say that part of her thoughts aloud.

"No Adara, it is not. If you feel this way, why have you not settled down to a life with a mate and bare children?" Prophecy asked gently. "Why did you accept to go with Malice?" He asked again in the same tone.

"Because, there has to be more for me than just getting a mate and having children. I cannot fathom the idea that all of my experiences will be nothing but stories for my little ones. I want children, but I want to bring them into a world that is beautiful because I helped it become what it is." Adara said passionately. She hardly ever spoke of her feelings of such an important subject as this, but she somehow knew that she could trust

Prophecy to keep her thoughts to himself. "You are out to leave a mark then . . . " Prophecy tried to decipher what it was she was trying to say.

"Not as much as that I think, an imprint would suffice." Adara corrected.

Prophecy nodded, understanding. "Then Adara I fear that you cannot do it on this clan ship. At least, not yet."

Prophecy had hoped that Mouse would have lured Adara enough to his side to get her to stay with him, and bare his children. Although it was forbidden to couple with other species, Prophecy knew that there would be great potential between those two. Mouse had not acted accordingly, and Adara was not one to remain idle or suffer Mouse's attitude.

_That grandson of mine needs a good kick in the ass to get him thinking straight. I cannot believe that he let her out of his sight after what nearly occurred a day or so ago. It appears that I'm going to have to let it go for now._ Just as Prophecy was thinking that, Adara narrowed her eyes at him. Well, at least it looked like it was to him, but she seemed to be looking over his shoulder.

Prophecy turned and looked back. He could have laughed. The boy certainly had excellent timing. "Hello Mouse. what brings you here, especially without knocking?" Prophecy didn't mind having his family come in, but unannounced, that was a different matter.

Mouse had the good sense to look embarrassed. "I am sorry about coming in unannounced grandfather. I was just taken aback by one of the rumors that has been circulating the ship."

Prophecy smiled, there was hope for the boy yet. "Oh? What rumor is that?" "One that claims that Adara will be leaving with the Arbitrators" As Mouse said this, his attention went to Adara who was still eating.

She looked back up at him and smiled. "I am leaving. It isn't a rumor. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Adara smirked as she asked her question, she could see that Mouse most certainly did not think it was great.

"You are not allowed to leave without permission" Mouse spelled out through gritted teeth.

Adara laughed. "Permission? I do have it. Prophecy gave my sentence over to Malice, who by the way is going to clear up that mess with Nayarit for me. So therefore, it's none of your concern, no skin off your back Squeakers." Adara grinned and popped a piece of grilled pineapple into her mouth.

Mouse growled at her and then looked at his grandfather. "You gave HIM the sentence, if you did not want her grandfather, could you not give it back to me?" Mouse chose his words as carefully as his anger allowed him.

Prophecy again smiled as he turned to Mouse, Time to shove him in the right direction, Prophecy thought as he came to his feet. "She was my servant, it was up to me to give her the choice as she was framed for something she did not do. Adara is not a servant here anymore Mouse. She can choose to do what she will, especially if I gave her permission."

Mouse looked to Adara, "You accepted?"

Adara nodded. "What do I have left here anyway? Am I to stay here and rot, or to go on a hunt with Arbitrators? I have everything to look forward to there. I may come back with a higher ranking than you Mouse." Adara couldn't resist putting that in there as well. Mouse roared out of frustration.

Adara rolled her eyes. "What the hell is your problem?" She walked over to stand before him. "You are fit to get rid of me one moment and then you bitch the next. Do all men have mood swings as you do? I could have sworn you were a woman underneat-"

Adara did not finish as Mouse backhanded her across the face. He was furious that she'd even say that he was a woman. Emotional like a woman. How dare she?!

Adara had fallen to the floor, holding her cheek as she looked up at Mouse. "I ask . . . that you remember this moment. So that in the future, you understand why I do what I do."

Mouse was still furious and now looked confused by what she had said. He was about to ask her, but she was already on her feet and did a round house kick to his face. He flew off with the momentum and slammed into a wall, he was out cold. Adara stood staring at his unconscious form, seething with barely suppressed anger. Her eyes were narrowed, her hands fisted at her sides, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands.

"Adara..." Prophecy began.

"I do not intend to continue Prophecy, as far as I'm concerned, any interaction between Mouse and I is dead. If you'll excuse me, I have my things to pack." With that, Adara turned on her heel, with the regal grace of a Queen, she walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Prophecy looked at Mouse and shook his head. "You have just made a lifelong enemy, one that could have been your mate. Foolish child." With that Prophecy left the living area, which is where they've been talking, and walked into his meditation chambers.


	11. Adara's Journey Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - (Moving in and on.)

Mouse moved from the position he'd been left in the night before. He hardly remembered what had happened, that is, until he noticed where he was laid out. I'm still in my GRANDFATHER'S Quarters. Mouse sat up quickly as he looked about the room. It was dark and empty. As far as Adara or his grandfather, neither of them seemed to be around. He came to his feet touching the sore part of his face. That woman hit hard. He had to give her that. He'd never known a Yautja that could match that. Then again, he'd never allowed any male to catch him off guard. 

Mouse headed toward Prophecy's chambers and knocked. He waited for a few minutes before Prophecy opened the door. "Well, I see that you've finally come to." Prophecy said unimpressed. "Yes, yes I have…where is Adara?" Mouse asked gingerly. He didn't exactly feel like he'd handled last night's incident very well. "Adara left three hours ago Mouse. She's gone." Prophecy said calmly. "You have to learn boy, that there are times when you only have one opportunity to make the impression you want. You've sorely failed with her." Mouse's mandibles had gone slack at hearing that Adara was no longer on the ship. He'd been a complete suckling in his behaviour toward her. 

Mouse shook his head and looked at his grandfather. "Well, there is nothing I can do about that now. I only hope that she returns so that I may ask for her forgiveness." Prophecy shook his head. "I do not know if she will ever give it. She was adamant about not wanting to have anything to do with you." Mouse sighed again and looked toward the main door. "Very well, I suppose that I will just go on about my daily duties." Mouse bowed his head to Prophecy and turned to leave. "Mouse, there was a massage for you at my door earlier as well." Mouse stopped and turned to look at Prophecy. "The note said that you were to be at the dock in full armour and ready to hunt at 0800 hours. You now have 20 minutes to be ready." 

"Pauk!" Mouse yelled as he ran from Prophecy's quarters and headed toward his own. He'd forgotten completely what he'd been set out to do. He couldn't believe his lax behaviour. As he ran around a corner, Mouse caught a glimpse of Slayer coming out of another male's quarters, Ice's quarters to be precise. He couldn't believe it. He'd missed his "meeting" with Slayer, and she'd obviously moved on. Great, this is just pauking brilliant. Now I will not have the opportunity myself. What the hell am I doing! I'll be left behind! With that, Mouse took off in a sprint to his quarters. He had the opportunity to get ready and out on the dock before the ship left. He ran into the ship. 

As Mouse readied the cryo chamber and slipped in. The last coherent thought that went through his mind was, "I'm…going to miss you…"After that, he fell into the dream filled darkness that enveloped him. 

The ship jolted and flew out of the bay. Heading towards their newly acquired hunting grounds. It would take them about six months to reach them.

End of Part One

Adara opened her eyes gingerly. She looked around the small room she'd been given to reside in during the course of the trip with the Arbitrators. Nobody seemed to be there at the moment. Adara had been bunked with the only female arbitrator in Malice's group. Her name was Mercy. She'd been named that because she herself actually showed none. Adara sat up in bed, still drowsy from the lack of sleep. She'd been on the ship for nearly a month. Time really did fly when you had better things to do. She'd made some, "friends." The most prominent being Mercy, who respected her for Nayarit's disbanding. Mercy had been given the privilege of dealing with Nayarit. 

Adara remembered that day very well. She knew she'd not forget the look on Nayarit's face when Mercy had, in front of anyone of standing in the clan. Mercy had been quick to kill her. Showing Nayarit, no honor in death. Adara had not looked away from Nayarit's eyes as she died. She knew that it was important to let Nayarit know, why she'd been killed. After having dealt with that problem, Adara was taken to the ship she'd inhabit for a good 5 years. Mercy was third in command within the Arbitrator group. First came Malice, then Norit. Adara had liked Mercy soon after meeting her. Liked her even more after having lived with Mercy for several days. 

Adara came to her feet and waved her clothing on. The benefits of being a magical creature made their appearance every now and then. Adara smiled as she exited the room, Mercy, from the looks of things, was already up and gone. Adara walked down the hall towards the lounge area, where most of the meals were served. Except for Malice who took his meals alone in his quarters. Adara stepped into the lounge area, at once she heard Mercy laughing. Mercy smiled as she noticed Adara and motioned her over. Adara having had no real plan to do anything walked over and sat next to Mercy. "What's going on Mercy?" Adara asked amiably. "Well, you see, we were having a discussion about why men are inferior to women." At that Mercy laughed again, as the male Yautja at her table gave out an annoyed growl and toss of their heads. Adara chuckled softly. "I think that is a matter of opinion." "Nonsense Adara, look. It is the plain truth, we are stronger, smarter-" "I don't fucking think so Mer." Strife another of the Arbitrators grumbled. 

"Oh? Prove me wrong then. If you can outsmart me, and over-power me, then I guess I should give me thesis another look." Mercy smirked and trilled at the prospected of having to embarrass the male in front of his peers. Strife was about to accept the challenge when Norit walked in. "Strife! Mercy! What are you still doing here! You were to be in the briefing room five minutes ago!" Norit roared at the two as they came to their feet and scurried out of the room, bowing their heads to Norit as they pasted. 

Adara turned to look at Norit and smiled. "I've never seen them move that fast." Norit snorted and chuckled. "You've obviously not noticed them under Malice's scrutiny." With that Norit turned and walked out, heading towards the briefing room. Adara chuckled at his comment. It was true, the arbitrators under Malice, all eleven of them, fell into place whenever he was around. Adara never had much a chance to speak with him after their initial talk at the beginning of their journey. That talk itself had been strictly about rules and procedures. He also told her what her position would be on his ship. Which wasn't the greatest, but it wasn't servitude. She was allowed to roam the ship except in designated areas. She was allowed to train whenever she pleased. All she had to do was follow rules. 

Adara came to her feet and walked over towards the kitchen. That is, If it could be called such a thing. There was no typical human stove or oven. She was proficient in using the appliances back home. She walked into the kitchen and looked around, there were no other people in there. She smiled. "Time to make myself a decent meal." With that, and another wave of her hand, she made a stove appear. She also made a set of pots and pans, with corresponding utensils appear. She walked over to their refrigerator and grabbed a couple of eggs, butter and an assortment of vegetables. She'd made that selection of items available to her a week or so ago, when it was apparent that in order to get what she wanted to eat, she'd have to cook it herself. 

Adara began to cook her breakfast cheerfully. There was nobody to complain about the smell. She smirked to herself. It would be nice to have something hearty with this. She walked into the fridge again and came back with a 9 oz. Steak. "Country fried steak sounds good. Oh, and Gravy. Oh yes." Adara began to get the breading for the steak. At that moment, Malice walked into the lounge area. Immediately he smelled food. It smelled delicious to him. He could scent out several known ingredients, with a few that he didn't recognize. "I wonder who's cooking." Malice said out loud to himself as he walked toward the kitchen. As he was near, he could hear someone humming to himself or herself. Malice looked in to see Adara humming and cooking. Nobody else seemed to be around. So he continued to watch as she cooked. It smelled delicious. Whatever it was she was cooking was definitely appetizing. 

Adara continued to cook and not taking notice of Malice. "Hmm, this smells so good. I'll have to make sure to make enough for later. Better than what I have been eating." Adara chuckled and continued working on her meal. 

"I must admit Adara, I agree." 

Adara stopped what she had been doing and slowly turned to face Malice. "Hi" Adara said shyly as she blushed. "I, uh, was hungry and there was nothing to eat that I liked so. I improvised." Adara smiled genuinely at Malice. Malice himself chuckled and trilled. "It is no problem, especially when it smells so good." Adara chuckled and smiled. "Would you like some? I've made enough." Malice smiled and nodded. "It would be great, thank you Adara." 

Adara knew that Malice hardly had any time to actually sit down and chat with anyone, much less with her. So, Adara began to cook for two, twenty minutes later. She put a plate before Malice and placed one in front of herself. "Would you like some watermelon juice? It's very refreshing for such a heavy meal." Malice nodded as he began to taste his dish. His eyes widened with every bite. "Who taught you to cook like this?" Adara laughed and shook her head. "I think you'd laugh if I told you." Malice trilled. "Who taught you Adara, your father?" Malice chuckled. "Actually Malice, yes, my father taught me how to cook." Malice's chuckle stopped instantly. "Are all roles in your race reversed?" Adara had to laugh at that. "Heavens no. My father simply enjoys providing our nourishment. It is the kind of person he is. He defends us and nourishes us. My mother can cook, but my father does not allow her to stress herself with that. She does after all have ten children." 

"Your father must be proud he fathered so many children, strong too, if they are like you." Malice commented after eating another mouthful. Adara nodded. "He is very proud. How do you like your meal?" Adara smiled as she began to eat her own. "It is very good Adara, perhaps I should allow you to cook for the rest of us, or rather, for me." Adara laughed. "Not willing to share the wealth Malice?" She asked playfully, to her surprise he responded in like. "Why should I? I wear the darkest cape around here." Adara laughed harder. She had to set her fork down to keep it from flying out of her hand.

"It is true Adara, you will now be preparing my meals." Malice came to his feet, patted the top of Adara's head and walked out of the kitchen. As he exited the lounge he called out. "I expect my meal to be ready at 1900 hours sharp." Adara blinked and sighed out. "I guess I have an occupation now. Well, at least I'm not a slave." Adara finished her meal and started to clean up. "Hmm, he never even told me what he wanted. I suppose that will have to be up to me." Adara sighed out once more as she exited the kitchen and headed towards out to the lounge.

"What do you mean Strife? I told you, women are FAR superior to men. Shall I show you?" Adara had exited the lounge and heard Mercy speaking with Strife as they passed by. They seemed rather immerged in their conversation. So much so, they hadn't noticed her. Adara chuckled as she went in the opposite direction; she was heading towards the training area. "Some exercise will do me good right now." 

Adara trained for a few hours, until she noticed that she needed to go and start on Malice's meal. Adara showered in the training area and then headed to Malice's quarters. She needed to go up one level to reach his quarters. After reaching the Malice's quarters, she sighed and was about to knock on his door when it opened automatically. She stepped in and looked around. "Malice? Are you here?" There was no answer. She walked further into his living area; she noticed his trophy room, which was off to her left and another series of rooms off to her right. The hall itself led to his living room and kitchen/dining area. She noticed that the kitchen itself held some of the appliances that she had used earlier to cook her meal. "He must have had them brought up here. That smart." As she headed into the kitchen, her comm. Link started ringing. 

She placed a finger over her right ear and pressed the button attached to the comm. "Yes?" "Adara, it is Malice, I'm sure you've just figured out I'm not in my quarters. Feel free to continue preparing my meal, no one will bother you." Malice sounded as gruff and to the point as ever. She figured that he was busy. "Alright, I'll get started and have everything ready by the time you're here." With that, Malice clicked off and Adara got to work. "Hmm, I forgot to ask him what he would like. Well, I best make something with beef then." 

Adara cooked and platted a four-course meal for Malice. They didn't eat many times a day like she had to. They only would eat one day out of a week or so. They needed the proper nutrients to keep them going until then. Adara finished 15 minutes before his appointed time and sighed. "Boy, I'm tired, I'm going to have to go to sleep after he gets in." No sooner had Adara said this when, Malice walked in. "It smells good Adara. It seems that you have everything ready." Adara nodded. "Yes Malice, I do. I hope you enjoy your meal, I'm sorry for my abruptness, but I find that I am very tired, and wish to go to bed now." Adara had spoken as politely as she could.

Malice nodded and bowed his head lightly, his way of saying thank you. Adara bowed her head to him and turned to head out the door. "Oh and Adara, I will require you to cook seven days from now again. All three meals." Adara nodded and headed out and walked to the lift. As she stepped in, Adara leaned up against the side, her eyes starting to shut by themselves. "So tired…" Adara mumbled as the lift stopped on her floor. 

Adara walked to her room weaving her way through the series of hallways until she reached her door. She could hear something coming from inside. "Hmm, Mercy must be in already." She typed in the access code, the door opened, she stepped in and, "OH MY GOD!" Adara yelled, her eyes wide with shock as she turned around. Mercy and Strife were having sex, ON HER BED! Adara bolted out of the door. She could still hear their panting, growling and purring. "I did not need to see that shit!" Adara yelled again. She was leaning back against the door, her face in her hands. "I'll never erase that picture out of my mind. It's burned into my corneas! I'm so tired, where the hell am I going to sleep now?" Adara felt pathetic. Her mental capacity was diminished, not only because of what she had seen, but also because of her fatigue. 

Adara pushed herself off the door and went back down the corridor she had traveled to get to her room. She tried thinking about any available rooms. But she knew that the ship itself was filled to capacity, there was no other room, and she wasn't about to ask the male Yautja, they probably would think she was coming onto them and turn her away immediately. That is when an idea came to her head. "I, I could ask Malice." She wondered if he would accept. She HOPED that he would accept to let her sleep in his quarters tonight. She headed back to the lift, and went back up to his level. 

Needless to say, Adara was nervous. "What if he scoffs and says no, I'm going to feel like an idiot." Better to feel like an idiot than be one for NOT asking. Her mind had a point. She walked to his door and sighed out, lifted her wrist and knocked on his door. Moments later, she heard the door buzz as it opened for her. "Come in Adara." Malice said from inside his quarters. Adara for a strange moment felt as if she was walking into a lion's den. She shook the though from her head and continued down the corridor. "Malice, I'm sorry to bother you, it's just that well..." Adara did not continue, she still didn't see him. "Malice?" She called out. "I'm my trophy room." Adara walked over and started her explanation for being there again. 

"…They were having sex on my bed." Adara finally concluded. Malice didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. The reason why he did neither was simply because she looked utterly exhausted. "So you need a place to stay for the night? Very well, the bedroom is over that way." He pointed to the corridor across the way. Adara sighed and smiled. "Thank you Malice, I truly appreciate it. I'm going to bed now, thank you again." With that, Adara walked off towards the bedroom, stripping off completely as she slipped into the comfortable mattress. She cuddled into the pillows as she pulled the liquid soft sheet over her figure. 

Malice finished up cleaning his trophies and turned towards the bedroom. He'd forgotten to mention that he had no intention of sleeping out of his bed. He would not touch her of course, that would be dishonorable. But he could sleep beside her. He walked into the bedroom, as the lights to the rest of his quarters automatically turn off. He walked towards the bed, his eyes tracing Adara's small figure. The bed sheet over her naked for seemed to only enhance its appeal. 

Malice furrowed his brow. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that of her. Malice shrugged, it wasn't as if he was saying it aloud, and he was allowed, she was in HIS bed. Malice stripped down to nothing as he crawled onto the bed beside Adara. He looked her over once more, close up now. He could smell her intoxicating scent. She smelled nothing like a human, or Yautja. But it was far more appealing than either. Her skin, it looked so soft. He reached out gently as he turned to his side, and began to run a hand down the curve of her body. His clawed hand slipped under the cover, tracing the contours and dips that made up her petite yet curvy figure. He subconsciously started to purr. Adara's body pressed up against his own would be divine. Malice closed his eyes at the pleasure he was receiving from simply TOUCHING her. He shuddered out a breath as he pulled his hand away resting back to his side. Adara stirred some, as if having missed the touch. Her brows knitted together in a frown as she inched closer to Malice. 

Soon enough, Adara was pressed up against Malice, her face buried in the nook of his neck. Malice purred louder, the feeling was beyond words. He could definitely get used to this.

(OH YEAH! So, what do you all think? Steamy I hope. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise it'll be just as good! ) 


	12. Adara's Journey Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – (Confessions)

Malice slowly came awake, purring softly as he did so. He opened his eyes and looked down at the warm body pressed up and cuddled to him. During the middle of the night, Adara had flung a leg and an arm over his body nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He'd never felt so comfortable with a female in his bed. He'd obviously mated in his past, but shortly after the act, he'd have to leave or the female herself would leave. There was no emotional connection. They wanted brood, and that it. He felt compelled to keep Adara where she was. He himself was negligent to move.

He studied Adara's face as it now rested on his chest. He cared not to wake her. He wanted her to sleep; the overwhelming need to see her in his bed again was gnawing at his mind. He looked at the time, and his eyes widened. He was late. He'd never been late. He'd never been this comfortable either. He caressed her hair out of her face as he started to shift away from her. As much as he loathed leaving, he had work to do. 

Malice managed to slip out from Adara's grasp and came to his feet without waking her. He purred softly as he continued to look at her. The sheet she'd pulled over to her body was now down by her ankles, revealing all of her naked body. He growled softly as his eyes traced her body, from her legs up. He marvelled at the smoothness and golden sheen her skin let off. His eyes caressed the bare junction between her legs. Smooth, just like the rest of her body. His eyes again travelled up to her stomach, soft and taunt. His eyes fed off the enticing sight her breasts presented. Her nipples were taunt and peaked, rosy in color, like her lips. It took him a second to realize he was drooling. He shook his head and headed to the showers. 

Once under the shower streams, Malice tried to calm his hard and hot body. The vision Adara presented was one far too tempting even for him. He knew that he should not be enticed by her naked form, much less desire to mate with her. But her scent mixed with the delicate features was a heady aphrodisiac. He would not mention his feelings and desires to anyone. He would not even tell Adara. He did not see the point to such a move. Adara need not know her affect upon his mind and body. With that in mind, he finished his shower, dried and dressed within fifteen minutes. He walked out of the showers, through his room, not before casting Adara another glance that is, and out of his quarters. 

"I need to go train, otherwise, I'm going to be FAR too uptight to deal with everyone." Malice said aloud to himself. 

Two Hours later.

Adara stretched out languidly on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly as she gave out a lusty yawn. Adara had not slept that well since the day before she left home. The bed was certainly far more comfortable than anything she'd slept on before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes gently. She came to her feet, pulling the sheet, which she'd noticed was tangled about her ankles, and covered her up. "Malice?" Adara called out softly, she heard no answer. She figured that since she didn't feel his presence there, he must have already gone off to do his duties. 

Adara wondered if he'd seen her in such a state of undress. She hoped he hadn't, but knew that he probably did. "At least he wasn't like Mickey and sat there staring at me." Adara scoffed as she walked into the bathing stalls. Little did Adara know Malice had done far more than just stare at her body, he'd slept next to her. Adara stepped into a shower and showered off. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of Malice's quarters dressed and with a full stomach. She'd had time to make herself something to eat. Malice may not need to eat more than once a week, but she needed to eat daily. 

Adara smiled and went off on her way to her own quarters; she was going to have a word or two with Mercy for having had Strife on her bed. It was both disrespectful and unhygienic. Adara was going to have to incinerate the mattress or trade it with Mercy's. That is unless they had sex on that too. As Adara stepped onto the lift, she mentally stumbled upon the realization that they may have had sex and touched any one of her things. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER IF SHE DID!" The lift doors had closed as Adara yelled out.

Adara got off the lift a few minutes later on her level and walked towards her quarters. She hoped they weren't having sex now; she certainly didn't want to smell that this early. Come to think of it, she didn't want to smell that at all. She walked up to her door, listened, heard nothing and decided to go in. "If they're sleeping, I'll let them off until I get a hold of them later." She typed in her access code, but it was denied. Adara furrowed her brows and tried it again. Denied. She growled out. They better NOT have fucking locked me out of my OWN quarters; there will be HELL to pay if they did! Adara's mind screamed as she tried the access code once more, and again, it denied her. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Adara yelled aloud. Not a sound came from inside. They probably weren't there anymore. She'd have to go and look for them.

"I see you've been locked out Adara." A voice from around corner to another hall called out. Adara recognized the scent and nodded, more for her than for him. "Yes Norit, it appears that Strife and Mercy have had the last laugh at my expense." Norit came out from around the corner shortly after she'd started speaking and stopped a few feet in front of her. "Yes, they mentioned their arrangement earlier today. I thought you should know, they've moved your things to a storage unit around the corner. You no longer bunk there. Strife has moved in." Norit said amused, he wondered how she'd react to that. "WHAT?" Adara growled out. "They moved me out without so much as telling me?" Norit nodded and chuckled. "You look well rested, it seems you found some place to sleep last night. You could always go to him." Norit had no idea that she'd spent the night with Malice. If he had, he would say nothing.

Adara narrowed her eyes. "That is not the point. It doesn't matter. Where did Strife sleep before he screwed up my living arrangement?" Norit chuckled, "With me. BUT, don't think about it. I don't particularly have a problem with you Adara; I simply like the fact that I no longer have to bare anyone else sleeping with me. So, I'm going to keep it that way. Hmm, by the way Adara, who is the male who allowed you to sleep with him?" Adara narrowed her eyes. "NONE of your business Norit, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someplace to sleep for tonight." Norit laughed, he liked teasing Adara she always took things to heart. "What? Did you and your "nameless" male have a lover's tiff already?" Adara roared out, "SHUT UP NORIT!" her voice disappeared shortly after, she'd gone into the lift.

She was furious with them all. How could Mercy do such a thing? That's when it dawned on Adara. "They may bare with me because of Malice, but they don't respect me. They would never have done a thing like that were it another Yautja involved." Adara shook her head. "I'm going to prove to them once and for all that they've better learn to respect me, and FAST." With that said, she stepped out of the lift as the doors opened to the training area level. 

Mercy was sparring with Strife, who from the looks of things was far too involved with looking at Mercy to actually pay attention to what he was doing. As a result, he was getting his ass kicked. Adara smirked at the sight. She hoped she'd get the chance to do the same later. Adara's eyes scanned the rest of the arena. Nobody else other than a three other Arbitrators were there. Adara needed far more witnesses to prove her point. So, she figured she'd wait. It would be far better for her; to be patient and wait out the opportunity to show them all what she is capable of. 

The Arbitrators had already caught and dealt with two bad bloods that had been reported to be around the neighbouring planets. This group of "lawmen" as Adara liked to call them, were by far more efficient than any she'd ever encountered in her seven years prior to this trip. They were meticulous in their task to bring those metaphorical stains upon their race to justice. She admired them for that. Adara figured that if she could get them to respect her; everything else would fall into place. That was no easy task. For although they jested with her, and co-existed with her, she knew they did not see her as an equal. How could they? They had never seen her fight. Spar yes, but not fight. People were of the habit of behaving differently when their skins were on the line. Adara knew she could handle it. She was a 12,000 years old angel/demon. Her lineage was older and stronger than theirs. She also had the experience, she herself had been a bounty hunter in her earlier years.

Adara focused back to the matter at hand. She smiled and started walking out of the training arena she'd deal with Mercy and Strife later. She walked down the corridor and headed toward the lounge. She was bound to find someone to talk to there. She walked into the lounge and found three more Arbitrators she spoke to regularly sitting at a table pouting over the poor selection of food. 

"For the first time in ages, I wish my mother was around. This filth is just that, FILTH" Stalker, the Captain of the ship said in a rather disgusted tone. "Who had the bright idea to not bring any other female on board other than Mercy?" Auror asked in annoyance, as he looked at his other companion. Tremor, an above average male growled. "How was I supposed to know that Mercy does not do what a typical female does? It is unnatural I tell you!" Tremor shook his head in disappointment. 

The men hadn't noticed Adara until she walked forward some more and cleared her throat. "The food's that bad huh?" Adara asked with a chuckle. Stalker snorted, "You should know, you've been here to eat it as well." Auror chuckled and put down his bowl. "You don't by any chance know how to cook do you?" Tremor laughed, "The little one, cook? She certainly does not!" Adara laughed, "You made up your mind about me already Tremor, I in fact, DO know how to cook." All three men, who by now were all laughing, stopped and looked at Adara, "You can cook! Why haven't you said so? Why have you let us go on eating this filth?" They asked at the same time.

"Well, my specialty is Ooman food gentlemen, I did not think that you would be receptive to that food." Adara said softly as she looked from one male to the next. "At this point little one, I'm willing to try anything if it means that I will not be eating this garbage." Tremor was the first to speak; he'd taken to Adara quickly. She reminded him of his mother in personality. Adara chuckled and looked to the others. "What do you all say?" Stalker and Auror nodded. "Anything, well, anything within reason." Auror said cautiously. 

"Alright!" Adara said as she walked into the kitchen and got to work. Just as she started cooking, Malice, Mercy, Norit and Strife walked in. They sat with the other three Arbitrators and quickly started having a conversation. Mercy was the first to comment on the smell of food. "Hmm, who's cooking?" Malice an idea, but he said nothing, just thinking about Adara made his body harden again. 

"That's Adara, the only one out of the TWO females that can cook on this ship." Auror grumbled. "Hey! I cook!" Mercy growled out. "Yes, but with your cooking, we're better off eating what we've brought on." Norit said, as he chuckled. Mercy smacked his arm and growled, which made Norit laugh. "Relax Mercy, you're good at other things, well, so Strife tells me." Again, Norit laughs, this time though, Mercy turns her fury onto Strife. "You…spoke…about…me?" She asked slowly, with barely concealed menace. Strife came to his feet slowly, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Mercy could beat the hell out of him and do it quick. He sprinted to the door and ran out. Mercy roared and ran after him. The rest of the men looked at each other. Stalker said calmly, "They're going to go mate now." With that, all of the men laughed, well, everyone except Malice.

Malice had been watching and listening to everything that had been playing out before him, but he just was not interested. The only thing that stood out to him out of that conversation was "mating." He wanted to mate all right, with Adara. Admitting that fact to himself, made the knowledge easier to bare. He couldn't very well tell his men, it was none of their business, who he preferred in his bed. The scent of food was much more prominent now. Malice, who'd eaten the day before, was obviously not hungry, but Stalker, Tremor, Auror and Norit perked up instantly. 

Adara had heard extra voices once she'd entered the kitchen. She figured more people had joined the conversation. She had no idea that Malice was there; then again, she had no idea that Malice had slept next to her. Adara did not know the internal conflict she was causing within him. Adara finished cooking within half an hour. She called out from the kitchen. "GENTLEMEN, as much as I would just love to SERVE you all, how about 'no' and you all come in here and take what you'd like?" 

Malice thought that was a splendid idea, but it wasn't food he wanted to take. The others came to their feet in a second and rushed into the kitchen, growls and purrs of approval could be heard along with praises for Adara's cooking. Malice stayed where he was, he didn't need to show the others how much Adara's body was tempting him. It was clearly visible through his loincloth. Just as the men were coming out of the kitchen with their meals, Strife ran back in and sat down. "She uh, forgave me." He said at the odd looks the others cast his way. Mercy ran in afterward growling at Strife. "Just see that it doesn't happen again…STRIFE." With that said, Mercy sat down and looked around. "It smells great." 

Adara came out seconds later with another two trays and set one before Mercy and another in front of Strife. "I've been waiting to talk to you two." Strife let out a growl/chuckle as he started to eat. Mercy chuckled. "What about? Something about your bed Adara? It was quite comfortable." Adara growled herself at that and took in a breath to say something, and then of course her eyes fell upon Malice's. He purred out welcomingly as their eyes met, a purr that Norit did not miss. The others had been far too busy mowing down their food to care about anything else. Norit was so much in shock; he'd stopped eating his lunch. Adara had spent the night with Malice; he'd been the male she'd slept with. That was why she had not wanted to tell him. 

"YOU SLEPT WITH MALICE!" Norit blurted out before he could think about it. Everyone around the table had stopped eating or laughing and turned to Norit; who was looking at Adara. Their attention quickly turned to Adara and then to Malice. Adara's eyes had widened, both in shock and clearly embarrassment. Malice had not moved a muscle at first and then slowly turned toward Norit. Norit realized what he'd just done and wished he could disappear. 

"Everyone out…except for you, you and especially YOU." Malice growled out as he pointed to Mercy, Strife and Norit. The other three male Yautja picked up their food and walked out of the lounge without having to be asked a second time. Malice turned to Adara and motioned her to sit as he motioned the others to stand. Norit, Mercy and Strife came to their feet and stood before Malice, who was now on his feet as well. "It appears that you three have become quite the unruly BLOODED. I wasn't aware that it was commonplace for us to mate on everything available to us simply because it is there. Had it been another Yautja's bed you'd have mated on, you'd both be faced with challenges and definite problems. But as you saw fit to do it simply because of whatever your simple minds decided was acceptable, you cast Adara out of her room and with all of her belongings simply because you deemed it so. WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!" Malice roared out the last. 

"As punishment MERCY, you will not only move Adara's things to her new quarters, but you sterilize and clean them all BY HAND all by yourself. You will also have to learn to cook and do so for the rest of the trip. STRIFE, you, aside from your current duties, will help Mercy with the cooking. You two seem to work well together in bed, lets see how you do so out of it. That food better be edible or you will have problems with ME! YOU TWO MAY LEAVE!" Mercy and Strife bowed their heads and held them their heads down as the walked out of the lounge, they truly had been shamed. 

Malice turned toward Norit and narrowed his eyes. "For you, who seem to be so inclined to be in my personal affairs, as well as Adara's, you are to serve her for a whole month, ASIDE your regular duties. Once we return to the clan ship, you are to help the women in the NURSERY for another month. Perhaps that will teach you to learn temperance when speaking. YOU ARE DISMISSED NORIT." Norit's gulp was audible as he nodded, bowed his head, and walked out of the lounge. 

Malice finally turned his attention to Adara, she'd remained in her seat and not said or word throughout their scolding. Finally, as Norit left, Adara looked up at Malice and let out a sigh. Malice's expression changed from one of aggravation to one of amusement. "That was quite the announcement was it not?" Malice chuckled as he sat down next to Adara, he could inhale her scent that way, without looking awkward. Adara finally chuckled, "Yes, indeed. He made it sound as if we, err, had, we, mated." Malice chuckled again. "The others know better, the scent would give it off. You do not smell of my musk." Although you smelling of me would drive me insane Adara, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. Malice had thought that out as his emerald colored eyes studied her face.

Adara's eyes widened at hearing his heavily projected thought. Malice wanted her. He wanted to, to, mate with her. "Malice, is, there something you want to tell me, you have err, this look in your eyes." Adara didn't want to go out and tell him that she'd heard his thoughts. He'd be far too embarrassed to speak. "Yes Adara, there is something I must confess." Adara sighed out and nodded, she figured she knew what he would say. "I slept next to you last night. You cuddled into my body, and I would like to have you there for the rest of our hunt." Adara's mouth was gaping open. 

Adara had not expected that. He'd, slept with her! Was that why she'd been so comfortable? Adara's eyes darted from the table to his face several times before anything came out of her mouth. "Wha'?" It wasn't the most intelligent response, but it was something. Malice laughed lightly and shook his head; the action caused a few of his dreads to fall across his chest. Adara absentmindedly brushed them back over his shoulder. Malice purred at the soft feminine gesture. "You…. slept with me? In your bed?" Malice nodded slowly continuously purring. "I guess, that's why I was so, err, comfortable." 

"I am going to give Mercy instructions to take your things to my quarters. I want you to sleep next to me." Malice had spoken softly running a hand through her hair. Adara didn't know what to say. At first, she wanted to turn down the offer. When she though about it for a second or so more, she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't mind being around someone. It wouldn't be a bad change of pace to have someone hold her while she slept. But she still found it strange that he'd want to. As far as she knew, Yautja men simply impressed the woman they wanted, mated, and moved on. That is how it was done. 

It did occur to Adara that perhaps he simply wanted the company. He had not said a thing about mating. "Have you ever, asked anyone to do something like this?" Adara asked gently. She didn't want to offend him; she simply wanted to know if this was the norm for him, or if she were the exception. Malice shook his head, "No, I could never stand many women long enough to actually want to take up sleeping with one on a daily basis. Mercy herself has tried to get me, which is backward for females, but as she is not a typical one, I suppose it is normal for her. I do not find her appealing in the least. Her manner needs refinement, it has obviously suffered from being around men for far too long." Malice stroked the side of Adara's face gently as he continued to talk. "You on the other hand, intrigue me, and remain the same person. I am much too wise to let that go unappreciated. So, I will keep you at my side."

Malice had stated what he wanted. It was that simple. He wanted her to be around him, so that is what he would have. He knew Adara was not against the idea; she would have expressed her distaste by now. Adara nodded slowly in agreement, "I would not mind, but I have a few conditions." Malice smiled and nodded, "What are your conditions?" "I still get to follow my routine. I still get the choice to leave if I so desire it. AND my last demand is more of a question. Is it your intent to…mate with me?" Malice's eyes widened. He had not expected her to come out and ask. He himself didn't know the answer to that. He sat back in his chair and thought about it. He wanted her with him. He certainly wanted to touch her, but would she say no if he made that point known now? Malice sighed out, "I desire to mate with you Adara, but I will not force myself upon you. That would be dishonorable."

Adara's eyes widened further, if that were possible. He continued to surprise her. She'd never attracted anyone in that manner. No Yautja in any case. Well, she had attracted one, but he was an asshole of the first degree. She'd drown in her own vomit before touching him. Malice was honorable, respected and had treated her respectfully. She found him attractive as well. His purring was VERY enticing. 

Malice noticed the look in her eyes; her scent had changed as well. He inched closer breathing gently on the side of her neck. His purring intensified as he inhaled her scent. She was definitely aroused. His mandibles caressed her neck gently as he pulled himself closer to her and started nibbling on her exposed neck. Adara's eyes came closed on their own accord as she tilted her head back, giving Malice more room to touch her. Malice growled excitedly at sensing and seeing her acceptance. He continued to bite gently at the nook of her neck and purring softly into her ear. "You are delectable Ada…" The familiarity in which he spoke her name made her shudder from head to toe. Her hands made their way to his dread locks, which she was now pulling on from the excitement. 

"Malice, we've just arr-" Stalker had stopped as soon as he'd walked around the corner and witnessed Malice and Adara in a rather heated embrace. Malice straightened slowly a menacing growl omitting from him. "Very well, LEAVE." Stalker bowed his head, turned on his heel and walked right back out. He wasn't going to make the mistake of opening his trap about what he'd witnessed. Malice had continued to caress Adara with his hands, he was about to go off on a hunt, and he did not want to start something he could not finish. He purred into her ear again. "Go to our quarters and get comfortable, I will be back in a few hours, we will finish this Ada." With that, he came to his feet and walked out of the lounge. 

Adara shuddered at the absence of his body heat. "I will so be ready…" Adara said as she came to her feet, walked out of the lounge and headed toward Malice's quarters. If everything went right today, she'd lose her virginity before the day was done. 

(OHHHH, I loved this chapter! Lol, honestly I didn't plan it this way, and it came out just right! Let me know what you all think! ) 


	13. Adara's Journey Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – (What do you mean they're gone?)

Adara waited anxiously in Malice's quarters. She'd bathed and slipped into a silk dressing robe to await him in something that could be easily removed. She was so excited; she didn't know how to react at first. She knew they mated the same was as she and her kind. She wasn't sure if her body would be able to accommodate a man of their size. She shuddered with anticipation. Adara figured she would lie down and read some. It would be best if she were calm when they coupled. "I hope I don't fall asleep."

(3 hours later at the ship's bridge.)

Stalker narrowed his eyes at Auror, "What do you mean they have not made contact with us for about an hour?" The Arbitrators had strict rules to communicate to ship on the top of every hour or if they came into trouble as soon as they could. It was unlike Malice to delay contact. "Try contacting them again. Malice will understand." With that said, Auror turns and walks back to the communication panel to try and make contact with Malice again.

Malice, Mercy, Norit, Strife and Tremor were sent to deal with a group of three bad bloods that had made Brin, their new home. The planet itself was cold and desolate, a perfect place to hide out. It should have been a rather straightforward hunt. Yet they were going on four hours now, and not a word from any one of them. 

Stalker called the rest of the Arbitrators left on board to the bridge, and informed them of the situation. Stalker was the next in charge; he had to come up with a plan. 

Adara was unaware of what was going on. All she knew was that Malice never took this long. She sighed and got dressed again. Not dawning her usually leather jacket, but opted just for the leather pants and boots. Along with a long sleeved black turtleneck. She usually dressed in black it suited her mood. She made her way to the bridge; a place she never had visited before, or allowed for that matter. But there was no one around to keep her from doing so. 

"So they haven't made contact?" Said one of the Arbitrators. "No, and it's been four hours now." Stalker replied. "That is not like Malice, he never is late." Said another Arbitrator. At this point Adara had walked onto the bridge; she'd heard little of the conversation, but enough to know that they themselves were concerned over Malice's absence. They turned to look at her as she walked on. Auror and Stalker said nothing, but the others quickly stepped forward to stop her from continuing. 

"You are not allowed here Adara." Jackal said firmly. "That is all nice and fine Jackal, but considering the situation, you need MY expertise." Stalker came to his feet and nodded to Jackal, who quickly stepped away from Adara. Adara looked to Stalker and went down to business. "So they're over due and they haven't communicated with you?" Stalker nodded. "That is correct. Malice is never late." "Can you show me where their last known location is?" Stalker brought up the Holographic image of the area. 

"What do you see that we don't?" Asked Jackal in a clipped tone, he was rather sore that she was being involved in their matters. Adara's eyes started to glow silver as she observed the image. "Can you pull the image out some Stalker, about 20 or so?" Stalker does so as Adara continues to scan the area, seeing something that they obviously did not. "What do you see Adara?" Auror asked, he'd been observing her the whole time. Adara never had the time to answer. 

As Adara took in a breath, the ship rocked heavily, enough to cause her to stumble to the ground. She came to her feet with Auror's help as the ship rocked again. "What the hell is…?" Adara never got the chance to finish. Stalker roared, "We're under attack! We're being boarded through air lock 15!" The other Arbitrators ran towards the air lock, they would have to fight off the intruder there. Stalker looked to Adara, "It is another Yautja ship!" Adara disappeared, it was the first time in ages she'd used her powers. She appeared in Malice's quarters, and took up her katana, her knives and had enough time to grab her communicator and pilot, which she snuck into the heal of her boot. 

Adara appeared on the airlock level near the bay. She could see no one. Her eyes began to glow again, as she scanned the area. That's when three male Yautja came into view, and they weren't arbitrators. They noticed her and growled. She was armed, but had no weapon drawn. In other words, she was fair game. Adara didn't take a defensive posture. The Yautja cackled one of them calling out, "Look, the little Ooman girl is far too frightened to make a move." "Hmm, we'll have to have our fun with this one, she certainly has an arousing scent." Another of the Yautja said as he too stepped closer. 

Adara surprised them all by answering in their language, "You should be so lucky, now shut the hell up and fight." At that they lunged forward at the same time and made a grab at her. Adara skewered one through the throat with one of her knives. He was dead as he hit the floor. The other two roared and took out their spears attacking her at the same time. Adara parried away as she unsheathed both of her swords and sliced the tips of the spears away. She came to the conclusion that this was not a regular clan. No clan would attack as dishonorably as this. They had to be bad blood. 

With that knowledge in mind, Adara continued to fight them off as they came at her with wrist blades drawn. As one would attack, the other would try to unarm her. She caught onto their manoeuvring quickly enough. As one of them lunged to take her swords from her, or rather, knock them out of her hands Adara dipped down slicing at his legs, maiming him instantly. As he came down upon her, Adara jabbed her other sword into his heart. Adara flipped the fading Yautja towards his companion who lost his concentration on her, to keep himself from falling with the weight of his fallen comrade. As he again turned his attention to Adara, she was already beside him, decapitating him as soon as he came to the realization that he was about to die. His head fell with a muffled thump against the floor as his body twitched and fell to the ground in a neon heap of blood. The blood splatter on the corridor walls told the story of what had happened. 

It must be said that these bad blood were not pushovers. In fact, they themselves were deadly warriors before their fall. But as Adara was much quicker, and knew their fighting techniques, it was a matter of who underestimated whom. Adara did not make that mistake. As Adara turned from the bodies, and headed toward the airlock, she noticed that there were no signs of any other Yautja, not even her friends. She inched closer as she made her way into the bad blood's ship. Adara walked in noiselessly. The soles of her boots were made to make her steps as quiet as possible. 

Adara was not aware that the other 17 remaining bad blood Yautja, who'd already caught Stalker, were watching her, she was the only one left free. Their leader motioned them to knock her out. Adara could sense someone, even smell him or her, but felt blind. Her mind's "eye" was clouded somewhat, as if they knew how to block out her telepathy. "Welcome aboard Adara…" Adara's eyes widened as her eyes settled on one of the last people she wanted to see, "Sheridan…" Adara was about to throw a knife at the alien woman when Adara was knocked unconscious from behind. Adara fell to the floor as the male Yautja clicked and chuckled with amusement. "That was far too easy…"

"Yes, yes, well, you didn't tell me she would be involved. You should not underestimate her. I've had problems with her kind before. She's not human," said Sheridan, a platinum blonde odd eyed humanoid from the planet Sweenth. She looked like a regular human woman, if not for her ears, that peaked out at the earlobes and at the top of the ear to make her look as if she had long crescents coming out from the side of her head. She was a mercenary; the Bad blood had hired her to get them better equipment and spy for them where they usually were not gone unseen. "I suggest you lock her up good and tight or kill her." 

Merick, the leader of the bad blood shook his head. "She reeks of Malice, we will keep her around to keep him amiable. Put her in the pen along with the rest of them. Make sure she does not wake until you're done." With that Merick motioned two Bad bloods to take supplies from the Arbitrator's ship and then destroy it. "Tell Reaper that we are ready to go…" With that, he turned and headed toward his quarters. He smiled to himself; it had been a good hunt indeed.

---------------------------------

"I am not guilty! I would never-!" Mouse roared out. "SILENCE!" Yelled the Elder. "You are not allowed to speak without permission, you are being tried for TREASON AGAINST YOUR PEOPLE!" The Elder yelled again. 

"Where is your proof old one?" Mouse yelled out. "You throw accusations at me, yet you have no witnesses to back what you claim or proof to prove it! I demand the right to defend myself! I challenge whomever doubts my loyalty to my people!" 

"I CHALLENGE IT BOY, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ONE SUCH AS I? YOU IMPERTINENT FOOL, YOU SHAME THE KISS OF MIDNIGHT WITH YOUR TREACHERY!" The Elder roared as he climbed down to the arena where Mouse now stood. "We will fight to the death. If you win, you prove that you are worth listening to. If you lose, you shame your father and mother for all eternity, and shall suffer the death of a bad blood." Mouse narrowed his eyes, "If I win, I take everything that is yours as my reward for being loyal to my people." The crowd of Yautja, who to this point had been roaring and cheering for the fight to come, became silent at Mouse's claim. The Elder nodded his consent. He knew he would not lose. "Very well Mouse, if you win, you will take my kills and the honor I have earned to your name." The Elder leapt at Mouse, and so the fight began.

-------------------------------------------

Adara came awake from the dream at that point. "I think she's coming around…" Said an unfamiliar voice as Adara began to open her eyes. An involuntary groan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes again and tried to move her arms and legs. She was laying face up on a cold metal grated floor, her hands and feet were unbound but she was in a small 5x6x5 cage with metal bars. "I believe you're right," said a very familiar voice, although it sounded a bit tired at the moment. "Where the hell am I?" Adara groaned as she sat up holding her head, trying to focus her eyes, everything seemed dark at the moment. She'd spoken in Archaic; her native tongue.

The Yautja looked at one another wondering what they'd just heard, they had never encountered that language before. "What did you say little one?" Said Tremor, as he clicked and chirped good-naturedly from the holding pen they were in. Which was made of enforced glass that was over a foot in thickness. They could not break through it. There were very thin and small slits that allowed their voices to be heard from outside of the glass. Adara turned toward the pen and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot where I was." She spoke in their language again. 

Adara and her friends were not the only creatures there. Apparently, the bad blood had captured another group of ten Arbitrators of which there were only five left. The others had died in their capture. Adara looked around and furrowed her brows. Malice came toward the glass and purred and chirped softly to get her attention. She turned and came to her feet. She was about to say something to him when the door to the room they were all in opened. Sheridan stood in the doorway smirking at Adara. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It's a Giovanni nonetheless the Universe is indeed a small place. How are you dear girl?" Sheridan sauntered into the room chuckling as she spoke to Adara, she'd spoke in English, which she knew Adara understood. What Sheridan didn't know was the Arbitrators in the pen understood her as well. They were all elders after all; they knew a few languages without the help of their equipment. Adara turned her attention toward Sheridan and smirked. "You've aged well Sheri, I was beginning to think that you were dead, thus denying me the pleasure of killing you. God does tend to grant me small favors." Sheridan laughed, "Yes, and how do you hope to accomplish this if you're already dead Adara?" "Last I checked Sheri, I'm still very much alive, and you'll come to realize that wars are whores, they'll go every which way, you should be familiar with that, hmm?" Adara was deliberately goading her. Sheridan never could control her passions.

"I believe you know that far better than I, Adara." Sheridan stepped closer toward the pen and Adara's cage, although far from Adara's reach. Sheridan knew Adara, if she was given the chance, she'd kill Sheridan, without hesitation. The Yautja in the pen could do nothing through the glass. "About you being a whore? Well, it's more of a question of who HASN'T heard of you back on Sweenth? Well, they do say that any publicity is good publicity." Adara chuckled at this.

Sheridan smiled in return. "Well, since we're on the topic of people's pasts, why don't we speak of yours Adara?" "Yes Sheridan, don't forget the part where every bounty you were after I beat you to, and of course that small tidbit that your mate wanted me so much he left you in order to try and get me. Lot of good it did him, I don't date your leftovers." Sheridan hissed at Adara, who simply smiled and looked on at Sheridan with mock-innocence. "Was it something I said dear?" Sheridan growled out. "Yes Adara, lets also speak about how your father was the plague of the Universe. The Eater of Worlds, as your father was known back in his day. So many people want him dead that you along with all your little brat siblings have to on hiding in order to live out your pathetic lives. That the name 'Giovanni' is like a curse word in several planets, so much so that the bad bloods your friends hunt are not but children with an attitude compared to the savagery that is your family. Did I leave anything out HONEY?"

The Yautja were in shock at hearing all this, but showed not outward signs of it. For all they knew the woman could simply be spitting out venom, although her body language bespoke of honesty. Malice looked toward Adara who had a serene expression upon her face, he could not read anything from her body. "Yes actually Sheridan, you did. You forgot to mention that ever since he married, or for those of you who do not know this term, took a life mate, he has not plagued any world other than those who try and do us harm. Oh, and that he ended up mated to a woman of the divine." At this, Sheridan's eyes widened, she had not known that detail of Adara's heritage. "That's right you heinous bitch, I am of divine blood. Keep that in mind when you go to hell, so you'll be able to tell Satan who sent you." 

"So much bravado for someone who will die." Sheridan spat back as Tremor roared at her through the glass; he'd had enough of that thing's mouth. Sheridan turned toward Tremor and scoffed, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to feed the animals." Tremor growled menacingly as the rest of the Arbitrators stepped forward and stood lined up against the glass looking at Sheridan.

"You know, I have to admire your ability to make steadfast enemies, even I can't seem to make that many." Adara said as she smirked at Sheridan. "You were better of with my hate Sheridan, I may have allowed you to live long enough to make a quirky remark, and you've made some of the most complete enemies you can imagine. Congrats." Adara chuckled as she stepped toward Sheridan, holding onto the metal bars before her. "Are you still here? LEAVE!" Sheridan jumped at that, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the Yautja, it was a rather intimidating sight, but she quickly turned to Adara and insisted on saying. "I've fought you Adara, and your kind. What makes you think that I can't deal with them?" Adara chuckled and smiled. "The fact that they're behind a glass wall that's well over a foot and a half and you reek of fear." 

At that moment, the door to the room opened again, revealing a man with the same characteristics as Sheridan, although he seemed to have a serene expression about him. "Hello Adara, it has been ages." Adara's demeanor toward the male was different than that for Sheridan. "Indeed it has Vulcan, I see you are still cleaning up after your boss." Adara turned back to Sheridan with a pitying look in her eyes. "I feel sorry for you, it's too bad you were never in my employ, I think things would have faired far better for you then." Vulcan smiled warmly but said nothing as he walked toward Sheridan and motioned her to the door. Sheridan knew that she was being summoned, so she simply left the room without further a-do. "You know, the ability to communicate without saying a word between a man and a woman in my culture dictates that there is quite a relationship between the two. Although in your case I figure that you've saved her ass enough times that she trusts your judgement." 

Vulcan laughs at this and turns to Adara. "Indeed." He said simply as he walked to Adara's cage. "I've been ordered to put you in the cage with your friends." Adara chuckled, "Who's death wish was-" Adara was cut off as two of the bad bloods came into the room with their spears drawn and snarled at Vulcan to get out of the way. Vulcan turned to Adara and back away from the cage. He knew Adara; she'd end up killing them if they didn't treat her with the respect she knew she deserved. 

They opened the cage and grabbed at Adara, pulling her out of the cage. Malice roared at seeing her so ill treated. The Yautja shove her toward the pen as it opens for a fraction of a section, giving Adara enough time to stumble in before it closes. Adara comes to her feet dusting herself off and looks back at her captors. She says nothing, but looks around at the others there with her. Vulcan had walked out of the room and headed toward his quarters, which he shared with Sheridan. The two bad bloods laughed at Malice and the Arbitrators as they too started heading out of the room, but not before turning down the ambient temperature in the holding pen. Malice and the others were without any mesh, no equipment, and had nothing on except for their loincloths and capes, which their captors had left with them as a joke.

Adara looked around her she didn't see Mercy anywhere. Stalker, Auror were there also. There was no sign of her other companions. She looked toward Malice and Norit; they shook their head in sadness. Adara's face fell some Mercy had been killed. Yautja women were powerful beings, no doubt they felt her too much of a threat to leave alive. Not to mention that usually the male Yautja did anything in his power to try and protect their females, no doubt this was the bad bloods way of rubbing that in their face as well. That was partly the reason why not many women ever joined the hunts. They were considered far too precious to be put in such danger. Adara looked up at Strife who was expressionless. She couldn't imagine what they felt. Malice, Norit, Strife and Tremor would have seen it as their responsibility to keep her alive. No doubt they felt like failures for not doing so. 

Adara's attention was diverted from her friends as the other Arbitrators she did not know approached her. They chirped at her with curiosity; they'd never encountered a being such as Adara. They sniffed at her and purred gently at her, Adara didn't know how to take this. She always had to deal with the men roaring and venting their frustrations on her, not chirping and purring at her as if she were some friend of theirs. "You are making her uncomfortable Myst," Malice's voice rung out in the silent holding cell. 

Myst nodded and backed away some, his eyes observing her with what seemed like gentleness to her. Adara shuddered, as the cold in the room increased. "Well, this is anti-climactic, I'm going to be frozen to death." Adara said in Archaic again as she shivered again, she could already see her breath. Tremor chirped and chuckled as he turned toward her. "What language do you keep speaking? I do not know it." Adara smiled and chuckled, although it came out more of a shattering of teeth, "Archaic, I'm not surprised you don't know of it. It went out of style about ten thousand years ago." Tremor's eyes widened as he chuckled again. Strife spoke out, "What's the point of knowing a dead language then?" Adara smirked, "The fact that not many know it and I can speak it before others and no one would be wiser to what I am speaking of. AND the fact that it was my first language when I was born. Habits die hard my friend, and that is one that I will not want to let go." 

Myst who'd been observing her the whole time spoke out again, "Is what that creature said about your family true?" Adara turned to him and sighed, "Which part? My father was who she said he was if that's what you're asking." Myst nodded and turned to his group who were now close together to keep warm. Adara turned and noticed a rather large Yautja, and I mean LARGE Yautja sitting comfortably on the floor in a corner. He was observing her now as well. He was, from what she could tell, at least nine feet in height and about four hundred plus pounds. She nodded to him and he to her as she turned to face Malice who'd come up behind her. 

Malice wrapped his cape around her small figure, enveloping her in its folds. Adara looked up at him as he chirped and purred softly pulling her gently toward the group of friends. Adara sighed out softly, "I wish I had an idea on how to get the hell out of this situation. How long have I been out of it?" She looked toward Norit and looked up at Malice who now had her back pressed up against his chest. Norit answered first, "You've were initially out for about an hour when they injected you with what seemed a weakening agent since you seemed delirious. That alone knocked you out for, well, it's been 6 days since our capture." "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Adara yelled flabbergasted. She leaned back against Malice. "No wonder I feel as weak as a kitten." 

"Even a kitten has a way of defending itself Giovanni." Said a voice from the back of the holding cell. Adara turned to see the large Yautja again as he continued. "From what I've heard about you, staying caught is not a prerogative." Adara raised a brow. "Oh? What else have you heard about me?" This had peeked her interest; the Arbitrators were now looking at him too. "Well I've heard that you have 9 siblings, one of which is your twin sister." "Who exactly are you?" Adara asked politely as she stepped forward. Myst turned to her, "He is bad blood himself, he was in our holding cell when we were intercepted." This amused Adara.

"So you mean to tell me you're a bad blood, but not bad enough to be included into their club?" Adara motioned toward their captors. The large Yautja laughed in a series of chirps and trills, "I'm a problem for everyone Adara, not just the Arbitrators. And yes they had me in their cell, although like you, I don't do well in captivity." Adara chuckled at this, "Yes, that's not my strong suit either." "Your father has a hefty price on his head." Adara focused, or rather was able to focus enough to catch the Yautja's name. "Faust is it?" Faust nodded, "Yes, yes Faust. It took you long enough." He laughed again. "Yeah well, you try and do that when you've been doped up, lets see how far YOU get. Although my body should be making itself immune to the drug soon enough." 

"So does your father know you're in the little predicament?" Faust asked casually. Adara chuckled, "More than likely, and if you're going to ask why he hasn't come, well, he likes me to figure it out on my own." "Even if it may cost you your life?" Faust asked casually again. "Trust me, it won't come to that." Adara smirked, "I'll find a way out soon enough. I ALWAYS do." 


	14. Adara's Journey Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Any Predators, if I did, WHOA BOY….lol, in any case, yeah, Fox owns 'em!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up! I got flooded with ideas for another fiction and I had to get it out before I lost it. Here's the fourteenth chapter of this lovely instalment. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 14 – (Captivity)

Malice purred and chirped at Adara as he held her close to him. They had already been in the holding cell for over 3 days now. The temperature was still left in the single digits. Adara could see her breath whenever she breathed out. Malice himself was starting to shiver along with the other Yautja, they were now all huddled together, and even Myst's group had decided it was best to stay together. Faust was close by as well, he knew better than to let pride get in the way of survival at this point. Adara had not eaten in over four days now, and it was starting to take its toll on her.

Malice held her closer to his body as the others tried to have some sort of conversation. They'd found out earlier that the five other Arbitrators had been lured to the same planet days before Malice's group had appeared. A spy lured in the five Arbitrators; that spy was a Yautja named Silver. Myst's arbitrators were much younger than those with Malice; a few hundred years younger in fact. Adara had taken to them instantly, they seemed amazed that one as small as she could handle such a gruelling lifestyle. They were also impressed with her ability to stay calm; they'd never encountered many females that could maintain their cool under such straining circumstances.

Adara shuddered again as she looked up at Malice, who in turned looked down to her. "I don't know how much more of this cold I can take. I think I should walk around some, otherwise my muscles will be far too stiff and I'll cramp up." Adara said through clattering teeth. Malice shook his head and just rubbed her legs lightly, he did not want her to leave his arms. He felt responsible for Mercy's death; he would not let the only other female he truly respected as a warrior run the chance of being killed. He wondered why he cared so. It wasn't as if it were a nuance for Yautja to die in battle. He'd come to terms a few days ago that he cared for Adara. It bothered him at times; it made him weak. At least, that is what he felt every time he felt that she might be in danger. So, he'd do anything to keep her safe; in order to keep himself from faltering. It wasn't a weakness he cared to admit.

Strife and Norit had been relatively quiet, Strife more so than the others. They'd felt Mercy's absence more than the others. Tremor himself was quiet, but often took turns with caring for Adara with Malice. Auror and Stalker were simply watching the doors, hoping for a chance to get out of the freezing cold and to kill every single one of their captors. Adara felt responsible for not having foreseen the attack, she should have, but she had not. Her abilities allowed a certain amount of premonition; which for some strange reason had abandoned her. She knew it was partly because Sheridan was around. She knew a few things about Adara's abilities. But not enough to completely subdue Adara if she were to get out. Adara smiled with anticipation. She knew they'd make a mistake sooner or later.

Myst found himself looking toward Adara constantly, he interested in knowing why she was regarded so highly. He had first been under the impression that she was Malice's slave girl, but after a couple of days; it became quite clear that Adara was far more than that. No Yautja, no matter how benevolent he might have become; held his slave and cared for her the way Malice was doing. It also occurred to him that Malice and his group had suffered a loss, a female in fact. That would be difficult to digest; mentally anyway. There were reasons why unspoken rules among the male Yautja always were adamantly against having female warriors.

It was not that female warriors were weak, or incapable. The opposite in fact was true. They could shame any male if they set their will to do so. It was simply that their loss would be felt greatly. Any Yautja male worth his marking would cringe and wither at the thought of having a female go through pain. That was after all why the men were not allowed around any birthing female. Female Yautja often labelled them as utterly useless in such circumstances.

Myst figured Malice simply was taking care of Adara so that she too would not have to suffer. Myst could tell that Adara was slowly weakening; not a good sign. If she continued to get weaker, her death would be inevitable.

(Over here.)

Sheridan looked to Vulcan with annoyance. "What do you mean that this is immoral? Who cares? We're getting paid for it." Sheridan shifted in her bunk as she settled down for some rest. Vulcan shook his head and scoffed. "You want revenge, but are far too scared to face her by yourself. You fea-" "I DON'T FEAR HER! SHE DISGUSTS ME! Her and her family go on and on in this world claiming to be something they're not. Damn elitists! Her father was no different from you and I; he was nothing but a scavenger. There is nothing glorious about that!" Vulcan regarded Sheridan's outburst with a calm demeanor. "You fear her. You try and justify your actions by claiming to be doing the universe a favor. Do not try and deny it. For if it truly were an action out of the goodness of your heart, it would not have a price tag Sheridan. Not to mention; you have no conscience, you'd sell your own mother if it got you what you wanted." Vulcan had spoken dispassionately, but his words carried his conviction. Sheridan snarled and leapt off her bunk and headed out of the quarters.

(Back with Adara and the Arbitrators.)

"Little bastards," Adara said as she leaned heavily into Malice. Her voice was but a shiver. Sheridan had not made her appearance since the day she'd awoke, lucky for Sheridan. As Adara kept trying to formulate a plan the doors opened to the holding cell room. It was two bad bloods, and one of them had Adara's prized katana strapped to his back. Adara felt a renewed sense of energy, and a strong urge to kill. Those swords had been an earned gift from her father. She had to live through two hundred years of some of the most vigorous training she'd ever experienced to be able to get them.

Malice noticed the stiffening of her body and looked in the direction she was looking in. He noticed what she was looking at; her swords. He had never seen her part with them, so he figured they meant much to her but not until he saw her get up and walk out of his arms did he realize how much value they had to her. She could barely stand a few minutes ago, now she was actually walking toward the glass. She placed her hands on the glass, her fingers splayed out. "You don't deserve to even BREATHE on those." Adara said in a low whisper. It was all she could manage considering the situation. Slate, who had her swords strapped to his back walked forward and laughed, a mocking laugh. "Is that so? And what do you plan to do about it?" He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her. Adara narrowed her eyes as she made eye contact with him despite the fact he had his helmet on. Slate started to choke; he brought his hands to his throat as he started to come to his knees.

Adara kept her eyes on him as he started to slowly asphyxiate. The other bad blood had no idea what was going on, he did not grasp the concept of what Adara truly was. The Arbitrators and Faust had come to their feet; they were as much in shock as the bad blood. Adara's voice rung out, "I will get my weapons back, and I will kill every one of you, one, by one." Slate continued to choke although his struggling was now subdued, at this point Sheridan came running in. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? IF YOU GIVE HER THE CHANCE SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Sheridan made the mistake of looking at Adara who'd now switched her gaze to Sheridan. Slate was already dead.

"You should have followed your own advice Sheri."

(Over with Merick.)

Merick who had been watching the whole scene from the ship's bridge smiled. "Bring me the girl. Ask politely, I will tame her myself. One with such power can be used to our advantage." Merick convinced himself that he would find a way into the girl's good graces. He'd give her proper lodgings and clothing. Women like her were swayed easily by material possessions.

(Back to Adara.)

Sheridan was much quicker to look away and get away from the room; she'd understood that Adara in her current state of mind would not think twice about killing her. Adara looked at the other hunter, as she was about to start killing him, three bad bloods walked in. Malice placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her behind him. Adara was surprised; she'd never been guarded like this. She for the first time was being taken care of like a Yautja female.

Malice growled, "What do you want filth?" The three bad bloods laughed at Malice. "Look at him, in a cage like a worthless Ooman and he still tries to insult us." "You know what they say, 'he wants to die with honor'" "Over rated if you ask me." All three bad bloods walked up to the glass; all of the Arbitrators including Faust did the same thing. "WHAT do you want Silver?" Silver smirked, "The girl, Merick asked for her. So, MOVE!" Silver roared at Malice who didn't move from the glass.

Malice chuckled and shook his head, "How do you plan to get through all of us to get to her, Silver?" The three bad bloods, which were in full armor with plasma casters, aimed them at Malice and a few other Arbitrators. "If you are willing to die for her Malice, we are more than happy to accommodate you." Malice stepped forward to take them up on their challenge but both Norit and Strife held him back. At that point, Adara had made her way through the Arbitrators and up to the glass by Malice. Malice turned to look at her as she placed a hand on his chest gently, her eyes locked with his. She said nothing, there was nothing to say, and she'd made a choice. Adara turned to the bad bloods and narrowed her eyes. "Do you plan on making me walk through the glass or are you going to open the bloody gate?"

Silver smirked and met Malice's steely gaze as he motioned them back. The Arbitrators in respect for Adara's decision stepped back as the door to the holding cell came open. Adara stepped out of the cell; the bad bloods still had the plasma casters pointed at the Arbitrators. "If you want me to be cooperative, I think it is in your best interest to aim those away from them." Axel turned to Adara and scoffed. "You don't call the shots here girl." Adara chuckled as the plasma casters turned toward their bearers. Silver, Axel and the third bad blood froze in their places as the door to the holding cell closed. "Perhaps not gentlemen, but I can make certain whatever shot you call will be your last."

Silver and Axel both growled as they turned and motioned her forward. Adara didn't want to look back to her friends; no doubt they wouldn't understand her methods now. They were still in danger, even if she could fight back. She followed the Yautja out and toward the lift. She was silent on the lift ride up to the top level of the ship. As the lift doors opened, Adara was pushed out and the two Yautja stepped in as well the lift doors closed and the lift moved on. Adara thought to herself, "Well, there goes my only mode of getting out of here." She looked around, she wasn't in a hall as she'd expected. Adara was IN someone's quarters already. She figured that this is where Merick meant to meet with her. He probably expected to force her to tell whatever secrets or information he thought she processed. She didn't have long to wonder though; Merick walked out of an adjourning room soon after her entrance. He motioned her into the room he'd quitted and closed the door behind them once she complied.

"Welcome to my quarters Adara. I trust that you weren't, too annoyed by my men. They don't understand the art that is the handling of a lovely creature such as yourself." Merick had purred softly throughout his talk. He didn't believe her to be lovely. As a matter of fact he thought her hideous, but she the means to an end, and that was all that mattered, he'd mate with her if it meant that he'd get what he wanted. Adara was not fooled. Selfish people were as transparent as their attempts to hide their selfishness.

"Well, you seem to have the same problem yourself, Merick. Knocking me out to take me hostage. Hmm, doesn't seem very gentlemanly does it?" Adara looked on at Merick gravely. Merick simply chuckled, "Don't tell me that you expect ANY Yautja to behave as your weak minded foolish human males do." "I expect anything from your kind Merick, nothing is below you." Adara shot back her eyes narrowed, the venom in her voice quite apparent. Merick stepped forward, he wanted to kill the stupid girl and be done with it. But he couldn't, he needed her to further his plans; so he bit back the urge and instead purred out. "I shall have to prove you wrong shan't I?" With that said Merick took out his communicator and had started to contact the bridge.

Adara had turned away from him, wondering how the hell he was going to handle this. She realized the ship was a fairly good size. She couldn't just kill Merick and walk on her merry way. Then again, sometimes things had to be pushed along, so Adara came to the conclusion that she had waited long enough. Just as she turned around, Merick had a knife at her throat and quickly had a hand up behind her neck, holding her in place. "Normally I don't do this to women, but as you are not Yautja, I have no qualms…." Adara growled, "The hell you don't mistreat women, what happened to Mercy!" Merick chuckled, "That was a casualty of war, she puts herself out there, she knew what it meant. Beside, she died an honorable death. Now little one, you're going to do as I say or you will die a slow death." Adara scoffed her head was now tilted back, exposing her neck, "I am not afraid of dying Merick…. what do you want?"

Merick smiled, thinking he'd one he chuckles, "Well, You're going to help me conquer planets of course. If you don't, every Arbitrator in that pen of yours will die." Adara grimaced, she'd made a miscalculation somewhere and now was about to be made some psycho's little gofer. Adara closed her eyes momentarily and sighed out thinking to herself, "Dad, what the hell would you do…" A voice resonated in Adara's mind, chuckling, "Well baby doll, I certainly wouldn't be letting someone tell me what I'm going to do…. why should you?" Adara opened her eyes and looked at Merick and narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so…" Adara kicked Merick in the stomach, hard. He had not expected her to be so quick, or be so strong. He stumbled back, gasping for breath, he hadn't dropped his knife though, but it didn't matter, Adara took his ceremonial knife from its sheath on his leg and proceeded to stab him in the throat. Merick tried lifting his knife to stab Adara, but it was far too late, he was already fading.

The knife dropped uselessly on the floor. Adara came to her feet and sighed, "Okay, he's dead, now how the hell am I going to get out of here when I don't have any weapons…hmm." Adara took Merick's spear and ceremonial knife with her; she had to be armed in some way. Adara knew that there were probably guards at the doors, so it would wise to go through some other exit. She looked around, and finally found it. The ventilation systems would be perfect. Adara unhinged the grating covering the vent and slipped inside, making sure to put the screen back in place.

Adara knew they'd gone up about 4 levels, so she had to find the lift shaft and go down it. After a couple of wrong turns, which had led her to the bridge and the lounge area, Adara found the lift shaft and smiled. She pulled the grating off and looked down. The lift was on its way up. So she figured she should wait until it went past her. She knew she had to drop about 80 feet to reach the level the holding cells were located on. As soon as the lift went past her, Adara jumped off, she was glad she had gloves on; otherwise she'd burn her hands when she went to grab the lift cables. Adara reached the lowest level on the ship and sighed, "Okay, time to-" The lift was coming back down and it was headed straight for her! Adara jumped at the grating using the spear to puncture it and pull it off. Adara jumped into the vent shaft just as the lift brushed past her.

Adara lay there on the shaft taking in a breath to calm her nerves. "That was too fucking close." She'd muttered that in her archaic tongue. She started to make her way down the shaft and in search of the holding cells.

(Back in Merick's Quarters.)

Silver was growing impatient, "Something's not right Axel…we should-" Axel scoffed, "If he cannot handle a simple girl he has no right to be our leader." Silver growled, "That GIRL took one of us out with just a look. I do not think she is as much of a pushover as you say." Axel, "Well, are you going to be the one to interrupt him then to find out?" Silver snorted, "I am not foolish. If she kills him, it would mean we have someone less to concern ourselves about." Axel and Silver both chirped in mirth at the thought of Merick's demise.

(Back in the ventilation shaft)

Adara sighed, she was getting quite annoyed with taking wrong turns, but she'd found out the overall layout of the holding area of the ship. Adara finally got lucky and found the holding cells, she was now right above the area that led to the holding cell. She smiled as she notice the corpse of a Yautja was still there. The body of that idiot she'd killed earlier was still there and her swords were still strapped to his back. Adara smiled at her luck. She looked around slowly, nobody was there, of course Sheridan could conceal herself well if she so chose, but they all thought she was with Merick. She was at an advantage. Except, there were cameras monitoring this room. If she dropped down, they would see her and her advantage would be nothing.

Adara sighed out, she needed to take this risk, and she couldn't very well handle this problem on her own. Adara unhinged the vent cover as gently as possible. When it finally was loose, she let it hang off one side, as she'd only unhinged it from one side. She wondered how long it would take her friends to notice. Adara was not kept waiting long.

Norit looked at Malice and pointed to the vent that was now opening. They both came to their feet and watched, neither knew what to expect from this. Adara looked around and then noiselessly dropped down from the 20-foot ceiling, the cameras weren't on, they weren't signalling anything, what could be happening? Adara looked toward the very surprised Malice and smiled. "I forgot something," she said through a smile as she walked over to the dead Yautja and took back her swords and knives.

Malice chirped and chuckled, "I see…" He wouldn't say it, but he was relieved to see her in good health. He had not liked seeing her go off to the unknown. He had not liked seeing her in danger at all. Myst who now had come to his feet as well walked over to the glass, he again was in awe of her. Myst asked, "How did you escape?" Adara had walked over to the glass and was looking around at it, "I killed him, what else? He certainly wasn't going to let me stroll about the place…"

As Adara unsheathed one of her swords to slice at the glass, a gunshot erupted from behind her. Adara managed to move out of the way spinning around to see her assailant. "Well, Sheridan, you have more brass than I gave you credit for. Here to get me all by yourself." Adara smirked at Sheridan who was still holding up her gun at Adara. "Save it Giovanni, drop the swords." Adara chuckles as she flings one of her knives out, missing Sheridan by a hairs breath and digging itself against the wall.

Sheridan had hopped out of the way and looked at Adara with amusement, "You're getting rusty Giovanni, you missed completely!" Adara chuckled, "I wasn't aiming at you nitwit." This time it was Sheridan's time to chuckle, "Isn't that what one always says to cover one's mistakes up?" Adara grinned, "I don't make mistakes that stupid Sheridan, so I've never had a need." Sheridan narrowed her eyes, "Drop your weapons Adara, you're worth more alive. Although injuring you is acceptable." Adara smirked, "Say you catch me Sheridan, how the hell do you plan on leaving this room?" Sheridan rolls her eyes, "Through the door Adara, that's how normal people travel? Or are you too far into your demonic background to realize that?"

Adara's smile turned feral, "What door Sheridan? The one behind you is out of service at the moment." Sheridan gave the door behind a quick glance and blanched. The knife Adara had thrown earlier was lodged in the operating keypad. The door was now useless. Sheridan was literally stuck with Adara. She turned back to face Adara and narrowed her eyes. Adara chuckled, "Now you get the picture…you only have eight bullets left in that handgun Sheri, and it's going to take more than that to kill me."

Author's Note: TA DA! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned people! Please Review!


	15. Adara's Journey Chapter 15

**A/N: Ha ha! This has not only been edited for your viewing pleasure, but it's also been altered! Check it out guys, new chapter! **

**Chapter 15 – (...Enter, Stage Left...)**

All of the Arbitrators including Faust now found themselves plastered to the glass of their holding cell, all trying to see how Adara would deal with Sheridan. They were all roaring in approval as they too came to the conclusion that Sheridan would have to fight herself out this situation. Only if she managed to kill Adara, would Sheridan leave that room alive. Adara knew this, and she was not worried.

Sheridan had crossed Adara's path many times before, and like most mercenaries in the day, Sheridan did NOT fight fair. There was only one time Adara could recall, and she had a good memory, that Sheridan had actually bested her. Then again Adara was pressed for time, but for whatever reason, Adara had lost once to Sheridan, that was all it took for the odd eyed Sweenth native to blow up about it.

Adara looked on at Sheridan, who was assessing the situation from where she stood. Clearly, Sheridan still didn't really understand that she had no choice but to fight. Sheridan looked up and noticed the vent shaft from which Adara had entered said room.

Adara smirked at Sheridan; again, her eyes were that of a hunter now. "Try it Sheri, by the time you're high enough to climb into it, I'll have skewered you. And this time SWEETHEART, Vulcan isn't here to save your hide."

Sheridan growled, "I don't need him…"

Adara interrupted, "But you do Sheridan, why else would you still be alive? I would have had the good fortune of ridding this universe of you long ago. You and I have unfinished business. I intended to tie up this loose end."

Sheridan tried to bribe herself out of her death next, Adara shook her head, and the woman was predictable, "if you kill me, you'll never know how to get the hell off this ship…"

Adara chuckled, "Uh, retard, have you not noticed that this is a Yautja ship? Have you also failed to notice that the men behind me are Yautja?"

Sheridan was running out of ways to kill time to find a way to escape Adara's wrath. She wasn't about to die at Adara's hands. Sheridan raised the gun just as Adara was finishing her sentence and fired. Adara had twirled out of the way of the first shot and missed the second by a fraction of a second. Adara crouched low and leapt toward Sheridan's gun, placing her left hand on the weapon itself, Adara dismantled it one-handedly as she straightened up, kneeing Sheridan in the stomach and then twirling around her to kick her onto her hands and knees. The maneuver had been done so quickly, Sheridan was on her hands and knees in about 5 seconds from when Adara had initially made contact with her.

Sheridan sprang to her feet turning to Adara holding her weapon up but she realized she only held a portion of the handgun. She looked to the floor and then up to Adara who held out the other half of Sheridan's weapon. Adara smirked and let the pieces fall uselessly to the floor.

"How the fuck…" Sheridan gasped out as she took a step away from Adara.

Adara shook her head, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you- wait…. well, you see…" Adara stopped at seeing Sheridan blanch. "I see now you're catching on Sheri. Have some pride and die with dignity instead of the coward I know you to be."

Sheridan sneered at Adara, and then came to the realization that she was now closer to the ventilation duct. Unfortunately, her very obvious nature gave it away again. Adara chuckled, "How about I get rid of the temptation Sheri?" Adara took the knife from the door and tossed it at the vent, the knife extended revealing the laser sharp wire that held the extended blade to its hilt. It dug itself across the vent, making escaping through it impossible.

Sheridan made the mistake of looking up and taking her eyes off Adara. Adara sprang forward knocked the remainder of Sheridan's handgun out of her grasp, pulling Sheridan down to her right knee by Sheridan's right arm and kneeing Sheridan in the face. Adara spun away from Sheridan as she fell forward, still not releasing Sheridan's arm. She twisted Sheridan's limb up behind her back, breaking it in three places, her forearm, and her shoulder and by her collarbone. Sheridan shrieked in agony.

"What dock is your vessel on Sheri? I'm not one for torture, but for you my girl, I'll make a fucking exception." Adara twisted Sheridan's arm further.

Sheridan screamed, "FUCK YOU! I'LL NEVER-" Sheridan shrieked again as Adara squeezed Sheri's broken collarbone.

"NOW!!" Adara practically roared.

Malice watched surprised at the new aggressive side of Adara he had never witnessed. They all knew she could handle herself, they had never known just how well. Then again, this was only a small weird creature, not a Yautja. But if Adara had truly killed Merick, one of the more elusive, thus more difficult preys, she certainly proved her worth.

Malice took a moment to look at his comrades. They were all as transfixed by the small Ooman looking woman as he. Myst looked positively smitten with Adara, this bothered him. Such a woman should not go to someone so young. Even though Myst was not THAT much younger than himself, he still felt that Adara should go to someone worthy of her. He clicked his mandibles together in aggravation, if anyone was to take her, it would be he.

Faust could have laughed at the Sheridan creature's misfortune. He had heard a great many tales of these said Giovanni's; none of it was gentle or kind. Seeing Adara's attitude while in combat fortified his belief in the many tales that he had once dismissed as folklore. He was earning a respect for the girl, a respect he didn't have for his own people. Tremor was looking on at Adara with a sense of pride, as if he was watching his own daughter take care of business. All of the Arbitrator's pleasant thoughts faded at the sound of plasma casters going off outside the door.

Adara looked up to the sound she least wanted to hear at the moment. Sheridan no longer became important, "Consider yourself lucky, fast death it is…" Adara sliced Sheridan's throat open with a swipe of her knife, and left her on the floor to drown in her own blood.

Adara turned to the holding cell and called out, "Stand back!" As they did so, Adara cut an exit out of the resilient glass in four easy swipes of her blades. She made a mental note to once again praise her father for the brilliant and effective work he had done on her prized swords.

Malice leapt out first, followed by Norit, Strife, Tremor, Auror, Stalker, Myst and the others, Faust stepping out last. "I guess they found out that Merick was drowning in his own blood." The casters had been firing continuously. Because of the nature of the room, it had been made quite difficult to bust through. It was meant to keep captives in, unfortunately for their captors, it now served to keep them out.

"Did anyone see where the hell they placed your equipment and weapons?" Adara asked as she went looking around the room. Everything seemed to be happening in seconds, yet it was much slower than that.

Myst nodded and pointed to a wall. "They did something to that wall, and another room sprang forward. I do not know how the accomplished it." Faust chuckled and walked forward, making a fist, pulling back and slamming it into the wall. The wall jolted and creaked with the new dent, but fell open moments later.

Adara smirked, "Well gents, I think we should think Faust's standing over don't you think?"

Malice shook his head, "Deal with that later, first thing's first, lets get the fuck out of here and deal with those pieces of trash!" All the Arbitrators roared at their newfound energy as they all equipped themselves, with their corresponding weapons and armor. Adara also spotted the rest of her belongings. She stepped forward and took her coat along with her Pilot, a small computer that looked like a Palm Pilot.

Malice's armor stood out the most, as his was pitch black; it let off a pearl like gleam. He finished placing his helmet on and walked toward Adara brushing a few stray strands of her hair back away from her face. Even through the mask Adara could hear the soft purr he omitted. He leaned forward and said softly, "Stay out of trouble little one, I do not wish to have you injured."

Adara chuckled softly, "You sound worried Malice…"

Malice chuckled, "You're probably hearing things Dooman…." Adara's eyes grew as she glared at Malice. He was teasing her now, he never did that, well, not that bad. Adara found herself laughing despite their vicarious situation. The other Arbitrators turned to look at her as if she'd cracked. Malice chuckled and walked on, standing before the door as it began to turn red-hot from the casters' constant fire. The other Arbitrators soon followed suit, awaiting the first wave. They knew they were going to catch their prey unaware, and foolhardy. They reveled in the fact they'd soon extract their revenge.

Tremor nudged Adara behind them, if not completely out of the way. She looked at him, question clearly written across her face. He gave her no reply he just motioned with a jut of his head toward Malice; they were all in this same frame of mind. _GREAT, _she thought to herself.

Adara looked up and summoned her knife back to her. It retracted and fell to Adara's awaiting hands. There was no point in blocking out an exit they couldn't use. Adara then got the idea. She would be able to flank their enemies if she climbed back up there and crawled to the room before the one they were now barricaded in. They would not expect such a move, but it was all up to timing.

Adara also had other concerns. If they didn't manage to kill them all quickly, they would be faced with the problem of becoming space dust if one of them activates their wrist nuke. Adara knew this would probably be the outcome of this fight; she had to find a way to keep that from happening. The door was melting away now. Adara had no more time to decide. She realized that she needed to find the landing bay and get the Arbitrators and herself out of the ship.

She made her way to Malice and stood before him, "I need to go find the landing bay. No, I'm going to do it, just listen; I'll contact you when I find it. I need to make sure we make it out of here alive. You know as well as I that they'll activate their bombs before we have a chance to truly call this a victory." Malice found himself nodding despite himself. He knew just as well as she that they'd die today, and no one would know any better if someone didn't go find them a way out of the area.

Before Malice could tell anyone to go along with Adara; the ship rocked from an unknown impact, tossing everyone off their feet. Adara was flung toward Malice, landing hard on him as they all came to rest on the floor.

Malice roared and leapt to his feet, holding onto Adara, "What in hell just happened?"

Norit came to his feet slowly, "It felt like the ship crashed into something. In either case, we need to hurry. If the ship did in fact collide with something, we won't last long."

Malice nodded and looked back toward the door. There was silence on the other side now. The firing of plasma casters could no longer be heard. Malice's eyes narrowed as his helmet went through several visions.

Adara looked up at Malice, "They're still there...stunned from what I can feel." she whispers softly.

Malice looked down at Adara, "I can see...we need to attack now, while they are down." Malice motioned for all of the Arbitrators present to get into position. They all did as silently bidden and fell into formation around Malice.

Malice set Adara on her feet and gently motioned her behind him. He purred softly, "I don't want you up in front Adara. You have set us free; it is our turn to finish this."

Adara couldn't very well argue with him about that. She knew that this was as much about thanking her as it was about his honor. Adara respected Malice far too much to take this victory away from him. She conceded silently and made her way to the back of the formation.

Faust smirked lightly as he noticed Adara walking toward him. As she neared, he said, "Well...I certainly know who's going to be getting what later..."

Adara looked up at the massive Yautja and shook her head, "You need a hobby Faust. Like, err, you know, getting us out of here." Adara wasn't kidding. If Faust was as troublesome as the Arbitrators claimed he was; he could certainly figure out how to get them out of their current problem.

Faust chuckled softly, the bottom two of his tusks clicking together in his amusement. "How much are you willing to dish out for it Ada?" Adara raised a brow. Not one of her Yautja friends had ever abbreviated her name as such. Though her family had since she was a child.

"You're going to have to tell me where you learned all that information about my family." Adara said softly before adding, "Fine. Look, I'll pay you. Just figure it out be-"

Adara didn't get to finish. Her sentence was cut short because of the commotion being heard from behind the main door.

Roars were heard breaking the silence, only to be cut short by plasma casters. Malice roared as he and all of the remaining Arbitrators stormed the door and broke it down with their combined weight. The door had been damaged enough to allow them to escape. Adara looked to Faust briefly to give him a smirk before running after her comrades.

As Adara jumped over the discarded remnants of the door, she was greeted with the butchered remains of the bad bloods who'd held them captives for the past few days. Adara could smell the stench of singed flesh and fresh blood that seemed to overpower every one of her senses.

Adara seemed to be absorbing this slowly, finally focusing her vision on the scene unfolding before her. There was another group, about one dozen Yautja in full armor, standing before the Arbitrators. Their armor was just as decorated as Norit's. They seemed to have been the group responsible for the remains on the grated floor, and the heavy rocking of the ship.

Adara watched as the Yautja male leading the other group looked up at Malice, explaining to him something that was beyond Adara's hearing range. Or rather, allowing herself to be deaf to the conversation. Adara didn't want to know another issue. She simply wanted to return to the routine that was the clan ship she'd been living on for the last seven and a half years.

Malice nodded, looking somewhat bothered by what he was told, but motioned the Arbitrators forward. They all began to follow Malice, including Faust, who seemed to have been forgotten by all but Adara.

Adara sighed and started to follow Malice, when the leader of the decorated warriors stepped before her, clearly stopping her progression.

Adara looked up at the Yautja, who was about six inches taller than she and raised a brow. "How may I assist you, sir?" Adara asked in the politest tone she could manage despite her exhaustion.

The Yautja shook his head, "Are you unharmed?" he asked simply. The metallic echo of his voice did not denote who he was.

Adara raised a brow, "No, why do you ask?" before the Yautja before her could answer, another of the men with him answered curtly

"You will address him as General, if you are to address him at all...Ooman."

Adara looked to the male before her and nodded her consent. "I apologize...I am simply tired from the or-" again she was interrupted.

The General growled menacingly at his guard and snorted. Making the warrior bow his head and take a step back. The General then turned to her and nodded, motioning her to proceed and follow her comrades.

Adara nodded, bowed her head lightly in respect, and began the walk to catch up to Malice and the Arbitrators. She eventually reached the group, who was now walking through a gate and a tunnel leading to the ship that had crashed into the bad blood one. The ship they now boarded seemed to belong to another clan, Adara noticed. She sighed out in frustration. She knew what this would entail.

It would mean that Adara would have to deal with a whole new breed of Yautja who would want to defile her and belittle her for being what she was. Or rather, for looking like what they had much contempt for.

Malice was waiting for her just as she stepped onto the ship. He motioned her to him and began to walk, expecting Adara to follow. She of course, did, although her muscles, tired now from the exhaustion left after the adrenalin rush, screamed in agony.

Malice did not look at her as he spoke, "I think it is in your best interest to sleep in my designated quarters tonight, Adara. This clan is not like Kiss of Midnight. They will without a doubt treat you like an Ooman."

Adara nodded, "I would not mind it. I do not have the strength to argue with anyone. Much less anyone who is offended by my appearance. Do you think me weak for that?" For some strange reason, Adara couldn't really understand why, but what Malice's opinion of her was, mattered. She held her breath as she waited for him to answer. She too was not looking to him, but looked down the corridor in which they walked.

Malice purred softly, clearly for her ears only, "I think you are far from weak Little One. But, that conversation will be for another time. Come, let us go rest. I say we have earned our leisure time." with that, Malice motioned Adara to the entrance of his quarters and ushered her in, the door shutting with a low hiss behind them.

The General finished his assessment of the bad blood ship and motioned his team out. There seemed to be nothing of any value aboard. That wasn't to say that they didn't have materials that other Yautja would deem priceless. Hard Meat Queen skulls, an assortment of human skulls. Yet, there was nothing to tell him what their original plans were.

The General snorted in disgust and headed toward the clan ship. He'd heard of a clan ship attacking other motherships around the area, and had proceeded to hunt it down. It had not been his duty directly, but he did not want scavengers of _HIS_ kind to go around and defiling their great race.

He sighed, at least with this new issue taken care of, he could now return to _HIS_ clan's ship after having being absent for quite some time. He couldn't wait to see his family again. Even his overly aggressive father. It would certainly prove a surprising home coming for both he and his family. He had gained a new rank since they'd last set eyes on him. A rank, that unfortunately had been won because of a challenge he had never issued.

It was not that the General did not like his current position. It did allow him more privileges than his previous one for certain. It was that he'd been called a traitor by the Head General at the time and he'd been made to defend himself and his honor. Had he not won, the General would have been left to die in dishonor and his family would have suffered his defeat as well.

So, he'd been given no other choice but to take the HG's life and progress by taking all that was his. He'd proven he was no traitor with his victory, and also that he was by far a better warrior than he'd been labeled.

This new rank had also put him in a path to see another person he'd not seen in months. The one person he'd thought singularly about since he'd left his clan ship. He smirked behind his mask as he gave the order to destroy the bad blood ship.

His personal guards nodded and proceeded to rig the ship to blow. He chuckled darkly as he remembered how the Head Arbitrator had clung to the girl he'd discovered with the Arbitrators upon their exit from the cell area.

He knew Malice was set in his ways, but he'd never have guessed that the Elder would be smitten with a woman not of his race. The General shook his head still chuckling as his guards closed the corridor between the clan ship and the bad blood ship and communicated to the bridge to get the ship moving.

The General began his walk toward his quarters after dismissing his guards. It would be interesting to spend a week with Malice and his new interest before they reached his clan ship. He was positive Adara would certainly be surprised.

After all, it _was_ the second time he'd saved her from certain hell...


End file.
